Baby I'm a leavin' you
by hanspan96
Summary: Future Fic: Finn and Rachel Have a fight and start an unofficial game to make the other leave.
1. Chapter 1

Baby I'm a leavin' you

Future-Fic: Finn and Rachel had been in-love for the better part of their lives but after Quinn's twenty-forth birthday party Finn and Rachel have a fight and without telling Rachel Finn tries to get her to leave him but she catches on and it turns into a full on game. But as they try to make the other leave they fall in-love all over again.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Ryan Murphy which means I do not own Glee... Nor have I met Cory Monteith, Right now I wish I was Lea Michele she gets to kiss him... and she's awesome.

Chapter one: dying wish

"Quinn, I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. We've known each other for so long and I can't imagine my life without you, so will you do me the pleasure and become my wife?" Puck knelt down beside Quinn's chair and pulled out a small dark blue velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a slick silver ring with a large diamond on the front. Everyone in the restaurant let out loud Aww's and Quinn nodded her head with a smile before leaping into his arms and kissing him wildly. The waiters bought out her birthday cake and dimmed the lights in their corner.

Everyone broke out into loud sing song voices as they sung happy birthday. Rachel looked to Finn who was smiling as he sang and she smiled at the way he still only half grinned. He turned to her and she smiled back to him as he held onto her hand under the table. She smiled and looked around to everyone at the table. Everyone had come to New York just for Quinn, and Rachel thought it was sweet, everyone in the one place just for her best friend. Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn had all moved to New York with the same intention, go to school then make them known. So far only Rachel and Finn had made themselves famous but at that moment none of it mattered because two of her best friends were engaged.

"So Finn, Rachel are you two planning on any nuptials in the near future?" Quinn's mother asked and everyone stared at the pair expectantly. Finn looked down to her confused and she turned to him with a grin, ready to explain.

"Nuptials is a wedding or marriage, however you choose to put it" Finn moved his arm that he had draped over her chair half an hour ago and looked to everyone who seemed to be becoming impatient. He interlocked his fingers and looked down.

"Well we haven't really talked about it, but I don't think we are really up to that in our relationship. You know the whole fully committed thing, but we are getting there." By the way Rachel's whole face Fell Quinn could tell that she was fully there but Finn was holding them back. From the moment they had started dating in high school when they were only young and in-love Quinn knew that Rachel was ready and Finn had held her back then as well. 'It's a wonder they've had sex already' Quinn thought to herself before rising from her chair. She walked dawn to Rachel who was down the opposite side of the table and grabbed onto her hand.

Rachel let go of her fork and abruptly stood up, being quickly pulled towards the girl's bathrooms. Finn hadn't noticed her absence because he was too engaged in a conversation about what was happening in the next episode of his and Rachel's new show Child's play, with mike.

"Where are you going babe?" Puck asked and Quinn just smiled and pushed Rachel through the door. Finn looked to where Rachel once sat and then to Quinn who was smiling lovingly to Puck. He noticed Rachel's head poking out the bathroom door and smiled, knowing where she was before going back to his conversation.

"Rachel and I are just fixing up our make-up; we'll be back in a minute" Quinn sent one last smile Puck's way before walking into the lady's room to join Rachel. Her arms were crossed over her chest and Quinn just gave her a look as if to say 'what'.

"You want to marry Finn. But he's holding you back! What are we going to do about it because you two are perfect for each other and that whole 'we aren't up to that in our relationship' is a load of crap" as she spoke she had an annoyed tone and Rachel thought the voice she used to mock Finn was hilarious, but she knew if she laughed Quinn wouldn't like it.

"That is how Finn feels and not me so why are you talking to me about it. You might as well go out there and get him instead of me" Quinn was considering it, but she knew it was a stupid idea and decided against it, she would probably end up talking to him about it anyway.

"I know that you want to marry him, it's all over your face. So tonight when we all go home you are going to take Finn into your room and talk to him about it." Quinn smiled as if she was a genius and just had the best idea in the world, but Rachel thought otherwise. Quinn Jumped up onto the adjoin basins and pulled Rachel up with her. They sat in silence for a moment and Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Why can't I talk to him in the living Room?" Rachel asked with curiosity in her voice and Quinn's face contorted as if to say that it was the most stupid question in the world.

"Because I am not going to allow you to force me into a room with my mother on my birthday that is the worst idea in the world. It would end in a fight and I can't stand that on the day I get the most attention" Rachel let out a little laugh and nodded in agreement before she raised her head. The two girls slid of the basins and back onto the cold tiles that covered the entire floor. Rachel held the door open for Quinn and they walked back to the table.

"Hey babe, everyone's gotta go so do you want to pack everything up and get going soon. I don't mean to be pushy but the restaurant closes in about forty five minutes any way." Quinn smiled and kissed Puck's lips sweetly. He tried to take their kiss further but she refused to PDA in front of her friends. She reluctantly pushed him back and walked over to bid them all goodbye.

Rachel sat beside Finn but didn't look his way and kept her eyes down to where her plate had once been. Finn noticed her change in personality since she had gone into the bathroom with Quinn. He put his arm around her shoulder and frowned as she tensed up.

"You and Quinn aren't secret lovers are you" He asked trying to make her laugh but only got a confused look as she subconsciously played with the hem line of his shirt. "It was a joke babe. You know, cause you're all tense now that you just came out of the bathroom with Quinn and you wouldn't look at me" Rachel just shook her head and shrugged Finn's arm off her shoulders.

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes Finn. Save it for later, I just want to go home and go to bed alright?" Finn nodded his head, not wanting to piss her off. He knew that he had said something wrong, but what he wasn't sure so he kept to himself.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her sad motionless eyes as she stared at the light pattern on the white table cloth. He sighed as Quinn motioned that they were ready to leave.

Rachel slowly stood up and Finn followed suit as they walked towards the door. He tried to hold onto her hand but she wouldn't let him, as soon as his and got near hers she crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw shut. As a result he had his arm around her shoulder protectively as they walked through the dark streets of New York City.

They had been walking for at least Five minutes before Finn felt as though someone was following them. He discreetly looked over his shoulder and noticed a homeless man keeping a short distance behind them. He figured that the man saw the bags and thought he could mug them and get there stuff. At this time of night you had to be street smart so that you don't get mugged or raped or murdered. Even though He and Puck could beat the shit out of that man it still scared him. He only wanted Rachel to be safe and if that man got to them she could get hurt.

"Rach, don't get scared but there is a man following us. He doesn't look to intimidating but I just want you to be safe" Rachel's frown turned into a small smile and she turned her head to see the man following them, but Finn got confused when she stopped and turned to face him fully.

"Hello is there any reason why you are following us. We are just walking back to our apartment and I don't think we are disturbing anyone so don't take it personally but please stop following us" By the time Rachel finished Puck, Quinn and her mother had turned to see the scene before them. None of them had been aware of the man until that very moment and were intrigued by the scene before them.

"I'm sorry; I just want to get your two signature for me son. He watch your show on TV through the shop window and love you. He think your hot and want to meet you" Rachel felt a twinge of guilt and took a small step towards the man.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea. Is your son around here somewhere because he sounds like a lovely child?"

"Why is Rachel being so nice to him, he's black?" Puck whispered into Quinn's ear gaining him a well deserved slap.

"Don't be racist Puck. She is doing the right thing and you could learn something about manners from her" Quinn smiled as Puck held his hands up in surrender before wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You can surrender to me later. I might even tie you up" Quinn's mother gave Puck a dirty look as Quinn laughed.

"Does your mother have super hearing or something?" Quinn shook her head in-between laughs before she adjusted her view of the scene before them.

Rachel smiled as the small boy stepped out from behind his father and bit his lower lip from his obvious nerves. She felt bad that this boy had no home and that the only way he could keep up with civilization was through a shop window. She wondered if he went to school to get the education he deserved.

"His dying wish is to meet you" Rachel felt touched that he wanted to meet her but then confused. What was the boy dying of and why the doctors wouldn't treat him? Would his parents have taken him to the hospital to begin with?

"I know this is rude but what is he dying of?" The man looked down to the boy who nodded and they both looked back to her.

"Me Boy Jakobe has Aid's, Me whole Family do. The kids don't talk cause they don't know how and me wife mute by choice. Ma little Girl die last night, me boy n I had to dump her in an ally. It hurt too much to leave her there" Rachel's eyes began to water and she wiped the silent tears that had fallen down her tanned cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rachel said genuinely as she put her hand into her handbag. She pulled out her wallet and fished inside it until she found a hundred dollar bill. "here you can have this, I would feel terrible if I didn't do anything to help. Use it for anything you want, but use it wisely." Rachel hadn't expected it but Finn, Quinn, Puck and Quinn's mum all gave the man a hundred dollar bill as well. She knew that they would of all felt guilty for not chipping in but now the man had five hundred dollars and she just hoped that he didn't use it for drugs. As the man and his boy walked away she saw the smile on both their faces and she swore she heard him say. "Now You can see some doctor boy" and it warmed her heart that she helped to make that possible.

"That was really nice of you Rach. You should like, support the cause and raise money with some foundation" Rachel's fore head wrinkled in thought as she wondered how many people's lives she could make better by helping. She smiled up at Finn and nodded her head, forgetting all about the fight that was soon to come.

Ohhh the fight scene is coming up next. Hope you enjoyed the beginning, I know it wasn't really long but I'll try to make the rest longer. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I don't own Jessie's Girl, Faithfully, or loves a bitch.

Chapter 2: I hate you, but I love you.

Quinn shoved her key into their apartment door and swung it open. Quinn and her mother sat down onto the lounge while Puck walked to the kitchen to get him and Finn a beer. He got back into the room just in time before Finn and Rachel disappeared into their room and the door closed.

So many thoughts ran through Rachel's mind as Finn sat down on their bed with the beer in his hand. He slid his legs up onto the bed with his shoes still on his feet. She hated how he always put his shoes on the furniture and expected her to just clean up the mess. She sat down at the end of his feet and started to untie his laces. She slid both of the shoes off of his feet and sat them in her lap. He then picked up the remote and turned on the TV at the end of their bed.

"Finn can we talk for a minute?" Rachel asked catching his attention. He turned his attention to her and took a sip of his beer.

"sure babe, is there something wrong?" He knew that he shouldn't have asked but he really didn't know what he did wrong. He hadn't said anything hurtful, or insulting but he knew he had done something wrong. He knew that the words 'can we talk' meant that a fight was coming on and no matter what he replied with there would be a fight.

"Why won't you commit to me? We have been dating for nine years and you still think we aren't ready. Puck has wanted to marry Quinn for three years now but their career's got in the way. We have nothing in our way and all you can say is 'We aren't ready'" Rachel spoke the last three words in a mocking tone and Finn didn't look happy. He snatched his shoes of off Rachel and shoved the beer in her hands as he started to put his shoes back on.

"I wish you would stop attacking me Rachel. I want to propose, but I just don't think I am mature enough—"

"Oh so maturity is a problem now!" Finn nodded his head and reached forward to grab his beer back from her, but she moved it out of his reach. "Someone as immature as you shouldn't be drinking; you should wait until you're a little more grownup"

"What is your problem Rachel? Give me my beer!" Rachel just shook her head and stood up from the bed, closely followed by Finn.

"You are not getting it back until you promise to commit to me"

"then I guess I'm never getting it back then" Finn swung the door back so hard it put a hole in the wall and Rachel followed him out angrily. "Stop following me Rachel I am never going to commit to you so give it up" Tears started to flow down Rachel's cheeks for the second time that night. But Finn felt no guilt for his comment and turned to open the front door. "I'm gonna leave you here with your thoughts and you can think about what you really want" Quinn, her mother and Puck all watched from their place on the lounge and knew Rachel was pissed when her sad teary eyes, turned into a hateful glare and she looked up at Finn.

"I shouldn't have to think about anything you ass, and you can take your fucking beer because I don't want it" Rachel screamed her words out, her voice full of hate. And within one second she had thrown the bottle his way and he ducked just in time for the bottle to miss his head. It went straight past him and smashed against the wall beside the stairs. "I don't care if you go, just leave I can't bear to see your face. I hate you so much right now."

"I'm leaving!" Finn shouted back, but it was no match to Rachel's loud ear bursting yell. Finn turned and started to walk down the stairs as Rachel ran over to the top of them and stood at the top.

"where are you going you asshole?" Finn turned to Face her with a deep crease in his forehead.

"Anywhere but here, and don't expect me back anytime soon you Bitch" Finn and Rachel both grunted as they went there opposite ways. When she got into the apartment she slammed the door shut and broke down on the floor beside it. She had completely forgotten that they had been in there and was startled by Quinn's warm welcoming arms around her.

"I am such an idiot. I love him so much" Rachel cried onto Quinn's shoulder without taking any notice of the other two witnessing the scene before them.

"I know you do! He will come back don't worry, he will realise how much of a dick he is and come back" Quinn sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then she was Rachel as she kept on repeating it into her ear. She rubbed soothing circles on her back and patted her left leg while staring off into space.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl... Where_ _can I find a woman like that?'_

The song that Finn had once loved filled the atmosphere and made him want to cry. They had been so in-love then, even though Rachel didn't admit it. That song had meant everything he had wanted to say to her and expressing it through song only made it all better. But at this very moment he knew he had ruined the best thing in his life, and it was all over a stupid beer. Well maybe it was about more than a beer, but admitting the truth made him seem like a real ass.

"Ummm, do you want a refill?" the butch, bar tender asked as Finn passed the man his empty glass. Finn really didn't know why he came here. He hadn't drenched his sorrows with beer for a long time, but this place just felt right. Except for the fact that Rachel wasn't sitting beside him, laughing that cute laugh with her cute little smile on her face.

"How much do I owe you man?"

The guy looked at Finn for a moment before taking a deep breath and leaning against the bar. "It's on the house! You look like you're going through a rough patch" Finn looked at the man for the first time that night and realised that the man was giving him a kind, friendly smile.

"Oh I am defiantly having a hard time. I nearly had a beer bottle through my head" The man raised an eyebrow but Finn said no more and took a swig from his glass.

"Sounds tragic. Stay as long as you like, but no more free beer. Famous or not Famous, you are not sending by bar broke, call me when you need me, ok man" Finn gave him a small nod before looking down to his beer.

_Things have got to change _Finn thought to himself as he took another swig of his beer. Rachel had to know he was serious about what he said, but the only problem was. How can he prove that?

"He...Is...Such...A...Dick" Rachel chocked out from between sobs. She hadn't left her spot from in front of the door, so no one could leave and no one could enter. She was still in Quinn's firm embrace and she felt terrible for taking all of her attention but it had been Quinn's idea to begin with. Rachel was fine with hiding her un happiness until Quinn told her to do something about it. If she hadn't of listened to the blond she would probably be in her boyfriends arms playing I spy on the ledge outside their window.

"I know honey, He doesn't appreciate you like we do" Puck came out of the kitchen with a bottle a wine as Quinn tried to make her best friend feel good. He knew she only drank white wine, but under the circumstances of the situation he thought that she wouldn't really care. He handed her the bottle and she took a long swallow before spitting it out all over the floor and throwing the bottle back at him but he ducked and yet again another bottle hit the wall, and it would surely leave a stain on the creamy white painted wall.

"I'll just put on some music" Puck stated before pressing play on the CD player.

_They say that the road ain't nowhere to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me..._

Rachel slid herself up the door and walked over to Puck who had the most scared look in his eyes. To Rachel he looked like a teenage boy who's mother had just found his collection of playboys. The memory of when that happened to Finn flashed through her mind.

"_Honestly mum, They aren't mine. Puck put them there"_

She shook of the memory like old news and stopped the CD. Puck let out a sigh of relief but found himself holding his breath as Rachel snapped Finn's Journey CD completely in half. She dropped the two pieces to the floor and jumped on them making sure that it was completely unfixable.

"Finn is going to be pissed!" Puck said, not expecting Rachel to hear him. She turned around with a scowl on her face and walked closer to her mohawked friend.

"I do not care if he gets pissed, he can shove it. It's not like he can't buy another one anyway". Puck smiled at a thought that crossed his mind. He had always hated Finn's signed Destiny's Child Poster; it made him seem so gay. They day Finn had gotten the chance to meet them he went absolutely ballistic; he was so excited Rachel had to ask him if he was Gay.

"_Oh my god Rachel, they are so amazing I am so excited, can you believe we are in the same room as these amazing women?" Finn practically Squealed as he jumped from one foot to the other. Rachel knew he was excited, but she hadn't ever though it would be that bad._

"_Why is it that you can say so many words about some girl band, but you can't even say I love you too me? Oh My God! Finn are you capital G gay?" Finn looked at Rachel confused and held her small petite hands in his._

"_I am not Gay babe, and I do love you. It's just Destiny's Child aren't together anymore and this is a once in a life time chance" Rachel shook her head and pulled out her Blackberry curve and texted Quinn._

'_OMG, Finn has gone crazy. Puck and I are completely bored... SAVE US! PLEASE_

"You know what he loves most in the world. Why not break that?" Rachel looked to Puck who nodded at her and she slapped his half shaven head before walking into her and Finn's room and staring at the giant Destiny's Child Poster that hung on the wall. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted her lips. Finn was going to completely hate her for doing this, but it was something she had to do.

Puck poked his head through the door and smiled as Rachel approached the Giant poster.

_Love's a bitch, baby Love's a bitch, yes it's crazy Love's a bitch, baby Love's a bitch, yeah its crazy Love's a bitch!_

Finn stood awkwardly on the small stage as the words flew out of his mouth. A woman sitting in the back corner was giving him flirtatious eyes, but all he could think of was Rachel. This girl was blond with green eyes, though all he saw was Brunette hair and brown eyes. Her nose was an average size, but what came to his mind were Rachel's very nose, and her small short figure. He fought the urge to go over and make out with the girl because that would ruin things with Rachel.

Finn stopped himself after his last thought and remembered his plan. Get Rachel to dump him and a great way to do that was to kiss another girl.

Before the song had even finished Finn had jumped off the stage and staggered over to the girl in the back. He would have taken a seat if the bar tender hadn't grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Dude, Don't touch me" Finn slurred but the man ignored him and walked Finn to the back room.

"My shift is over; you can take over now Watson."

"Taking another drunken celebrity home I see. It's not a female this time, is there something you need to tell me Jono?" The man who had served Finn all night smiled and shook his head before walking a UN aware Finn out to the parking lot. He tried not to laugh as Finn swung around the street lamps and fell every time.

"So where about do you live?" Finn smiled and led the man over to his car.

"That damn poster is going down" Rachel mumbled to herself as she picked up a pair of scissors from her and Finn's desk. She had wanted to do this for so long and her wishes had finally come true. She cut into the glossy paper and felt a smile appear on her features as the one piece turned into two and then three and so on. She hadn't noticed Quinn walk in because she was too busy hacking into Finn's prized possession.

"Rachel, breaking all of his stuff isn't going to make you any happier you know?" Sad tears ran down the small brunette's cheeks as she continued to cut into his poster. The more she cut, the harder it was to hold her tears back. He loved the poster so much and here she was practically cutting his heart into several different pieces. But the question she couldn't help but ask herself was why he couldn't love her like he loved that stupid poster.

"Leave me alone Quinn. I can make my own decisions" The blond patted her small friend on the shoulder and left the room without another word. At that very moment Rachel stood up and walked over to their closet and opened the double doors with a devious smile on her face.

"Goodbye Flannies" Rachel said to herself and pulled out over half of his clothes.

"So it's two Rights, a left then another right?" the bar tender asked. He and Finn had been driving around in circles because Finn couldn't remember where he lived at that moment in time. It wasn't until they found themselves on the freeway that Finn remembered about the GPS. The Butch bar tender that Finn had learnt was named Jonathan, had let out a deep sigh and pulled over to turn on the technology while Finn smiled down at the game of Tetris on his phone.

"Just listen to the lady in the little TV; she is the smart one here." Finn leaned his head against the cold window and memories of a time when everything was perfect rushed into his mind.

"_No Finn, put me down" Rachel screamed out between giggles as Finn tossed her over his shoulder. Their other cast mates watched at them with envy. Finn put that down to the fact that they were old and couldn't do that kind of thing. He placed her down on the ground beside Rachel's trailer and hungrily kissed her. She reluctantly pulled away and stared up into his brown eyes._

"_What Rachel? I missed you" Finn said as innocently as possible. A small laugh escaped her lips as she lightly kissed him._

"_It has been like fifteen minutes since we were apart." Finn shrugged his shoulders because he didn't really care. He loved her with all his heart and knew that he wanted to marry her. Their lips attacked each other once more and Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn's waist and they stumbled inside to do, well, something very adultery._

"You alright man? You've been quiet for awhile" Finn looked to Jonathan and smiled before resting his head against the cool glass once more.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Finn said before slipping back into his memories, but not anything that was just swell like the ones before. This memory was a terrible one, the one that had completely changed his mind about marriage.

"_Finn, don't ever kiss me while I'm in a meeting. I doubt that they will take my pitch seriously now" Rachel had pure anger in her eyes as she scolded Finn like a mother would yell at her young child._

"_Sorry that I was trying to show you some Love Rach and if they don't take your idea seriously then they're idiots because you are amazing" Finn walked away with a scowl as Rachel pulled out her blackberry and started to press some keys. She pressed her phone to her ear and started to pace and before he was out of full hearing range Finn heard Rachel say:_

"_Hey Jesse, can you come up to the thirty-first level. I need some support and Finn is being childish... Thank you so much... Yeah I'll see you soon." Finn felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. How could she pick St. Jackass over him? Was she an idiot? Or did she just not love him? A silent tear fell down Finn's cheek as he pulled out the engagement ring he had gotten for his girl friend and stared down with anger._

"_I am never going to marry her" Finn said to himself as he shoved the ring in his cars glove box and sped off trying his hardest not to cry._

"Ok, you're home. Where do you want me to park your car?" Finn pointed towards the car park and Jonathan drove down into the darkness and Finn prepared himself for another fight.

Quinn and Puck stood in Rachel and Finn's doorway watching as Rachel tossed and turned in amongst Finn's cut up Flannies. Quinn could tell that for the majority of them she had used her hands because the scissors had snapped in half.

"_Fuck" Rachel screamed out as her scissors snapped and cut her finger._

"She has been sleeping on the floor for awhile now, should we move her to the bed?" Quinn shook her head and walked Puck out to the living room to curl up on the couch and watch a movie as they waited for Finn to come home.

They had only just started to watch Jackass 2 when Finn practically fell through the door and stumbled over to his and Rachel's room without a word. Puck just Shrugged and held Quinn closer saying that he loves her.

Finn saw Rachel curled up in amongst his torn up flannies but he was too drunk to care. His head was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. Without second thought he fell down on to the floor with Rachel and held her in his arms and Fell asleep to the sweet sound of her perfectly timed breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Um before I go on I would just like to say that I am not a racist person and I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with what Puck had said in the first chapter. I wouldn't ever think little of someone because of their colour or race because they can't help what culture they come from. Another reason why I am not racist is because at school I am best friends with an aboriginal, an African and an Asian. So if I had hurt anyone's feelings I apologize because I should have thought my decision over a couple of times.

I also don't like to swear and it takes me a while to make myself type the words that I would never say. But I also think that it isn't actually me saying it. It is the character. Oh and thank you for all of your reviews they make me feel loved.

SPOILERS: Oh My Glee! I loved never been kissed...BEISTE... I laughed so hard when Sam first said it, and then Tina did it as well. It was so sweet when Karofsky kissed Kurt, even though it was so abrupt and all and the boys singing to coach Beiste, but I kind of liked the girls mash up better, even though it didn't have Finn's dancing. I'll stop rambling now... well after I say this I LOVE BLAINE, but not as much as I LOVE FINN.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter three- let the games begin

The morning light shone through the open window in Finn and Rachel's room as the pair began to stir in their sleep and they awoke to sight of each other. The first thing Rachel could do was push him away, though it took Finn a while to remember why. But after a few seconds he remembered everything, from Rachel throwing the beer at him, to getting wasted and falling asleep on the floor beside her.

"What are you doing back here Finn?" Rachel asked with pure anger taking over her features. Finn knew she was pissed and the only way to get back in her good books was to be completely polite. But that wasn't what he wanted; he wanted her gone, out of his life for good. He let a small smile slip and pulled her closer.

"I just wanted too..." Finn's voice trailed off as he noticed his beloved Flannelettes lying across the floor in several pieces. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed waking over half of the neighbourhood. Rachel suddenly felt guilty as Finn sprung to his feet and paced with worry clear on his face.

"What am I going to do? Flannies are my signature thing. Are people going to think something went wrong? I could always just start to dress differently. But then would people think I am having a mid life crisis if I do. Then they'll think I'm old. Oh my god, what am I going to do" Rachel couldn't help but smile at his incoherent rambling but saw the dirty look he gave her and her mood changed completely.

"They're just clothes Finn! You can buy new ones, it's not like they were special or anything"

"Not special! I can't believe you just said that. My Flannies are the most important piece of clothing I have. They shape my style. I don't have anything that doesn't go with my flannies. Haven't you seen the way I dress, or are you too busy with Jesse?" Rachel's eyes widened at his last statement. She hadn't been near Jesse since Finn had asked her to stop calling him. She even deleted his phone number, email address and she declined an offer to make an album with him, and that decision could have ruined her entire career.

"Oh come on Finn, you know I have given up a lot because you don't like Jesse, so do not say I don't love you." Rachel screamed back and went to leave the room with Finn following. She swung the door open and walked out as he followed her, they hadn't even noticed that every single one of their friends and Quinn's mother were sitting in the living room watching them with surprise because the pair hadn't had a fight that bad since the Santana incident.

"Really? You think you had to give up a lot to make this work? I had to leave my entire family behind to come here with you because I thought we were so much in love that we could last forever" Rachel Turned around to see all the emotion in Finn's eye's, and she wanted to feel guilty but everything wasn't about him and she had left her family too.

"Oh Finn, don't you dare bring up leaving Lima because it was a joint decision" Rachel pointed at him to emphasis her point and Kurt sat watching them with wide eyes. 'They were supposed to be perfect' Kurt thought to himself as Mercedes tried to look away from the fighting pair.

"By Joint you mean who... you and who else? Oh yeah YOU" Finn stepped in closer waving his arms around like he was going completely spastic. The friends they had known for so long tried to interrupt and make their presence known but Finn and Rachel wouldn't even give them the chance to try.

"You know that I hate you right now Finn! You are being horrible, mean and completely deplorable. I wish you would just leave" Finn was taken aback by her statement. He wasn't the one who was supposed to leave, she was. He couldn't be the one that ended it all, the one that the paparazzi trashed and everyone hated. He thought back to the time when they were young and in love and they promised that they would never break up with each other; he had to make her break that promise.

"Why don't you leave? If you have such a problem with me, why don't you just leave me and make my day?" Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek and Finn felt terrible for making her feel that way, but why he did he had no idea. He didn't love her like he used too and he may never love her again. But that feeling of guilt wouldn't go away, and it probably never will.

"I won't leave you because I still love you" Rachel heard a soft "aww" and turned her head to see all of her friends watching with pity in their eyes. SH didn't want them to pity her, they were her friends and them feeling sorry for her was the last thing she wanted. She wiped her fresh tears from her face and walked back into her room and slammed the door.

"Rachel, come back!" Finn walked over to the door and knocked as hard as he could to get her attention. "Come out Rach, we have to talk." Finn lent against the door and closed his eyes. 'Why am I even trying?' he thought before walking away from the door. "We'll talk later Rachel. Remember that"

Everyone looked to Finn but he just ignored them and walked into the kitchen to make some toast. If they tried to talk to him he would just ignore them and eat his toast while they talk. There was no way in hell that anyone would change his mind about ending things, because he was done.

"Finn is things alright with you and Rachel?" He looked up to see a worried Kurt hanging through the doorway. He looked down to the toaster that seemed to be taking hours to cook one piece of bread, even though it had only been a minute. "You can ignore me all you want; I am not going anywhere until you explain what all that was. You and Rachel love each other, I just don't understand it" Finn slammed his hands down on the bench and stared daggers at Kurt.

"She doesn't love me! She loves Jesse and I know it for sure so don't question my judgement. I would leave her but the tabloids would trash my Rep and I need to make it up to the top" Kurt sat down at the little table in the middle of the room and interlocked his fingers. Finn wanted her gone and as much as he loved her Finn was his brother, well sort of, and he would do anything for his brother. Even if it was get rid of the girl he knew Finn loved.

"I want to help you. I mean I love Rachel and all, but you are my brother and well, I kind of don't want you to reproduce with a girl that annoying" Finn turned to Kurt with a devious smile and nodded his head. They shared a look and Kurt motioned for Finn to sit next to him, and he followed the instructions without a second thought.

"Ok, so this is what you are going to do. Start to do things to irritate her. Change your deodorant to one she completely hates. Put your shoes on the furniture, whatever pisses her off, do it. Then when she is completely pissed at you ask her if she has gained some weight, or in Rachel's case, when she is singing tell her she is off key. After you do all of that she will be gone and you will be free." Finn looked to his step brother as if he was a god, he had everything he needed to get rid of her and it only took seconds to learn, it was the best class he had ever taken.

"What if she doesn't leave me? Then what do I do?" Kurt shook his head. How could his plan not work, it worked for every single other person that used his advice, well aside from that footballer who wanted to dump Brittany. Brittany got so upset that Santana went and abused him until he promised not to dump her, but Brittany ended up dumping the very next day.

"Just call me, Ok?" Finn nodded his head and took a bite out of his toast. It couldn't be to hard could it? It was only telling her she looked fat. Kurt got up and left the room with a smile on his face. He hadn't had loving feelings for Finn in a long time, but the bitch in him had to come out and Rachel would soon be out of his life and she will be so distraught that she will need comforting and best friend Kurt will come out to play.

"Kurt, what did you just do that for? They can't break up, they are supposed to be a couple and I don't want them to break up because everything will get awkward. There will be Rachel's friends and Finn's friends and I just can't live with that" Kurt looked at Rachel's blond roommate who had obviously eavesdropping.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to eavesdrop Quinn? Besides I don't want him to date her, they are completely opposite and she can get extremely annoying sometimes. I wasn't going to do anything about it until I saw that fight anyway" Kurt walked away from Quinn, but not without bumping her shoulder and giving her a dirty look.

"How could he do that?" Quinn quietly asked herself before looking in at Finn who had the largest smile she had ever seen. Quinn inwardly scowled and walked away to tell Rachel what was going to happen. She figured if Rachel knew then she could get her best friend to make him leave first, because she did not want Rachel to get hurt.

"RACHEL, LET ME IN" Quinn yelled out whilst walking over to the cream coloured door. The door didn't open and that was exactly what was to be expected. Quinn started to bang on the door and didn't stop. She started to make a rhythm and hit the door like a drum set. She heard a few sniggers before she broke out into song, singing along to the beat. "If you don't let me in, I will bust your Fucking door down. Please let me in or I will get Puck to cut you. If you keep don't open up I will..." Quinn didn't get to finish because the door swung open and she was pulled in by her sleeve and lost her balance. She looked up to Rachel lying face down on her bed crying.

"Rachel, I know you're upset bu—"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Well you are completely mistaken, I am pissed off. Finn is such a dick and I don't even want to think about him, so if you have come in here to talk about him you can just leave" Persistent as always Quinn sat down next to Rachel and rubbed soothing circles on her back. The small brunette laid down in Quinn's lap as Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's fore head.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I have to tell you so shut up and listen. Someone has been giving Finn tips to get you to leave, I don't want you to get hurt so if you don't want to leave him, then don't get mad if he does things to annoy you or says hurtful comments" Rachel tensed up and looked Quinn in the eyes hoping that her best friend in the entire world would give her some truth.

"Who? Who is helping him?"

"I can't say!" Quinn felt terrible as she saw Rachel curl away from her and moved off the bed to sit on the balcony. So many memories rushed into her head. She tried to push them aside but they just kept coming.

"_I love you Rachel!"_

"_You're the best girlfriend in the world Rach"_

"_I will never leave you Rach"_

"_You look so beautiful in the moonlight Rach"_

"_I could lay here forever Rach"_

"_I'm going to kiss you now! If you don't mind" Finn leaned down and Kissed Rachel with all the passion he could muster up in the few seconds he had before his lips collided with hers._

When her Finn montage finally finished Rachel wanted to scream, but the only emotion she could show was sad tears. How could Finn be so terrible? He had always loved her and had a great way of showing it too. But everything had gone downhill from the very moment she knew she had broken his heart.

"Rachel, it isn't your fault he feels that way, so ju—-"

"It is my fault, He tried to show me he loved me and I yelled at him. He tried to apologize and I called Jesse. It is my entire fault that he doesn't want me and don't even try to tell me it isn't" Quinn was about to reply but Mercedes poked her head in the door and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, we were thinking of going to central park in a few and wanted to know if you two were coming." Quinn looked to Rachel who discretely shook her head but Quinn knew that wasn't what the girl needed. She didn't need to be stuck in her room, crying her eyes out to sad music. She needed to be out with her friends, even if that meant spending the entire day with Finn.

"We'll come, just as long as everyone comes" Mercedes nodded and left the room. She knew Rachel was pissed but she just ignored the look her small friend was giving her and walked over to Rachel's closet to pick out something hot. By the time she finished sorting through the clothes she had picked out tight black skinnies, Finn's chucky shirt and black chucks.

"You're kidding right? I cannot wear this in public. People magazine said I am a fashion icon and this is not like anything I have worn before." Quinn rolled her eyes and handed the small brunette the clothes. She gave her a warning glare and Rachel immediately started to strip out of her clothes to put on the new ones.

"You have dressed like this before Rachel and there is evidence to prove it"

"When and what evidence?" Rachel asked as she pulled the tight jeans up along her thighs.

"Remember that day you and Finn went to go see the midnight screening of all the Chucky movies and you had your extremely tight black leather pants and Knee length White singlet dress thingy with four inch black stilettos." Rachel smiled, remembering how great she had looked. She had always loved her body; she kept in perfect health and stayed a good weight.

"I remember, Vogue magazine said, and I quote 'Young Rachel Berry looks fabulous in her well fitting leather pants with a nice simple white shirt and black stilettos. Her and long time Boy friend Finn Hudson, seem to have an eye for fashion as they attend the midnight screening of all five chucky movies, etc etc etc"

"See, now come on we have a park to get to" Quinn pulled Rachel out into the living room where everyone sat waiting for the two girls. The first person Rachel saw was Finn, sitting on the couch in Puck's clothes. She didn't feel the least bit guilty for ripping his clothes apart and she knew that she shouldn't have to.

"If Rachel is going then I'm not" Every one rolled their eyes at Finn's statement, well everyone except for Rachel who crossed her arms like she was about to have a tantrum.

"If Finn's going then I'm not going" As the words left Rachel's mouth Santana gave Quinn a devious grin and the pair nodded to each other knowing exactly what to do.

"Then it's settled. You both stay here and we will go have some 'so called' fun at the park. Goodbye Losers" Santana walked out the door as everyone else followed and Rachel inwardly cursed, knowing that she should have kept her mouth shut. Because now she had to spend the entire day with Finn.

'How Fun' Rachel thought to herself before falling onto the lounge and texting on her blackberry.

Finn sat next to her with his jaw clenched and his fists balled, wanting to punch Puck so hard. He didn't want to spend the whole day with just Rachel. She would ignore him and make him feel like crap, that's if she even acknowledged his existence to begin with.

**GLEE!**

The pair had been sitting on the lounge for twenty minutes with the only sound being the rhythmic tapping of Rachel's texting. Finn knew he had to do something or say something to break the awkwardness, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, so he settled for resting his feet on the table. When the tapping of the keys stopped Finn knew she had noticed that his shoes were currently on the table, but was surprised when she went back to tapping on the tiny keys that his fingers had always been too big for.

'Rachel play it cool, play it cool. You can always clean the table later when he isn't in the room. Don't let him know you are irritated, that would just give him what he wants' her small phone vibrated in her hand and _Message from: Sunshine_. The small brunette smiled and opened the message from her old rival.

_Soz bout Ur fight, He don't see u like us. Love u like a sista._

Rachel and Sunshine had come to terms with their differences and ended up being really close. Rachel had even been sunshine's maid of honour because they were so close. It hadn't taken them long to come to terms with each other and after they had Sunshine had come back to New Directions and they won Nationals with an amazing rendition of 'Tell Him' that was sung by the pair. Rachel's fingers typed out her own words quickly and she pressed send, when finally happy with her end result.

_Don't be sorry, He's a JERK. I gotta go anywayz, TTYL Rachy._

"I'm having a shower" Rachel blatantly stated. She had forgotten that her phone was sitting on her lap and stood up to walk to the bathroom, making the small device fall underneath the couch, though she hadn't noticed. After she was in the bathroom she stripped off her clothes and let her limp hair fall down around her neck as she stared at her body in the mirror. She knew that she was in tip top shape, but she couldn't help but feel bloated. She grabbed a bit of skin and pulled it outward.

"Oh My God, I am so fat" she stated in shock, but didn't pay any more attention to it because she felt like she was going to cry. She turned on the hot water, which was shortly followed by the cold and stood under the perfectly temperate water and felt a sudden burst of ambition. If Finn wanted her gone, then she would fight every urge she had to leave and make him leave first. She felt a smile take over her face as she squirted some shampoo into her hand and rubbed it into her dirty hair.

**GLEE!**

"Damn it" Finn mumbled to himself as he reached for the remote. But it fell underneath the couch instead of being firmly gripped in his hand. Finn inwardly cursed as he got on his hands and knees and reached under the couch. He had done the same thing every single day and he knew that there was a lot of stuff under there. Some days he felt as though there could be some monster living under there that would swallow him hole. He knew it was childish, but that was how he felt.

'EWWWWWW' Finn thought to himself as his hand grabbed onto something sticky and furry. He quickly let go and continued on his search for the missing remote.

"Eureka" Finn yelled out as he felt a slender piece of technology, but doubted it was the remote when it vibrated in his hand. At first he got scared and dropped it but decided to step into his idol Indiana Jones's shoes and reached for the technology again. He pulled his hand out from under the couch and saw that it was Rachel's phone and felt sudden disgust, But after seconds of thought was curious as to who was texting her. He looked at the small screen that read: _Message from: Quinny_.

He knew that reading her messages were wrong but couldn't help but press the OK button. He would have gotten away with the crime if Rachel hadn't of walked out of the bathroom to find him looking down at her tiny phone.

"FINN" she yelled out before running over and jumping over the back of the couch to tackle him and get the phone. "Don't ever read my messages you jerk!" She angrily stated before grabbing her phone and sending him a death glare.

"Um, can you get off me?" Finn said with and angry voice as Rachel noticed that she was straddling him and she was only in a towel.

"Fine" She stood up with a huff and walked into her and Finn's bedroom, this time remembering her phone. When she was sure that he wasn't going to walk in, she dropped the towel and went over to the cupboard to fetch some clothes and get changed. At that moment she remembered that she had recently gotten a message and reached for her phone and started to read.

_Remember to stand Ur ground and make him leave 1__st__. I know u can do it ;) Quinny_

Rachel smiled and texted back:

_Oh I will. Rachy_

After she was fully dressed her phone vibrated again and she knelt down on the bed to read what her blond friend had sent.

_Let the games Begin! Quinny_

Rachel felt a smile take over her features as she quickly replied.

_Oh its on like donkey Kong =] Rachy_

Rachel smiled and felt a sudden rush of happiness. She wasn't expecting for her phone to go off again and was surprised when it vibrated in her hand. She looked down to the screen with curiosity and it read: _ Message from: Britt_

She pressed ok and looked down to the small writing and couldn't help but smile at what the blond had sent her.

_I like eggs_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for updating late. I had my yearly exams and I didn't get any time to write. I hope I pass my tests so I don't have to repeat year Eight. Sorry for my sort of/ not really a rant, Rant.

Thank you for your advice tazzziemae, I like to get constructive criticism because it can help me make my stories better and I don't take it personally. I agree with what you said and I might take on your idea. Thank you.

Thank you for all of your reviews. You are all so kind and I love you all for that.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it to be mine, I do not own Glee... I'm going to go cry now... Just Kidding.

Chapter Four: Cold hearted liar.

"Rachel, baby, Where is your boyfriend Fred, or something?" Rachel rolled her eyes as her agent walked down the crowded streets of New York, glued to her side. She knew that he was capital G gay, even though he claimed not to be. She could see it in the way he walked, talked and lightly flirted with every man that passed by. He dressed way to fancy to be classed as straight, and his hair was the most important thing in the world to him.

"His name is Finn and he is at home with Noah"

"Whatever! Who really cares for boys anyway? Oh that dress is beautiful, we're going into that shop to get that dress" Rachel lightly laughed as the nicely dressed man dragged her into the store that she knew was expensive but followed suit, not wanting to enrage him in public.

"I have a lunch date with an interviewer so this has to be quick" Rachel stated, pointing her finger at him with authority. But he just rolled his eyes and looked around the store, occasionally picking up a dress or two while Rachel checked her watch. She was supposed to be at that lunch date in twenty minutes and it took fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant.

"Come on Robert, we have to go or we'll be late" Rachel tapped her foot on the ground and pointed to her watch trying to make him hurry up because the interview was one of the most important things in her career at this moment in time.

"Please just try this on first dear and then we can get going, pretty please" Rachel grabbed the awful looking dress and shoved it back into the rack getting a loud huff from Robert and she dragged him out of the shop and practically ran down the street, ignoring the way her phone continued to vibrate in her hand as they ran all the way to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant Rachel hadn't even broken a sweat, while on the other hand her agent Robert was sweating like a pig. The y both slumped over the divider that was along the path to get their breath back and didn't worry about on lookers because who really cared if they saw her puffed out, everyone gets puffed out. She saw the interviewer sitting at a table in the back corner, impatiently looking down at her watch and then looking around to see if she was there yet.

Rachel stood up straight and smoothed out her nice, short and flowing black skirt, along with her mid length button down shirt and white singlet underneath. On the run there she had nearly broken her high heels and that could have been a disaster. It could have ruined everything. She started to walk over to the interviewer with an uneasy smile on her face because everyone in the restaurant was watching her and soon the woman that had been waiting for her noticed her presence and smiled wide, with the trace of a smirk.

"Rachel, Honey, you look fabulous. Have a seat and we'll start with this life changing interview" Rachel felt her smile grow larger as she gracefully sat down across from the woman that could change her life. She was glad that the interview was about her career and not her personal life because she did not want to talk about Finn. It had only been a day since their little fight and he still hadn't left and as much as she loved him she just wished he would leave. The woman smiled and looked down to her clip board and looked back to Rachel with a creepy smile which made her feel uneasy again.

"So, if you don't mind I would like to get this over and done with as soon as possible because I don't want to miss my daughter perform in her school's musical" Rachel felt a small smile take over her face and she couldn't help make the conversation about the interviewer.

"What musical are they doing?"

"Um, wicked, or maybe west side story. You know the one with that Franken furter in it" Rachel let a small sweet laugh slip out of her mouth as she smiled at the woman.

"You mean Rocky Horror"

"That's the one! Yeah she is going to play Magenta. I am so proud of her; she is in her final year of high school and wants to follow your footsteps. You're her idol" Rachel smiled at the woman again before the subject was changed back to her and they were in a full on interview.

**GLEE!**

"Ok, so I know that this is totally off the subject, but can you tell me about you and Finn? You know, to finish this off with something happy that all of the readers will love." Rachel felt what she thought was a permanent smile fault for a second and she knew that the woman had noticed by the sudden frown she had.

"I would love to talk about my loving boyfriend who loves me so much. He is just so amazing and I just L-Love him so much and know that every day I'm with him is the best day of my life!" Rachel knew that every word that left her own mouth was a lie, well the majority of them. As much as she wanted him to just go die in a hole she would always have that feeling for him that would never go away no matter what she did.

"I suspect that you are lying Miss. Berry! You can trust me, I'm not going to add anything bad that you say into the interview because you are a very sweet girl and I, couldn't ruin your career because of some personal issues"

Rachel looked up to the woman who had a genuine smile and she felt as though she could open up to this woman. Even though she hadn't ever met her before this very day. Rachel turned to look at her agent who was sitting at the table behind the interviewer, he was shaking his head mouthing 'Don't tell her anything' and 'This is about your career'. But she just ignored him and looked to the woman with a very serious face.

"Things haven't been great. We had a really bad fight the other night and we just haven't had the same feelings since them. I still love him but I hate him at the same time. He is just being such a jerk and I just can't stand being around him anymore. I think we are at breaking point and I just wish we could go back to when we were two teens in-love who didn't care what anyone else thought. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt about my First husband, and then the same with husband number four" Rachel felt herself smile again and but was distracted by the woman abruptly standing up and grabbing her bag. "I have to go, my daughters musical starts soon and I really have to go!" Rachel smiled and stood up ready to give the lady a hug like she does at the end of every interview, but the lady just walked away leaving her with her thoughts

"Oh Rachel baby, I can't believe you and Finn are having problems" Robert said pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair before bursting into a small fit of laughter which got him a strange look from Rachel. "She left you the bill." Rachel playfully slapped him in the arm and picked up her phone to check her messages. Her eyes widened as she saw that she had six missed calls and five messages. Three of the calls had come from Finn, Two from Quinn and One from Puck. While the majority of her messages came from Quinn, she had one that had come from Finn.

_Rachel, do not go to that interview. Quinny_

_If you go to that interview your career will be ruined. Quinny_

_Rachel stop ignoring my messages and come home right now. Quinny_

_That lady trash talks everyone Rachel; if you go to that interview she will ruin you. Quinny_

_Rach, don't tell that lady anything. I don't want her to ruin your career and if she knows anything about our problems she will exploit them and make everyone hate us. Be smart and don't go to that interview. Finn_

"Oh crap."Robert looked at Rachel with questioning eyes, urging her to explain the reason for her minor profanity. "That lady is going to ruin my career. Oh My God, what am I going to do" Rachel started to hyper ventilate so Robert fanned her face and sat her down, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his spare hand.

"Don't worry Rachel, I will sort everything out. Just go home and rest and I will get that interview to not be published, or get her fired or whatever it takes ok?" Rachel nodded her head and left the restaurant leaving Robert behind to do his thing. When he turned to the table he noticed the bill still sitting there and an extremely cute waiter was coming his way.

"For Christ sake" Robert said before grabbing his wallet and paying for the bill, along with his.

**GLEE!**

Instead of going home like Robert had told her to, Rachel knew that she had to fix it all herself. She had to stop that stupid article from even getting to an editor. The first thing she had to do was find whichever school it was that was putting on Rocky horror. It had taken several pointless phone calls to get nowhere. She had phoned every single school in the district and none of them were putting on Rocky Horror. The lady had lied to make Rachel trust her enough to open up about Finn and that is not going to get her anywhere in the acting business. That woman was a cold hearted liar who was willing to ruin someone else's career to get further in her own, even if that person still had so much more left to do with life.

Rachel looked up from her phone and saw a very familiar sign _'hairy Harry's Barber shop.' _She hadn't been to that small little shop in a very long time and seeing it after so long made a smile take over her face. She still remembered the first time her and Quinn came across Harry's shop. They were nineteen and in serious need of a haircut and had no idea where any of the shops were. Rachel pushed the door open and heard the same bell that he had always had and her smile widened. It was good to be back. 

"Rachel Berry. Why I haven't seen you in years. What brings you back to my little shop" Rachel smiled at the small, old man standing behind the front counter as the same employees he had always had looked up from the customers. She was enveloped in a hug and had no problem with hugging back.

"I know, I am so sorry about that. I would have come back if my agent had of given me the time, because I love it here. You do the best haircuts ever"

"You mean we do the best haircuts ever" One of the ladies stated with a smile and Rachel smiled back giving her a nod. She had no idea why she had gone along with Robert when he insisted she should get the best haircuts instead of going to some little shop in the bad end of New York. He had been wrong when he said that there were better hair dressers in New York, because little old Harry and his Harriet's were the best hair dressers there ever was.

"How are things with you and Finn?" Another woman who was standing by and empty chair said while filling her nails and chewing some gum.

"Oh, just fine and dandy." Rachel said dumping her hand bag on the small couch beside the window and fell down beside it with an un happy look on her face. She had always been able to talk to these people because she trusted them and knew that they didn't like Finn to begin with. Well except for Gina, the youngest of the employees who seemed to flirt with every man that came into the shop. They had always told Rachel to leave him because he would break her heart and now she knows that she should have listened.

"Tell us what's wrong baby!" One of the older women said and Rachel looked up at their frowning faces.

"I and Finn have been having problems and in just hours everyone in the whole of America, maybe even the world would know of them and Finn will be out the door before you could even say pumpernickel."

"Pumpernickel?" One woman asked another who just shook her head an elbowed her in the ribs.

"You know that you could always just deny the facts, even if they are true" Rachel looked around the room sure she had heard a familiar voice. She scanned over a couple of times before she saw the blond man sitting in one of the barber's chairs.

"SAM!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs with excitement. She had always liked Sam, but Finn absolutely despised him. She knew that the main reason was that Sam was absolutely gorgeous and girls would swoon when he walked past, and that was what Finn wanted. He obviously had that now but in high school things were different.

"The one and only" Rachel smiled and ran over to him with open arms. They shared a hug before Rachel sat on the bench in front of him and they got to talking about the good times.

**Ten minutes later**

"Remember that time when Finn tried to eat a whole gallon of disgusting cafeteria coleslaw to impress you and ended up throwing up on you" Rachel smiled at the memory, though Sam continued to talk, not even noticing how she continued to smile and wasn't actually listening.

"And that shit was absolutely disgusting; I mean I wouldn't do it. Not even for a million dollars. Especially if it meant me throwing up on the girl I love" Rachel was brought out of her trance when Sam mentioned the word "Love".

"Did you just say love?" Sam nodded his head and rested a hand on Rachel's knee.

"Face it; as much as he says he hates you, he will always be thinking of how much he truly loves you. From the moment I stepped into McKinley I knew he loved you." Rachel scoffed and slid down off of the bench.

"How Sam? How could you tell he loved me?"

"From the way he looked at you with loving eyes. How he would non-stop talk about you when he was with me and Puck. How he would choose you over any cheerio. How he would kiss you with so much passion. How he—"Rachel held her figure to Sam's lips and moved away to grab her bag. She didn't want to hear of how much he used to love her. She wanted him to love her like that now. She wanted him to look at her with loving eyes, talk about her all the time, Choose her over his stupid groupies, kiss her with all of the passion he had stored up inside. But most of all she wanted to marry him. She wanted him to get down on one knee and propose and tell her how much he loves her.

Rachel looked down to her watch and inwardly kicked herself. It was getting late and she had promised Quinn she would help to cook dinner. That promise was well and truly out the window.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you all" Rachel went to leave but Sam chased after her with a grin on his face.

'Hey Rachel! If things don't work out with Finn. Give me a call" He slipped his card down into her front pocket and backed away with a pleased smile taking over his features.

**GLEE!**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Quinn yelled out with anger and worry clear in her voice. She was frantically stirring the pasta sauce in the pot and trying to figure out the rest of the recipe that Rachel had written down a couple of nights ago. She wasn't sure how much of what to put in which pot, or how long to cook it for and she was well and truly pissed that her best friend broke her promise. As minor as it may have been.

"I see her walking along the side walk; she is looking down at something in her hand. It looks like a magazine. She looks mad, and kind of sad" Puck was looking out the window and down at the side walk where Rachel must obviously be. Finn smacked him in the back of the head and walked over to the front door, just waiting for her to open it.

When the door finally swung open Rachel was looking down at the magazine and Finn thought she was about to have a spaz attack or something. She didn't look up from the glossy paper and ran straight into his chest.

"Finn?" Rachel said with fear in her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see at this very moment, but obviously someone up there must have something against her because, just for her he turned out to be the first person she bumped into, literally.

"Where have you been Rach? I was so worried that something had happened and I so hope that you didn't talk to that lady. Please tell me you didn't." Finn couldn't help but notice the flash of regret that went across Rachel's face and he knew she had gone to the interview.

Rachel didn't know what to do, so as her last resort she held up the magazine to show Finn the cover story: _Trouble in paradise for Child's play stars Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. The hidden problems that have only just recently been shed some light. Turn to page 10 for more._

Finn snatched the magazine out of her hand and took a closer look at the cover before opening to its said page. Finn cleared his throat and looked to Rachel with anger.

"It has taken less than a year to fall in-love with TV's hottest couple Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. We have seen them plastered all over billboards and magazines', smiling like everything is all happy family. But in an interview with Rachel Berry herself she admitted to the hidden troubles of their relationship, saying that Things haven't been great. She said that she had never actually loved him and they were just with each other for the fame and that she just can't hide it anymore and wants to break free from the chains and date, hotter and more famous men, Maybe Sam Evans is what she needs. She is obviously very close to the young talent because I had seen them with my very eyes very close together in front of some cheap barber shop named Hairy harry's barber shop. Unfortunately I didn't have a camera on me and didn't get any pictures of the pair's hot chemistry-"

Finn looked to Rachel, upset that she would say things like that or even go near Sam after high school was over and life was great. But obviously she wanted more than him. She wanted some blond man whore that cheated on Quinn with some peroxide blonde cheerio who only wanted sex.

"I never said that!" Rachel had tears running down her cheeks and Finn wanted nothing more than to hug her, but he had to stand his ground.

"I thought you were different Rach! I thought that you didn't care for looks. But obviously I was wrong. You only care about blonde guys with abs and I'm just some tall freak that you used to get famous." His words came out harsh with all of his bottled up anger and Rachel knew a fight was soon to come. Finn turned to walk away, but she wouldn't let him and held his arm close to her body, hugging it tightly.

"I would never say anything like that because I love you and I would never choose some blonde man whore over you. You're my number one guy! My favourite person in the world! But most importantly, you're my one true love" Finn looked down to her and felt his heart warm. He could tell that she was telling the truth, but he couldn't let her get to him. He had to make her pay for going to that stupid interview.

"You can say all of those things and make me feel like you are all mine. But I don't think I could ever believe it. I will never feel like you're all mine. No matter how hard you try to convince me, I never will" Rachel's grip loosened on his arm and more soft tears ran down her cheeks. Finn made his way to his and Rachel's room with a feeling of accomplishment, but when he turned to see her broken down face. He couldn't help but feel his heart break, but he couldn't turn back now and contradict everything he had said. The ball was in her court and it was time for her to make a move and Finn just hoped that her decision would be a wise choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for making you guys wait so much for me to update but I had writers block as much as I hate to admit it. I know how I'm going to end the story but I'm just trying to figure out how to get there. I have also had two English assignments that have had to do with writing. I had to write a story and a script and I'm sure that you don't want to hear my excuses for writing this late. I won't do it again; well I'll try not to. But I think that I can keep that promise because I am now on school holidays which is the best because now I don't have to put up with my mean maths teacher. Any way**

**I had recently gone to see Sydney's school spectacular (yes I'm an Australian girl) and half way through it I got this idea for the opening of the chapter. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts and favourites and anything else that you can do. You are all so very kind and I will try to update quicker then I have been lately.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part... I don't own anything related to Glee... But I do own the journalist in this chapter YAY... I also don't own any song used.**

**Any way on with the story... Oh yeah this chapter is kind of sexual but their copulating is necessary to the story. Sorry if you get grossed out because I know that writing it is going to gross me out... Any way So on and so forth. **

**Chapter 5: Making a wrong into a right.**

"Last but not least is McKinley Highs New Directions"

The crowd cheered wildly as the short African man left the stage and lights dimmed. New Directions as a team were all sitting in their separate seats waiting for their cue to start, but first it was Rachel. She was the star and everyone knew it. But the problem was that they usually had trouble accepting it. Brad started to play the tune to the song she had been practising with her fellow glee clubbers for months. She heard her cue and started to sing like she had never sung before.

**There's a hero,  
if you look inside your heart,  
you don't have to be afraid of what you are,**

**There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away. **

The crowed looked in all directions, trying to find were the beautiful voice was coming from. That was the moment that Rachel stood up from her aisle seat in the back row and started to walk towards the stage.

When Rachel was almost at the stage Finn stuck out his hand and pulled her back before standing up and hugging her behind as she sung her lines in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive, **

Finn smiled as he twirled her and added his voice into the mix to make a perfect harmony.

**So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong,  
and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.**

The pair held hands and made their way to the stage. Finn smiled down to Rachel while she smiled up and they had the most love in each other's eyes. When they got up to the stage they stood off to the side, facing each other with both of their hands in the other, just waiting for the next pair to perfectly sing their verse.

Puck slowly stands from his seat on one side of the room while Quinn did the same on the other.

**It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,**

They made their way to the centre of the crowd and held out their hands to the other, but didn't touch. Quinn turned away and started to walk towards the stage as Puck followed and watched her every move as she sang her heart out.

**You can find love,  
if you search within yourself,  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear.**

When they both got to the stage all of New Directions got up from their seats that were everywhere around the room and started to sing, all of their voices blending in with Quinn and Puck's.

**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
**

Quinn and Puck stopped and stood still in the same position Finn and Rachel had just been in. Rachel let go of Finn's hand while she walked over to the side of the stage that the boys had gone to and Finn had gone over to the girls while Quinn and Puck stayed out in the centre of the stage.

**So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong,  
and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you**

Rachel smiled at Finn after the chorus was over because she knew it was her turn again and she knew she had to do it perfectly because New Directions had to beat Vocal Adrenalin even if it killed them.

Rachel stepped away from the boys and pushed Quinn and Puck away from each other and took their place.

**Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
in time you'll find the way.**

The entire group moved to the centre of the stage as Rachel raised her hand up to the sky as she belted out the final notes of the verse. The rest of New Directions moved to stand in one line at the front of the stage to finish off the song and no matter what happened none of them could shake the feeling that they were going to win.

**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.**

As the chorus ended they all took each other's hands in their own and looked to each other with wide smiles. They all looked out to the crowed as they quietly did the last two lines, still smiling like they had just found out they had won.

**That a hero lies in...you  
Ooohh that a hero lies in...you**

When the music faded they all let go of each other's hands and hugged the person next to them with all the love they had. Finn had Rachel in his strong embrace and he didn't want to let go of her, not in a million years because she was the best thing in his life and he knew it. Everyone knew it.

**GLEE!**

Rachel abruptly sat up in her bed and looked around to see that she was only dreaming. She had no idea why but when she and Finn would be fighting her dreams are always things that have happened in the past. Things that remind her how much she actually loves him. She looked over to the door which leads out to the lounge room and thought of Finn sleeping out on the sofa in only his boxers, showing off his perfectly sculpted six pack that you could melt butter on. Rachel felt herself heat up at the thought and even though she was alone in the room she felt embarrassed. Finn made her hot and when she got hot over him she had to do something about it and that something was usually sex. But the fact that they are fighting meant she had to find another way to relieve herself of all of her hotness, as you could say.

She pushed the blankets off of her small body and quickly jumped out of the bed. Finding away to relieve her was harder then she thought. She had tried to not think of him, but as soon as she stopped the image of his practically naked body rushed back into her mind and she felt the exact same way as she had before. The digital clock sitting on her bed side table read _**2:19**_ and Rachel knew that everyone would be asleep at this time which meant that she could rush out of her room and have a cold shower or something. Even though that is only what boys do.

The moment Rachel opened the door she saw that light was coming out of the kitchen and the first word that came to her mind was 'shit.' The light turned off and she let out a sigh of relief but then the lounge room light came on and Finn walked in to see Rachel standing there in the door way covered in sweat and clad in only her very revealing black, lacy underwear and bra. Finn dropped his can of red bull and let his jaw drop. Rachel just nervously laughed and walked towards the bathroom while Finn crossed over his legs and covered his private area with his hands.

"At least we still make each other hot" Rachel said over her shoulder before closing the door and smiling to herself. She still had that effect over him. She still had the ability to make him hot and get it up and knowing that just made her smile.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked at herself from every angle possible and the smile never left her face.

"I have no idea why I thought I looked fat. I am in such great shape right now" Rachel said to herself before letting her smile drop for a second with the only reason being that she wanted to see her smile once more. She was about to let everything drop so that she was in absolutely nothing when he heard a light tap on the door and she knew that it was Finn. She puffed up her hair and applied some lipstick before checking her reflection in the mirror and liking what she saw. She walked over to the door and opened it. Biting her lower lip she seductively leant against the door way and smiled at him.

"Is there something you want Finn?" She asked in a low sultry voice while trailing her finger down his sweaty chest. He subconsciously nodded his head and followed Rachel as she slowly walked backwards into the bath room. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, but what he did know was that whatever it was he wanted it... Badly.

"Shower with me honey" Rachel bite her lower lip as she continued to talk in that sexy voice that she knew Finn just couldn't resist. The fact that they are supposed to be fighting was just the icing on the cake for Rachel because they can hate each other's guts, but they will always still find each other hot.

"Isn't it a little early for a shower?" Finn asked while leaning against the bathroom door. Rachel started to walk over to him with a devious smirk and when she came to a halt she rested her hands on his obviously worked on pecks.

"Maybe!" She smiled one more time before turning away to turn on the shower but before she could get out of reach Finn pulled her back around to face him and started to cover her in kisses as she let out a pleased moan. She pushed back his head and started to kiss his lips with all of the passion she had held in for the past few days and she just hoped that their fighting was over and done with.

Rachel pushed everything off of the bench top and jumped up to the recently cleared space right beside the basin. Finn stood in between her legs with his arms wrapped around her as they continued to kiss each other both of them not wanting it to end.

Finn pulled away from Rachel and rested his fore head against her as they both started to breathe heavily.

"Do you want to go to the bed room?" Rachel asked with a hopeful smile. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and could tell that she excited him because of the lump in his boxers that she could feel pressing against her. Finn probably wouldn't admit it but Rachel had figured out that that one time in the auditorium during high school when they first kissed, he hadn't run out because he found her repulsive. He ran out because she had excited him just a little too much.

"You do know that this means nothing, Right?" Rachel's face fell as the words left his lips but she just put on a show face and nodded her head before pushing him back and making her way back to the bed room with Finn following close behind.

She flicked on the light switch and pulled Finn towards her pressing her lips to his neck and kissing lightly along his jaw line as she rested her hands on his perfectly defined pecks. Finn knew that it felt right but he couldn't stay with her, He had to get her to leave because she just wanted things too much and he wasn't ready for marriage, well at least he thought so.

He felt himself fall back onto the bed as Rachel climbed on top of him and straddled his body with her lips still attached to his neck. Finn felt himself getting excited much faster than he had assumed and he just hoped that Rachel didn't notice. But the smile that took over her face told him everything he needed to know.

"Have you got protection?" Rachel asked in a seductive voice as she put a hand on either side of Finn's head and passionately kissed his lips. Finn looked up into her dark brown eyes and saw that she truly did still love him and he knew that he had to say or do something to make her feel loved back but that was what he had to figure out.

"We don't need protection babe" He said and saw a smile take over her face before she started to bombard him with overly passionate kisses. Finn could tell that Rachel wanted to move their act of passion to the next level which had been insinuated when they first started. She had her hand at the top of his boxers wanting to pull them down but was hesitant as to what his reply may be. What shocked her was that Finn moved his hands to her back and undid her bra with the smallest of ease. She let it slide down her arms and dumped it over to the side of the bed as their lips never left one another.

It wasn't long before the pair was in a complete moment of pleasure and Rachel was fighting the urge to voice it with a long pleasured scream. She had always insisted to be on top but this time she wasn't and she liked it better this way. Finn could tell that she was enjoying it by the way she would moan his name and dig her perfectly manicured nails into the mattress and sometimes even his back. Whenever he sensed that she was about to scream out his name he would shush her and continue on doing his thing between her legs.

"FINN" Rachel finally screamed out as Finn covered her mouth but kept on going. He smirked a little and Rachel sighed with pleasure which made his smirk grow larger and stay glued to his face for a while longer. Now he didn't actually care that she had screamed out his name for everyone to hear because he was having sex with one of the most beautiful girls in the world and he loved her so much. His reasons to want her to leave had change from what they had used to be because now he wanted her to leave so that she could know what it is like without him and he could feel the same. The feeling of longing to have that person in your arms, hugging them, kissing them and telling them how much you love them. That is what he wanted. He wanted to miss her and then get her back and he would get that no matter what it took.

The light quickly switched on and Finn moved to the side of Rachel and hide under the blankets as he saw Rachel's cheeks turn red as Quinn and Puck stood in the door way with shocked faces. Puck had his base ball bat in his hand and it dropped to the floor as he started to laugh hysterically at what he and Quinn just walked in on. But Quinn didn't find it as amusing as her fiancé which showed as she slapped his arm and slowly backed away saying a quick sorry and turning off the light.

Rachel was burning with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Quinn and Puck had walked in on them during their sexual interactions. It reminded her of the time when she was ten and she had walked in on her dad's while they were getting intimate and no matter how hard her dad and daddy tried to make her forget what she saw nothing would work. She would still feel slightly uneasy when approaching their bedroom door just hoping not to find them in an awkward position again where she can see absolutely everything that is on display and the fact that they were both men just made everything worse.

But she had always had an advantage from seeing things that she shouldn't have because whenever she wanted something they wouldn't let her have she would bring it up and it was instantly hers. Like for Santana's eighteenth birthday, which yes she had been invited to, her dad's wouldn't buy her the small, tight, black dress that she wanted and all she had to do was slightly mention it and they were at the checkout in less than a second and because of the most traumatizing things she had seen she was most defiantly the hottest girls at the party. Well aside from Santana and Quinn who had gotten similar outfits to Rachel though Quinn's was Dark purple and Santana's blood red.

"I am so embarrassed!" Rachel stated as Finn poked his head out of the top of the blankets and smiled at her but only got a frown it response. He sensed that she was feeling really bad about it and thought that maybe one of his famous Finn Hudson half grins and a bear hug would fix everything. But he was mistaken. The moment his arms went within a ruler's length of her she had pushed him away and told him to get out. She didn't want to see him at that very moment; she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to feel embarrassed alone. She just wanted to do everything alone (not masturbation if that is what you are thinking). Finn took it surprisingly well though. He had gotten out of the bed and started to look for his boxers.

Rachel let him search on his own and decided to lay back and think. But the moment that she laid her head on the pillow she saw his blue satin boxers hanging off of the fan and couldn't help but laugh.

"There up there Finn" She pointed up and he followed her hand till he saw them swaying in the wind coming from the open window and couldn't help but laugh himself. He slowly reached up to grab them forgetting that everything was on full display and Rachel had to stop herself from jumping him then and there at the sight of his perfect body.

"Well that was fun!" Finn stated while slipping his boxers back on and slowly nodding his head while Rachel did the same, hugging to blankets close to her body. "I'm gonna go now!" Rachel nodded at Finn's words as he backed away from her, getting closer and closer to the door while saying things like "I'm still going" and "Just about gone" to try and get her to let him stay but all he got was more nodding and some "Uhuh's."

Rachel was looking out the window, trying to fight the urge to let Finn stay because even though she still loved him he had to go. He was the only boy turned into man that she had ever loved, but that didn't mean she was going to be the one to break up with him. If he was going to make her wait to get married then stuff him. He can go off on his own and leave her to find someone else who would be willing to marry her. But she knows that she wouldn't be able to love them like she loved Finn.

When he first told her that he loved her she knew that they were soul mates and her daddy had always told her that when you are sure you have found your soul mate...Never let them go. But Rachel couldn't follow that small piece of advice anymore. She had to make decisions for herself and she wanted to get married and if Finn didn't want that then she would go and marry someone else and she is pretty sure that when she tells her dad's that they will get grandchildren out of it they will be ecstatic, even though it isn't Finn.

Finn felt otherwise. He knew that he loved her and wanted to marry her, but he couldn't help but feel like he had to get rid of her. She was starting to become a total bitch with the whole interview thing and the Sam thing, but he still loved her and they needed to be apart and that is what they will get. He will push her so far that she will leave him for a couple of days and then he would win her back and they can live happily ever after again.

He looked over to the wall which had been slightly stained with wine from the night of the fight which started everything and he couldn't help but think back to when Rachel found out about him and Santana. She had gotten so mad and it made everything just that little bit worse because it all happened on her birthday.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Okay, so for today I figured we could do a Broadway classic. You know act and sing." Rachel beamed as the words left Mr. Schuester's mouth and Finn tried not to smirk because he knew what was coming. "So I thought that we could do something from les mis. I was thinking a little fall of rain and I would like Finn and... Um" Rachel leant forward in her chair waiting to hear her name but was shocked when she heard the name that came out "Santana."_

"_WHAT?" Rachel practically screamed as she abruptly stood from her chair with anger rising within her. Finn couldn't sing that song with Santana. He would have to hold her close and kiss her and she could not let Finn do that. "I am not letting Finn perform that scene with Santana. The pair of them doing that song would include practising on their own and we all know how much of a slut she is and she will probably force him into having sex with her and we all know that guys can't say no to her, even if they have a girlfriend." Santana smirked knowing that she had already taken the V card from Finn and everyone knew it, well everyone except for Rachel._

"_Don't worry abo—"Mr. Schue started but was rudely interrupted when Santana stood up to add her comment._

"_Actually you should worry Hobbit. Finn can't hold back when it comes to me, he'll get all hot and bothersome and end up doing things you could only dream of between my l—"_

"_Santana that's enough" Mr. Schuester yelled at the teenager with an angry glare. He would have continued if Rachel hadn't of gotten out of her chair once again and turned to Santana while Finn gave Santana a pleading look that she just brushed off and looked to Rachel with a smirk._

"_Finn wouldn't ever cheat on me because he loves me and he tells me every day." Santana laughed and walked closer to Rachel with her smirk still planted firmly to her face. Everyone could tell what was about to happen and it would ruin Rachel's birthday completely and they just couldn't let that happen. Santana opened her mouth to speak but didn't get anything out because Finn had jumped up out of his seat ready to yell out._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH!" He shouted which made everybody else start saying things like "Yeah happy birthday" and "You thought we all forgot" Brad started to play the piano and they all burst out into song._

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Rachel**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Hip Hip—**_

_They would have continued on if Santana had of interrupted by grabbing one of the microphones, while standing on a chair and shouting into it._

"_Hooray. I slept with Finn. He gave me his V card and he can never have it back." Rachel had been in Finn's arms while they were singing but as soon as the words left Santana's mouth Rachel had pushed away from Finn and tackled Santana off the chair and onto the floor. Everyone stood back in shook as the two girls pulled at each other's hair and punched and kicked. _

_Rachel felt Finn and Sam's strong arms grab a hold of her as she saw Puck and Mike do the same with Santana. Her breathing was heavy and she could see a couple of strands of Santana's hair on the ground. She couldn't let Santana get away with sleeping with her boy friend. She just couldn't. Rachel tried to get out of the two boys grip while Santana did the same while Mr. Schuester stood in between after sending Brad the pianist to get Principal Figgins._

"_YOU ARE A SLUT" Rachel shouted out while kicking her legs about and moving around her body to free herself. Puck and Mike had a hold of Santana over near the piano and hadn't realised it but Santana had kicked the piano stool over at Rachel who stepped backwards so that she wouldn't get hurt. Her stepping back made both Finn and Sam trip over which made them release her and she was free. She got up from the floor with ease and ran at Santana but when she got right near the cheerio Mr Schuester grab her and pulled her back a step. But it didn't stop her from kicking Santana in the gut which made the cheerio Vomit all over the floor._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Finn's eyes got heavy and he didn't even notice that he had fallen into a deep sleep. After that day she found out Rachel didn't speak to him for almost three weeks and it killed him to see that whenever he walked onto the school bus and she was sitting on her own she would put her bag next to her so that he wouldn't be able to sit there. She would do anything to not have to be near him or speak to him, but as he remembers correctly he made it all right again and that was what Rachel needed to do. She had to make a wrong into right no matter what happens. Even if they break up and never come back she has to set the story straight about that interview no matter what it takes.

**GLEE!**

"Finn get up or you'll be late for work" Puck yelled pulling the blankets off of Finn. He snuggled into the back of the couch and yelled out for five more minutes. Puck groaned and walked back over to Quinn who was making his lunch in the kitchen while talking to Rachel. Puck works as a mechanic at a work shop close to the centre of New York and it was a bitch. He had to get up extra early just to get there remotely on time and four in the morning was just too early for one Noah Puckerman. Finn, Quinn and Rachel all get up at the same time as him most mornings and he likes it that way because they all miss out on the sleep that he is missing.

Quinn only gets up and four so that she can make his lunch and give him a goodbye kiss. While Finn and Rachel have to be at the set for Child's play by four-thirty. But sometimes Finn likes to sleep in just that little bit longer and Rachel always tells Puck that Finn needs his sleep and going by what he and Quinn saw that night Puck figured that Rachel would let him o that again this morning.

"Quinn he isn't getting up!" Puck asked while leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rachel was sitting on the bench with a bottle of water in her hand and patted him on the head.

"Aww poor baby" She said while Puck gave her a look and Quinn laughed. "Anyway. So after work I have an interview with the rival magazine to the other one from yesterday to set everything straight. Then I have that meeting about the aids foundation and then we can go shopping for your wedding dress and stuff for about three hours then I have to come home to get ready for that talk show and make sure Finn is ready. Is that okay with you Quinn" as a response all she got was a smile and nod before Quinn grabbed the flash light off the top of the fridge and handed it to Puck.

"Go put the light in his eyes until he wakes up and then stop complaining okay babe!" Puck nodded and walked out into the lounge room and the two girls couldn't help but laugh when they heard Puck using a baby voice, telling Finn to get the fuck out of bed.

"It's couch" Quinn yelled out correcting Puck and Rachel just shook her head. "So looks like you and Finn have made up" Quinn's smile changed into a smirk and Rachel could barely even look at her without feeling embarrassed. She knew that this subject would come up sooner or later and she had been hoping that it was later. It was way too early in the morning to be talking about the events of last night and for some reason all Rachel wanted to do was vomit, which was extra weird because she hadn't been sick in years. Rachel looked up to see Quinn giving her an 'I want answers now' look which made the short brunette sigh.

"It meant absolutely nothing! Finn and I both agreed. We are still fighting and last night isn't going to change anything. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go vomit because I don't feel very well." As Rachel slid off the bench Quinn smiled to herself and watched as Rachel walked away. As she passed through the lounge room she saw Puck leaning over the couch and shining the light at Finn and she knew exactly what to do. She always did it when they were teenagers and it had worked every time.

She undid the lid of her water bottle and as she walked past she tipped it over his face and he abruptly sat up spitting the water out of his mouth and wiping his face. Puck gave Rachel a high five as she continued to walk to the bath room to puke her guts out.

**GLEE!**

"I think I'm falling in-love with you Bridgette!" Finn said his line while giving Rachel a loving look. Rachel looked up from the floor and gave him the same look with a small smile on her face. The scene reminded her of high school. They were in the set for the music scene and were sitting at a piano, looking into each other's eyes. She had wanted to kill herself for mentioning on her and Finn's separate resume's that they could sing and had won several competitions with their high school glee club including Nationals 2011 because now they had to do this scene. A scene that expresses how the two characters love each other and how Finn and Rachel used to be.

Finn leans in to kiss her and Rachel wants nothing more but to kiss him back, but she has to follow the script. She abruptly stands up from the piano stool when his lips were centimetres away from hers and smooths out her cheerleading uniform. Finn looks up embarrassed as Rachel starts to pace the room.

"I really like you Aiden, but I'm head cheerleader and I'm supposed to be into Dean the quarterback and if I'm not then my friends will trash talk me and I can't get a bad reputation just because I like someone. I mean I feel like we have a deep connection but my reputation is way too important. Please understand" Finn looked up to Rachel as she gave him a pleading look. Finn had never actually realised how hurtful it was to hear that the person you loved dearly cared more about their reputation then being with you. He had done that to Rachel once not knowing that it would make someone feel so sad and empty. It makes you feel like a total loser and there is nothing you can do about it.

"I thought you were different from all of those other girls. I thought you had heart, I thought you were real. But I guess that I just thought wrong." Finn stood up from the stool and started to walk away but was forced to stop when he heard Rachel's voice call out her lines behind him.

"I am different. I know that I want to be something more than a stereotypical cheerleader that is a dumb air head and is mean to everyone. I want more than some stupid Jock that thinks he is better than me and thinks that the most important thing in the world is sex and putting out. But most importantly I know that I want you!" Rachel had started to cry and Finn couldn't tell if she was acting or if Rachel was actually genuinely crying. She had always been such a great actress that no one could tell the difference. Some days Finn thought that she would be able to get away with murder because she is so good. He turned away from her and continued walking. When he got to the door he put his hand and the handle and turned back to her with real tears falling from his eyes and he knew that the director would probably get mad because his character crying wasn't a part of the script.

"Well you can't always get what you want Bridgette. So deal with it" He swung the door open and slammed it shut once he was out and then stopped walking because he was about to come up again.

Rachel feel to the floor crying with her face in her hands. She didn't want anyone to know that her tears were real because that would make her feel like a complete loser. The whole scene that just played out was practically Finn and Rachel's life at this point in time. They were fighting over things way too much and it just pissed her off that the writers would make a storyline out of it, even though the story line was written long before they had started to fight.

She heard the door click open and that was her cue to look up. She saw Finn standing in the door way with tears in his eyes and she slowly stood up and wiped her eyes dry.

"Are you forgiving me?" She asked with a hopeful voice but Finn shook his head and she gave a dejected look before turning away from him and picking up her purple, green and white cheerleading bag that matched the colour of her uniform. She turned back to him and walked closer to say her next line that she knew would lead to something that makes her smile every time she reads it.

"Why did you come back?" Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down into her eyes to say his line as best as he could while trying to forget the fact that there was a camera about a rulers length away from them that takes away any romantic aspect of it for him.

"I don't know!" Before he knew it Rachel's lips were on his and she had dropped her bag to wrap her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"That's a wrap" The director yelled out and Finn and Rachel let go of each other. Rachel tried not to smooth out her uniform but it had become like second nature to her, if that makes any sense. Her character does it nearly every five seconds and in every single scene that it had become instinct for Rachel to smooth it out after nearly everything, even if it is right after the scene is finished and the costume can be ironed before the next scene.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Ashley one of their cast mates asked getting both Finn and Rachel's attention. On the show Ashley played Amanda the middle child who is twenty three and having a baby. She is currently wearing her pregnant suit but has long beautiful brunette hair similar to Rachel's and they are both very good friends. She drags the two of them off to the side to quickly talk to them though neither of them know why.

"Next week we are throwing a birthday party for Gabriel our wonderful producer and we wanted you two to organize the music because we all know that you two have connections to some pretty famous singers and bands. So would you be able to help us out, Oh and are you busy then because we're getting all of his family and friends to come along as well as all of the cast and his co- workers. It will be spectacular. So can you two do that that? Get the music sorted?"

Rachel looked over to Finn who shrugged and she wasn't quite sure. She turned back to a hopeful looking Ashley and couldn't turn her down so she just nodded her head and smiled when Ashley got extremely excited.

"Now I know for sure that I am in love with you Rachel." She pulled Rachel into a hug before running off with a slight skip in her step and tripped over Rachel's character's bag. But she just got up with grace and continued on walking, not caring if anyone was laughing.

"So who are we going to get for music? Nearly everyone we know is busy." Finn asked with curiosity in his voice. He knew that Mercedes was on tour as of yesterday, Santana and Brittany's duo had just split up because Santana wanted to go their separate ways because she had gotten a record deal of her own, most of the other bands they knew were either on tour or had a gig and the only person left was Sam Evan's and Finn would never consider him as a friend. Not in a million years.

"What about us? We're free that night and we are already going to go to the party any way. We could get Puck to play guitar while you're on the drums. I could play the piano or key board and then we could all sing. Or we could get Sam to do it"

"Definitely us. Yeah we can do it" Finn said quicker than intended which got Rachel to raise her eyebrow. She didn't actually know how they were having a conversation without ripping each other's heads off but it felt good to be able to talk to him. She looked down to her watch and noticed that it had to get going for that interview and she had to still get changed out of her costume.

**GLEE!**

"So Miss. Berry, What was your reaction to this phony article. Did it hurt your feelings, Make you mad? You can answer truthfully because I defiantly will not change it to my liking."

Rachel looked over to the interviewer who had a genuine smile on his face and Rachel didn't know if she could truly ever trust a journalist again. But the boy interviewing her looked young. Like University young and she didn't want to be mean to him so she figured that she could just answer the questions then get out of there. What could be the harm in that?

"I was mostly angry. I mean she made me think I could trust her, but then she twisted my words and made me seem like a total bitch. Oh sorry, can I say that?" The young man nodded and prompted Rachel to continue. "Her false front page story actually made problems for me and Finn. We had had a small fight the night before but it wasn't anything that terrible. We still love each other and we always have."

The young man knew she was being truthful y the way she smiled as she spoke and how she couldn't hide how happy she was to talk about him. But he knew something that she had no idea any one knew and it would contradict some of her words.

"One of your neighbours said that the night you and Finn had your first fight you had yelled at him and thrown a beer bottle at him. They said that he had left and you two declared that you hate each other. Is any of this true?" The man young man asked and by the way Rachel's eyes diverted away from him he knew he was going to get something good out of all of this.

"Well, um, what is your name?"

"Simon"

"Well Simon, that is true. We did have a big fight but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." Rachel leant back in her chair with her arms crossed while Simon wrote down some notes. She knew she couldn't tell him that she wanted Finn gone because that would just make everything worse and then he might actually leave. Actually, that was a good idea. She would tell this Simon that she wanted Finn to leave and then maybe he would. As she opened her mouth so did Simon who talked over her and she knew that she had lost her chance.

"So I am going to ask you some yes no answers and you have to answer them truthfully. Okay?" Rachel nodded her head while Simon flipped over his sheet of Paper to reveal another one with a list of Questions with a yes and a no box next to it.

"Do you drink a lot of coffee?" Simon asked looking up at Rachel who was looking into space.

"Yes"

"Do you like musicals better on stage than on DVD?"

"Yes"

"Do you enjoy your career?"

"Yes"

"Are you a vegan?"

"Yes. These are really easy" Rachel said with a smile which made Simon smirk and look back to his paper. Rachel knew that something personal must be coming up. She could see it on his face and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was or not.

"Have you ever eaten meat before in your life?"

"No"

"Now these are going to be some personal questions. Remember to answer them truthfully like I said." Rachel nodded her head. She knew that she couldn't trust journalists, but she just kept going to these interviews with out second thought. Finn was defiantly going to kill her.

"Would you ever consider getting an abortion?" Rachel looked up at him with a disgusted look and shook her head furiously.

"No I would never. Getting an abortion would make you a murderer. Killing such a precious life with the only reason being that you don't want it is just deplorable and I can't think of why anyone my age or older would even think of doing something like that. I'm sorry I am just against getting an abortion"

"Interesting. Now this is my last yes no question before we go into other things, it is going to have to do with you and Finn so be ready for anything." Rachel took a deep breath as Simon slowly looked down to his list of questions. She knew that this interview was a bad idea; this guy would twist her words again and make her seem like the most terrible person in the world.

"Are..." his words felt like they were coming as slowly as possible even though he was speaking at normal speed for a human. "You and" Rachel just wished that his words would come sooner. "And Finn" She broke out into a light sweat and her breathing became heavily. "Still having" 'Still having what?' Rachel pleaded in her mind as Simon smiled and opened his mouth. "Sex" The words echoed in Rachel's mind as she was taken aback by his question. Why would it be any of his business if they were still having sex? Why should she have to tell him her own personal business? But then again, why should she have to hide it? Finn obviously still loves her if he wanted to make love with her. But then again he said it meant nothing. How could a simple question make her think so hard? How?

"Are you still here Miss. Berry" Simon asked waving his hand in front of her face. Rachel smiled and nodded her head before taking in a deep breath and readying herself to answer.

"Yes."

**GLEE!**

"Tell me again. You want to start a foundation for aids called the Jacobe foundation. But why?" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned away from Robert to look at all of the other people in the room. There was a whole bunch of rich and high powered people sitting in the one room to hear her proposition. Her proposition to help out people that were the complete opposite of them, people who are living on the streets, people who are dying because no one wants to help them and that is why she is doing something about it.

"On the night of my best friend's birthday, my boyfriend Finn, my best friend Quinn, her fiancé Noah, Quinn's mum Judy and I were all walking home from a restaurant in town when a man started to follow us. We asked him if he could stop and he said that his son Jacobe just wanted an autograph. You see this man and his family live on the streets and watch Child's play on the Television's in the shop windows. We found out that his son has aids and they didn't have enough money to get it treated. They had a younger daughter as well who died and they had nothing else to do but dump her in an ally way and I could just see the pain in his eyes. We gave them some money and an autograph and I have never seen anyone as happy as that boy in my entire life. Is that enough reason for you?"

Rachel looked around the room at all of the people sitting around the long table. She was currently one her feet with her hands pressed down hard on the table. She had gotten so into what she was saying that she had to emphasis her point with strong gestures. She had tried to dress appropriately for the occasion in black skinny leg jeans, a white singlet under a tight fitting black blazer, with Four inch satin high heels. Her hair was lightly curled and sat delicately on her shoulders with her bangs brushed over to a side fringe. Her makeup was lightly done by Robert in the girl's bath room before they entered for the conference. She knew that she looked good, but looking good had nothing to do with getting the green light for the Jacobe foundation and she just hoped that they wouldn't turn down her idea because of the way she looked and dressed, which she would admit is much better than in high school.

"How do you know that they didn't waste the money on drugs? You had no control over what they did with the money" A young looking woman caught Rachel's attention with her words. She spoke with a harsh tone as if to make Rachel feel intimidated, but no one intimidated Rachel Berry. This woman's clothes looked like something a sixty year old woman would wear, though she looked like she was around her late twenties, early thirties. The woman had a scowl on her face and Rachel was about to reply when a creepy looking man that would be about fifty-six opened his mouth and defended her instead.

"Leave her alone Pam! She is just trying to make a point and you are being nothing but a cow. Now continue young lady because I like where this is going. You look very nice by the way" Pam looked down with a hurt look mixing with her scowl and Rachel could tell that if she didn't say something this woman would defiantly hate her.

"Thank you, and that wasn't very nice what you said to Pam and I am not going to continue until she gets an apology. So, are you going to apologize?" Pam smiled at Rachel as the man turned to the woman and apologized for being so mean. Everyone else in the room started to nod their heads with smiles on their faces. Rachel could tell that her idea was going to get pushed forward and all of those poor people who can't get the help they need will finally get what they need and deserve.

"You do know that this is only the beginning and there will be more meetings that you will need to attend, but if you are that determined and forceful then I think the Jacobe Foundation will be up and running." Rachel couldn't help but smile as the woman at the head of the table spoke. Robert smiled up at her and as she sat down in her chair they high fived under the table.

"Thank you so much for your time, this is just amazing. Thank you so much." Rachel started to pack away her papers with a wide smile and prepared to leave while the rest of the people in the room stayed seated and ready for their next meeting.

When Rachel and Robert were out of the room she dropped her papers everywhere and screamed out yes while jumping up and down. Robert pulled her into a tight hug and they jumped up and down together. She was happy that they were actually letting her idea through and Robert was happy that she was happy.

"Oh my god I can't believe this" Rachel said while still jumping. Robert was facing the conference room that Rachel had forgotten was a full glass room and he stopped jumping because everyone in the room was watching them.

"Act professional, Act Professional" Robert said slapping her arm and turning her around to face the room to which she smiled, waved and dropped to the floor to pick up her papers. She thought it was creepy that the only one that waved back was the creepy guy that made fun of Pam and she couldn't help but wonder if he was watching her chest when she was jumping. She pushed the thought out of her head as she got up with all of her paper and she and Robert ran for the elevator laughing.

**GLEE!**

"So was this man a pervert or just really nice?" Quinn asked while eating her ice cream off the tiny spoon that came with her little paper cup bowl thing. It was Quinn's absolute favourite flavour raspberry Chocolate and she was in absolute heaven, and what made it even better was that Rachel was paying. They were walking down the streets of Manhattan, eating ice cream while finding the best things they could find for Quinn's wedding.

"I'm not sure. He seemed like he was just a nice guy, but I just had this feeling that he was a pervert." Rachel had a spoonful of her bubblegum flavoured ice cream. It was her favourite flavour and she would always eat it as a reward for doing something good, or when she felt upset. Her main reason being that her dad's had always had that flavour in the freezer and it would just make her feel good inside. She hadn't had time for ice cream in a long time though so it had been awhile since she had tasted the sensational flavour and it just made it taste so much better.

"It will always be a mystery! Oh that's a pretty dress, let's go in there" Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her towards a bridal store and Rachel just went with her, not wanting to tick her off when she was in a good mood. They dumped their paper ice cream cups in the bin along the street and went into the store. Quinn went in one direction while Rachel went the other occasionally showing each other a dress before putting it back on the rack and continuing to look. It wasn't long before Quinn was in the change room and an attendant was offering Rachel champagne, which she happily accepted. But once the glass was in her hand and she lifted it to her mouth she felt the sudden need to vomit. She looked around for the toilets but couldn't find it. She started to gag and couldn't help but vomit all over the floor.

"What is going on?" Quinn asked coming out of the change room to see Rachel and two attendants kneeling on the ground, cleaning up a puddle of vomit. Rachel looked up to Quinn who was coming over to help and she knew that if they got vomit all over the dress they will have to pay for it and then Quinn would have a vomit stained dress that she would have nothing to use for and it would just completely suck.

"STOP!" Quinn abruptly stopped and walked backwards with her hands held up. "I don't want you to get vomit on the dress. It looks great by the way!" Quinn nodded and said a quick thanks before Rachel went back to cleaning up her own vomit. The store attendants didn't look very pleased with her but they didn't voice any anger, but Quinn put that down to the fact that Rachel was a celebrity. "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just felt this sudden urge to vomit and it came completely out of nowhere and I couldn't find your bathroom and it just came out. Again I am sorry" The ladies just nodded their heads while continuing to clean up the mess.

Quinn thought they looked like complete idiots. The two women had though wired masks that just cover your mouth, like the doctors wear but disposable. They had a whole heap of different chemicals and a bucket of water, with towels and a vacuum cleaner sitting by, waiting for them to use it after everything was cleaned up.

The moment they opened the first bottle of cleaning agents Rachel felt Queasy. She stepped back with her hand over her mouth and Quinn rushed to her side to lead her away to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet instead of all over the floor. Quinn held Rachel's hair while she knelt on the cold tiles and let out the contents of her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She didn't want Quinn to get vomit all over the dress but Quinn insisted on staying to hold her hair, even if it meant buying a dress with the only reason being that she has vomit on it.

"What is wrong with me?" Rachel asked while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Quinn was leaning against the wall in the beautiful white dress with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I think you're pregnant Rach!" Quinn smiled at the way her best friends eyes went wide in horror. But what surprised her was when Rachel burst into tears while hugging her knees against her chest. Rachel always thought that she would be happy to have children, but when hearing the words "You're" and "Pregnant" in the one sentence just depressed her.

"Rachel in high school you said that you wanted to have children when you were older"

"Yeah I said older. This isn't much older Quinn! I'm only twenty-four; I can't have a baby yet. My life is still only taking off and a baby will just hold me back and then I will have to take a break off of the show because by the time we start filming again I will have exploded and to top it all off Finn and I aren't even married and we are fighting and I don't want to bring a child into the world like that" Rachel's words came out in a big sob as she cried harder into her hands while she spoke. Quinn didn't know what to do so she just patted Rachel on the back and tried to think of the best words to say.

"You probably aren't pregnant Rachel! I mean you should take a test before you get all emotional about it... I've gotta go take this dress off now but I think this is the one I want. So go out there and sit down and then We will go to the pharmacy and buy a couple of tests and you can take them later okay" Quinn held out her hand to Rachel who happily took it while drying her eyes.

She took a good hard look at the dress Quinn was wearing and smiled at how beautiful her blonde friend looked. The dress was a strapless flowing dress that dragged along at Quinn's feet and it was absolutely stunning.

"That dress looks amazing on you Q. You should defiantly get that one" Quinn turned to Rachel and smiled while they walked out of the bathroom, Quinn dragging Rachel by the arm.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Quinn asked with an innocent face before laughing and going into the change room. Rachel felt out of place and uneasy as the two shop attendants glared daggers her way as they continued to clean up the vomit on the floor.

"Would you like some help?" Rachel asked the two ladies who gave her an eye roll and nothing more in return. Rachel sighed to herself and looked down to her stomach before placing a hand on top of it. It didn't take her long to remove the hand because it just felt weird and unnatural to her.

**GLEE!**

**A/N: I hope this makes up for you having to wait so long. Again I am sorry and I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. **

**Love from Hanspan96 or Hannah if you feel so inclined.**


	6. kyle and kylie

**Yay, I got my computer back. I am so happy I could jump with joy, I love my computer so much.**

**Okay, "Nuthin' but a glee thang" is my favourite thing in the entire world... Best line "Creamsicles are delicious" Absolutely love Heather Morris... and Cory Monteith! Oh and how could I forget Groff?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee in any way *Trashing room in a hysterical fit* But I do own Kyle and Kylie so YAY! Oh and any other character I seem to come up with.**

**Chapter Five- Kyle and Kylie**

"Ha Ha Finn, I told you I would win" Kyle, the boy that lived in the apartment next door to his said running around Finn, bouncing the basket ball. Finn and Puck had become good friends with Kyle's dad Jack. They had first met when Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn were moving into the apartment.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Finn, you are so going to get married before I do!" Puck said hitting Finn in the back of the head with a flattened card board box. In return Finn threw a hand full of shredded paper that had been used to protect the breakables, at him. They both started to laugh and rounded the corner to behind the building._

"_We just aren't tall enough Dad!" a young blonde haired boy said to a taller blonde man who Finn assumed was his dad. Puck continued walking not paying attention to the two boys, not noticing that Finn had stopped. _

_Finn noticed that he was much taller than the both of them and might be able to help them solve their problem with his way over average tallness. He figured that if he just came right out and asked if they wanted some help they would know that he was listening to their conversation so he kept walking to the dumpster, just hoping that they would notice his height._

"_Finn, before you come back up can you get my cell phone from the car? Please" Rachel shouted out while hanging out of the window. Finn smiled and looked up to see her smiling face, though it was hard to tell if it was actually a smile because she was so high up. _

"_Yeah Babe! But it's longer that you won't see me" He shouted back while tossing the boxes into the dumpster. He turned back to see her fake fainting while laughing as Quinn stuck her head out the window to see what Rachel was doing._

"_Oh how will I cope Finny? I think I just might die from being so lonely" Quinn shook her head at Rachel and moved away from the window to let the pair be dorky together. Finn smiled again and shrugged his shoulders before waving to her and starting to walk away, still hoping that the man would notice him so he could help out without seeming like a creep._

"_I love you Finn"_

"_I love you to Rach" Finn blew her a kiss before she smiled, laughed and pulled herself back in the window._

"_Um excuse me." Finn turned to the blonde man and smiled while rubbing his hands together. 'Thank you Rachel' Finn thought to himself, knowing that Rachel shouting out to him caught the man's attention. _

"_Yeah" Finn asked acting confused and unaware. Those acting classes Rachel had taken him too had certainly paid off. He was almost as good as her and she had said it to him herself, which is a major compliment when coming from her._

"_Would you mind helping me and my son put up our basket ball hoop?" Finn smiled and nodded his head, walking over to the man and his son. He lifted up the hoop and with all of his strength he pushed it up but it wouldn't go the entire way. The water in the base was too heavy and he needed some help to get the entire hoop up otherwise he would have completely failed them._

"_Hey Puck, come here" Finn shouted out without letting the hoop drop. He was starting to break a sweat from holding up all of the weight. He sighed with relief when he saw his mohawked friend come jogging around the corner. "Can you help man?" Finn's voice was breathy and his face was red and all Puck could do was stand there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face._

"_You never learn!" Puck shook his head and ran over to help Finn out. It wasn't long before the two of them had the hoop standing. Finn had his hands on his knees and was catching his breath while Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head._

"_Thank you. Are you new some of the new people to the building?" Puck nodded his head at the words of the young boy. Finn also nodded his head while resting a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Epic! I'm Kyle Williams by the way and this is my dad Jack" Puck shook Kyle's hand and then Finn did the same._

"_I'm Finn Hudson and this is Noah Puckerman, but he prefers Puck" _

"_Sup" Puck said with a head nod to which the boy just nodded his head. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"This isn't over yet" Finn said while taking a long drink from his water bottle. Kyle stood in front of him with the ball on his hip and a smirk as he waited for Finn to finish his short break.

"Hurry up old man! I ain't gonna live forever" Finn smiled at the blonde kid and ruffled his neatly styled hair, knowing that the boy hated it. "Stay away from the hair man. It takes effort to get this look perfect, not like you would know with your 'I just rolled out of bed' look. I mean seriously, what is that?" Finn rolled his eyes at the boy's words and screwed the cap back on his water bottle and walked back over to the hoop.

"Well I don't care if you hate it because the majority of woman in the world think it is hot."

"And by majority you mean Rachel and your mum because she pity's you on your style" Kyle said while throwing a three pointer. Finn knew it was natural for Kyle to criticize his style because ever since they were friends Kyle had had a comment about everything. Weather it was his clothes, his car, his furniture or even the brand of water he drank. But the thing he criticized the most had always been his hair. Finn had gotten several different hair styles in the previous year that they had lived in that building and Kyle hadn't even liked one.

"Harsh subject man, right through the heart" Finn made fake stabbing hand gestures towards his heart with a serious look on his face. Kyle just rolled his eyes and threw the ball at Finn's gut. He was sick of Finn complaining to him about Rachel and he had had it with helping him with ideas to get rid of her. He didn't want Rachel gone anyway, He thought that she was hot and if Finn wasn't around he would totally tap that. But he knew his chances with Rachel were slim. Not just because of Finn, but because Rachel was twenty-four and he was Twelve. Sure it didn't seem much, but it would be frowned upon if she even looked at him wrong, and he knew that she loved Finn.

"Look man, you need to get over this whole hating on Rachel thing. I mean, she hasn't cheated on you" Kyle put up one finger. "She completely and whole heartedly loves you" He put up a second finger. "But most importantly... She is like extremely hot" Finn rolled his eyes. It was obvious that that was going to come into the reason somewhere. Because Kyle was a little pervert. For last year's Christmas he had asked Jack for binoculars for bird watching. It hadn't taken long to figure out that he wasn't interested by birds. He was interested in watching the girls in the surrounding buildings get changed. Jack had confiscated the binoculars and they were now kept on the top shelf of Jack's cupboard where Kyle can't reach them.

"Kyle can we not talk about this?" Finn asked in a serious tone. He threw the ball towards the hoop and missed. Kyle knew that when Finn was all worked up he can't play sports properly, he can't think straight or do anything properly and this was his chance to finally beat Finn at something and he knew he had to do it.

"Just thinking about her fine ripened chest fruit makes me... mmm" Kyle put his hands up to grab the breasts that weren't in front of him with a satisfied look. "It just makes me wanna reach out and grab one. You know what I mean?" Kyle smirked and Finn threw the ball his way while trying not to kick something.

**GLEE!**

"Do we have to be doing this now Quinn?" Rachel asked while walking down one aisle while Quinn walked down the one next to her. They were both looking for the most accurate pregnancy tests and surprisingly it had taken awhile. Quinn was looking at the back of a box intently as Rachel looked to her over the top f the shelves. Her comment had been completely ignored and she just wanted to get out of there.

The girl at the front desk continually looked their way with curiosity and she knew that if she paid for the test it would be all over the gossip magazines before she could even tell Finn.

"These ones seem good Rach?"

"Huh?" Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel looked up from the shelf of cough syrup that she hadn't realised she was looking at. Quinn had two different brands of pregnancy tests in her hands while she looked to Rachel who she swore was about to break out into tears.

"You should get these ones. They seem accurate and you want to know right?" Rachel quickly nodded her head at the blonde's words and picked up a bottle of aspirin and walked down the aisle as Quinn was approaching the front desk.

"Is it just these two?" The girl asked scanning the two tests. Rachel ran forward and placed the bottle down with a smile. The girl at the front desk looked down at the bottle and then to the two of them with her eye brow raised. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes that stood out on her pale skin and heavy black make up. The girl made both Rachel and Quinn think directly back to Tina in high school. Her dark gothic clothing with her coloured streaks and matching make up. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked and their thinness made more room for her dark eyeshadow.

"If you're pregnant you can't take these. It's not good for the baby" Quinn looked to Rachel who gave her a pleading look and she just rolled her eyes before turning to the girl with a smile.

"The tests are mine and the aspirin is hers" The girl just nodded her head and scanned the last of their objects before pressing a few buttons and looking back to Quinn.

"That'll be twelve dollars ninety for the tests" She then turned her head to face Rachel. "And six dollars thirty for the aspirin" Quinn went to get out her wallet but Rachel rested her hand on the small black leather object and smiled while getting out her own wallet. She pulled out a twenty dollar note and handed it to the girl with a bright smile. Rachel picked up one of the tests and the aspirin and she and Quinn turned away, completely forgetting the second test that sat on its lonesome on the front desk.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked with a smile, while linking her arm with Rachel's. The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled up to her slightly taller friend.

"Oh can't you tell? I'm ecstatic" Rachel said with a dry laugh. The pair walked down the street quietly, still unaware of the fact that they had forgotten one of the tests.

"Excuse me miss" Rachel turned around to see the girl from the pharmacy chase after them with the test in her hand. Rachel took in a deep breath and reached out to grab the test from the angry looking girl. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Rachel with curiosity and then shrugged and walked away. Rachel thought it was weird that she would do that. It wasn't the first time it had happened. But all of the other times people had said 'oh you're Bridgette from child's play and then asked for an autograph. But this one girl had walked away; Rachel had a feeling that she knew something and she had know what it was.

"Wait up!" Rachel ran down the street in her very expensive shoes and her cute dress she had just bought at a quaint little shop in the end of town. It was a light blue colour and hung just below her thighs. It was a spaghetti string halter neck with a low cut neck line and hung tight against her chest before loosening below her breasts. The girl turned her head to look back at Rachel whose dress flowed in the wind in unison with her hair and the gothic check out girl thought she looked like she belonged in a movie scene.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you look at me strange?" The girl raised her eyebrow and looked Rachel up and down again with a smirk taking over her face.

"Oh I was thinking if I should congratulate you or not!" The girl's words came out in a blur to Rachel and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't know, could she? She wasn't even over a day pregnant which meant the baby would be the size of a peanut wouldn't it? So how could she have noticed?

"Congratulations for what?"

"The baby! You're pregnant aren't you?" Rachel's entire face fell and the gothic girl took that as a yes. Quinn walked up with a frown and the first thing she saw was Rachel's hand moving down to her stomach before the contents of her stomach came pouring out.

**GLEE!**

"You are such a girl Finn! Get over it, if you want her gone tell her because this stupid game is such a girlish thing to do." Finn looked up from the TV at Dezi's words and he felt like punching her in the face. But he didn't because she was a girl and he wasn't a girl basher. Dezi's red hair shined in the sun light coming from the window as she took a sip of her Soda and looked at him with her big green eyes. Puck just laughed as he watched the football game, not wanting to get into the conversation.

The truth was that he didn't want Rachel gone. He wanted her to stay because she got what it meant to be a Jew. Together they don't eat bacon (even thought Rachel doesn't anyway because she is a vegan), they celebrate the Sabbath every Friday night and they always bring up that it is a proven fact that Jew's are smarter. So yeah he defiantly didn't want her gone because all of the Jewish things in their lives would eventually fade away and be a distant memory of what had once been, and He liked Hanukkah because it was eight days of presents and who doesn't want that.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want to get trashed by the paparazzi. They are vicious people and I would much rather Rachel take the blame because she is good with that sort of thing."

"Stop being such a lady bitch and get over it, Paparazzi suck we get it." As the words left her mouth Puck tried as hard as he could not to laugh. Dezi was a little pocket rocket like Rachel and she knew how to push Finn's buttons, just like Rachel. When you think about it Dezi practically was Rachel, but in a different body and a different life. Puck figured that was why Dezi and Rachel had never gotten along, He thought it was weird because the one time Finn had dared to tell Rachel that her and Dezi were alike she had made a gagging noise and said 'She is so annoying. I can't believe you like her' and then she walked away, leaving the awkwardly tall boy dumb found.

"She has a point, you are a lady bitch" Puck discreetly said while taking a sip from his beer, hoping that his comment would go straight over Finn's head, but it didn't and he got a well deserved slap to the back of the head accompanied by a glare.

"Question!" Dezi yelled out while raising her hand and looking towards Finn with a smile. She got an eye roll from both Finn and Puck while they looked to her smiling face.

"You don't have to ask to use our bathroom. Just go" Finn said motioning his hands to the beige door. Finn felt Déjà vu and it made him think back to the times in glee club when Rachel would always ask to use the bathroom and Mr. Schue had to continually tell her that she can just go. He felt a smile take over his face at the memory, but found himself remembering that he couldn't feel that way because she had to leave, sooner rather than later.

Dezi's hand fell down to her side and her smile turned into concentration.

"That wasn't it! I want to know if you treat me differently because I am a young girl and you two are guys. Because if you do that is extremely sexist and I want to be treated like a man around you two because at school no one treats me that way and I am just some stupid girl with high hopes to be able to play sports with the boys!" Finn looks down at the table after hearing Dezi's speech and it reminded him of Rachel again.

"_Careful Rach. I don't want you getting hurt" Finn said in a loving tone as he handed her the baseball bat, not wanting to let go. It was the New Directions VS Vocal Adrenalin annual baseball match and all the kids were pumped. The year before Rachel had gotten in a fight with that bitch Andrea that seemed to always follow Jesse where ever he went. She was jealous of Rachel and Finn's relationship and the fact that Jesse was madly in-love with Rachel just pissed her off. She had called Rachel a selfish whore and hit her in the face with the baseball bat and even though blood was gushing out of her face Rachel had retaliated by pushing the girl to the ground and soccer punched her in the face like Puck had taught her, and yes everyone in New Directions was very proud of her, including Mr. Schuester._

"_I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to me Finn! That Andrea girl is scared of me and I don't think she would even try to hit me again" Finn shook his head as his tiny girlfriend spoke. After their fight the two girls had been red carded and benched and Andrea didn't even want to sit near Rachel, even if her life depended on it. But Finn had to be wary because there could be someone else searching for trouble and she was a delicate little fragile thing that he wanted to keep in one piece._

"_You're just too precious to me Rach! Be careful and try not to get yourdelf hurt because some of these guys look hard to take and you're a girl and they might think that they are stronger." Finn thought that his words were nice and sweet, but Rachel thought otherwise and everyone else could tell what was about to come next._

"_What, so do you treat me differently because I'm a girl? Do you act different with your 'Football Buddies'? You know I'm sick of people treating me like this little defenceless girl that can't do anything for herself, its sexist. I don't want to be thought of as that silly girl with big dreams of Broadway and isn't tough enough for sport. Because I am tough enough, so if you will excuse me I am going to go do the best I can at this game and make some of those bitches on that team actually work because I am not useless, You hear me Finn?"_

"_Oh we can all hear you sweet heart!" Rachel turned at the sound of Andrea's voice and couldn't help but feel rage. She dropped the bat down into the dirt and threw the helmet at Finn. She tightened her pony tail and started to walk out onto the field with a scowl._

"_That bitch is going down!" She exclaimed and Puck smirked as Rachel's hips swung from side to side in her very short and tight black pants and her white singlet top clung tightly to her skin. Everyone looked her way and flashes of the year before came rushing into everyone's minds and they knew there was nothing they could do to stop Rachel. Because she was on a mission!_

"Okay, maybe we do treat you a little differently. We aren't as rough with you because we don't want you to get hurt and you are only, like, what eighteen and it wouldn't seem right if we acted the same around you." Finn's words were smooth and sounded well practised, as if he knew it was coming. The small red haired girl just slowly nodded her head and casually looked back to the game.

The sound of cheering came from the television and Dezi jumped up from her seat, spilling her soda everywhere. But she didn't care because her favourite team had just won the championship and it wasn't her house and Finn would have to clean it anyway. Finn couldn't help but laugh as the young girl did her little happy dance that consisted of her trying to moonwalk and then moving her stretched out arms in a circular movement in front of her and then ending it with her pointing and laughing as Puck squashed his still full can of beer in his hand with a scowl planted firmly on his face. The team that he had always shipped since high school had just lost and they hadn't lost in years.

"What the hell?" Puck yelled out as he threw the now half empty can at the wall and stormed off in the other direction. A small laugh slipped out of Finn's lips as he stood up from the couch to get another beer. As he turned to go towards the kitchen Dezi pulled him back and started to dance.

"Dance with me" She said in a happy tone. She stood on her tippy toes just so she could twirl him around, but the action failed and the pair fell to the floor laughing as Dezi landed on top of him and they couldn't do anything else but laugh. The pair didn't hear the door click open and were startled by a certain person's voice.

"What's going on?" Rachel demanded as she looked on at the scene before her. Finn was on the floor with that bitch Dezi on top of him and all they could do was laugh. Finn's eyes widened as he saw Rachel glaring at them both. She was completely seething and he was afraid that she would yell at him over and over again, and they had the show tonight and he really didn't want her saying things that they wanted hidden from the paparazzi. He knows that when she is mad her mouth talks before she can think about it. In other words, she got word vomit.

"Gezz Berry, get over it. We didn't do anything, you always just assume things without knowing the complete truth and that is why I hate you!" Dezi said while standing up and crossing her arms. The two girls glared at each other as Quinn and Finn swayed behind either one and tried to keep out of it because when Rachel and Dezi started fighting... They didn't stop until someone actually won, and to be honest, that usually took awhile.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my man last time you were here!" Rachel said with clear attitude in her voice, at which Dezi smirked.

"Ah, I remember that."

"Well you should, and obviously the message didn't go through. So I'm going to say it one more time. Stay. Away. From. My. Man."Rachel said with her voice full of authority. A smile took over Dezi's face as Rachel began to feel queasy. Her gaze drifted over to the window as she held her hand to her stomach and made a mad dash to the bathroom to vomit up her lunch.

She felt the cool tiles under her knees as she leant over the porcelain bowel with a foul taste in her mouth and vomit caught up in her hair. She could hear Dezi's laughter coming from the lounge room and she just wished that she could punch that little bitch in the face. Dezi was the kind of person that she couldn't stand. Someone that was just like her but thought that they were better. She felt someone pull her long locks back as she continued emptying her stomach and she knew it was Finn because Quinn was still in the lounge room yelling at Dezi to "Shut the hell up".

"You ok?" Finn's voice was soft as Rachel turned to face him with a sad look on her face. She couldn't tell him about the baby. He would freak out, have a fit. There were a lot of things that he would do and none of them would be satisfying to her. Because what she needed was him to leave her alone and let her figure out everything on her own for a little while.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine"

**Glee**

"You just kind of, pee on the stick. It's in the instructions" Kylie, the gothic girl from the pharmacy said as Rachel looked to both her and Quinn with an eyebrow raised.

"What if I pee on my hand?"

"You get over it" Quinn replied as she rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder. They had gone back to the pharmacy after Rachel had vomited on the street and were now currently in the staff toilets as all Rachel wanted to do was kill herself. She really didn't want to be doing this without Finn because something like this should be shared between the two of them and not her, Quinn and Kylie the gothic pharmacy girl. She should be in their bathroom with Finn sitting on the edge of the bath/shower with a big smile on his face as she smiles at him. It was her and Finn's child and she wanted to share it with him.

"Can't I do this when we get home? Where Finn is and can do this with me" Quinn shook her head as Rachel stood up from her seated position and tried to leave. She knew that Rachel wanted nothing more but to have Finn back and Finn was to childish to get over whatever was wrong and see how much he truly loved her.

"Rachel, listen to me! Finn doesn't handle this kind of thing well and if you tell him about this now he won't know what to do. You need to talk to him about priorities and tell him you want to stop that childish game that you two are barely even playing because you fight way too much and to be honest it is getting boring. Once you have talked to him and set everything straight you can tell him that you love him and want to marry him and start a family with him. He should ask when and then you tell him that you are having his baby and he should either hug you and say he is happy and loves you or he may still freak out" Quinn said, barely even taking a breath. Both Rachel and Kylie looked at her strange and then took their attention back to the matter at hand as Quinn looked at the tiled wall with a look of serious thought etched on her face.

"Can you two leave? You're making me feel uncomfortable and I can't use the bathroom when people are watching me"

Kylie and Quinn walked out of the small room leaving Rachel with the last picture in her mind being the comforting smile from Quinn. Rachel didn't know how she was still Quinn's best friend after the blonde found out about her keeping in contact with Sam the douche extraordinaire. Quinn had been so mad at her that she didn't talk to her for a whole three weeks and that was a first. Nobody actually knew how the two girls became best friends, but they did. It had all started with one facebook conversation. One facebook conversation that changed both of their lives forever.

**Flashback**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

_Santana had that stupid smug look on her face as she clung onto Sam's side and whispered into his ear. All I want to do is kill her, but that is against the ten commandments and religion is basically my life, well except Cheerio's, Glee club and talking smack about Santana, Sam and that little blonde bitch who ruined everything. Man hands was sitting in front of me glaring at the pair like they had just won the Tony for Best Actress, instead of her and everyone knew that making herself famous was important to her. It wasn't hard to miss when she slumped down in her chair and looked over to Finn who was playing the drums along with Artie's guitar riff and Mike danced to the rhythm. _

"_Why are you so sad Berry?" I asked in a voice that seemed to come out condescending and mean. She turned around to face me and rolled her eyes as I gave her a sly smirk which seemed to annoy her more._

"_Like you even care, and please don't talk to me again because I don't want to be made fun of now because as you may know Fi—" I immediately knew where this is going._

"_Finn and I are currently on a break and I am really upset over it and all of you are just making it worse. I know, I've heard it all before, tonnes of times actually." What she did next was no surprise as she rose from her seat and stormed out of the room in a very Rachel Berry fashion. Finn's drumming slowed to a stop and his face fell as his eyes followed Ru Paul out of the room. When she was finally out of sight his drumming picked up again, but his smile didn't take over again and he just stared at the door with longing. _

_I couldn't help but feel sorry for the pair... Argh, listen to me. I sound like I actually care, which I don't... Well maybe I do a little. But Berry got it easy. Finn didn't cheat on her and still loves her. I had to put up with Sam cheating on me with damn Sarah and now he is with Santana and he knew how I felt about her. She is the worst person in the world... Even worse than Regina George, and that is bad._

_I still feel like I should do something though. I mean, it's not like she has much going for her and I don't see anyone else waving their arms about and screaming out her name to show her that they actually care to notice her and want to help. So I guess that I am going to have to wave my arms like I'm crazy and shout out her name like there is no tomorrow, metaphorically speaking of course. I wouldn't actually do that, I mean look at me... I'm head cheerio and head cheerio do not throw losers like Rachel Berry a rope._

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_The weirdest thing just happened. Quinn Fabray added me as a friend on Facebook. She had always said that adding me would be total social suicide and would never even think about it, not in a million years. _

_She must be feeling dangerous._

_Then something even weirder happened... She just started a conversation with me with the only words being __**Hey Rachel :D. **__But what the weirdest thing is... She used my actual name._

_**Rachel: What do you want Quinn?**_

_**Quinn: What? I just wanted to talk.**_

_Yeah right, just talk. Soon she will be asking me embarrassing questions. Printing out the conversation and putting it all around the school. I'm not an idiot, I know how bullies work and she is not going to get any pleasure out of making me miserable._

_**Rachel: Just leave me alone Quinn. I don't want to be bullied by you and your fellow cheerio's. Give up while you're ahead.**_

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

_Wow she really is bullied too much. I haven't even said anything hurtful.___

_**Quinn: If I was going to bully you. I would have started already.**_

_Her reply came seconds later and it was exactly what I was expecting._

_**Rachel: What do you want Quinn?**_

_**Quinn: I want to talk about Finn.**_

_I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way because I don't need all of her anger pointed at me. It was all Santana's fault. She was the one that slept with Finn and ruined Rachel's birthday, not me. If I remember correctly I was the one that slept with Puck and... Had Beth. My beautiful baby girl that I stupidly gave away to some stupid family who was now raising my daughter._

_**Rachel: What about him? You don't love him again, do you? Because if you do we will be having a diva off and I will kick your ass because everyone knows that he is mine.**_

_**Quinn: Possessive much!**_

_**Rachel: Well? Do you want him?**_

_**Quinn: No I do not. I want to help you get back with him.**_

_I wonder what she is thinking now. _

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

_Quinn Fabray wants to help me. Rachel Berry. Loser of McKinley high and what Santana *coughcoughslutcoughcough* always says "not worth any space on the world for being too ugly"._

_**Rachel: What are you getting in return for this?**_

_**Quinn: Happiness!**_

_So helping me and Finn will make her happy... Doubt it. She is so getting something in return. I just can't trust her in any way or form and I do not want her help anyway._

_**Rachel: Can you please stop trying to make my life a living hell and leave me alone?**_

_**Quinn: I'm not giving up until you are back with Finn and I just want you to be happy.**_

_That is really strange. It isn't known to man for Quinn Fabray to want to make anyone other than herself happy._

_**Rachel: You're not kidding are you?**_

_**Quinn: I swear on my baby Beth's life**_

_Okay, so maybe she is telling the truth. _

**Quinn's P.O.V**

_Tears are now streaming down my face and I feel like a complete idiot. I gave up Beth over a year ago. I shouldn't be feeling like this it is stupid._

_**Rachel: What do you suggest I do?**_

_I quickly typed as a smile took over my face. This was going to be easier than I thought. My finger moved over to enter and I didn't think it possible. But I actually feel like a friendship could come from all of this._

_**Quinn: That's the Berry I know.**_

_I couldn't wait to see what she wrote back, but as soon as she messaged me back another conversation popped up and I found myself looking right at what I thought would never happen..._

_**Puck: Hey Q, I was wondering if you wanted to give us another go.**_

_**End Flashback**_

The door slowly opened as Quinn looked up to see Rachel walking out with teary eyes. It had been five minutes since she had gone in and Quinn knew that the result was definitely something Rachel didn't want to see. Quinn opened her arms and Rachel broke out into loud sobs as her blonde friend looked down at the peed on stick to see that it read exactly what she thought...

**A/N: oh a cliff-hanger. Is she really pregnant? Or is she just sick? What do you think?**

**Sorry about the wait. The renovations aren't finished but the computer is back on so I am practically running around screaming "YES".**

**I am so happy because Spring Awakening is on in Sydney and I have half convinced my parents to take me, My Dad is thinking about it and I would appreciate it if you guys had any ideas I could use to push them further in the right direction without emotionally blackmailing them.**

**I'm also thinking that they are still on the fence about it because the last day for it is the day I come back from my Sydney excursion with school... So that can't be good. Anyway sorry again for making you wait for the chapter. Love you all for reading!**


	7. Just to be sure

**So, chapter seven! It's so close to the end so when this chapter is finished there should be a few choices of other fan-fics I have saved with full summaries and set ups. I want you all to reply in a review to which one you will want to read more and I will start work on it as soon as Baby I'm a leavin' you. Thank you!**

**Also, sorry to anyone who alerted my story L.O.V.E, but I deleted it off of my account and will put it back up as soon as I have finished it because I am busy with other stuff right now. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine but I would really love it if Ryan Murphy shared it with me *wink wink***

**Chapter 7: Just to be sure**

"You go to a doctor or something, you could have the flu and being sick is the worst thing that could happen right now." Finn said as Rachel pushed herself up to her feet. She wanted to tell Finn everything from the test and the crying to the late notice doctor's appointment she had made. But she couldn't, because he couldn't know anything.

"I'm completely fine, I just ate something bad ok! Don't worry about it because I don't really care and I hate you." She knew that she didn't mean. But the look of anger in his eyes as the words left her mouth just made her feel like it was right to do so. To make him hate her enough that he can't stand her and he will tell her that they are done, over, fin. He stormed out of the room as she tried to smile and tell herself that it was best. But all she got was a frown and a dejected feeling.

"Rachel, we are going to need to get ready for tonight on Benny Elton. I really don't want to have to go on with you, but because we made that stupid promise we have to!" Finn said as he poked his head through the door. Rachel knew that he saw the look on her face because of the sharp intake of air she heard and the way he looked down into her eyes with questioning. All she could do was nod her head as she turned to the basin to brush her teeth.

"You know making him hate you isn't going to fix anything." Puck's voice rung in Rachel's ears as she turned to see her mohawked friend standing behind her with an all knowing look on his face. Rachel hated it how sometimes he could be a complete jerk and annoy the hell out of her, and the next he is nice and wanting to give her advice. Thankfully this time he was being nice and not trying to mock her.

"I don't want to play stupid games to make him leave me. I want him to leave because I can't stand what I am doing to his life. I am burdening him and pulling him back and I want him to just go and be happy." Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she spoke with toothpaste now dripping down her face and a toothbrush half hanging out of her mouth. Puck only got the most important parts of her rant as he stood in front of the short brunette with a small smile on his face.

"You do make him happy. He just has a problem with your friendship with Jesse St. Fuckface and I don't actually think he should be mad. I mean you did absolutely nothing wrong. You were sleeping around on him and you most defiantly did not love Jesse the way he loved you because you were only friends and that was it. I know for a fact that Finn was going to propose to you a while back but he didn't because of that time you got mad at him for kissing you in a meeting and he swore on his life that he would never marry you." By the end of his rant Puck's voice had slightly raised and Rachel was finding it hard to breath. She should have realised that it was all because of Jesse, but no! She had to think it was because he was a jerk who couldn't care less about her, when in reality she was all he wanted for the rest of his life.

"I can't believe it" Were the only words she could get out before crying her eyes out in Puck's strong embrace.

**Glee!**

"Negative! I can't believe that it is negative. I want Finn's baby. I want to have a family with him. I want him to love me Quinn; I want Finn to stop being a jerk and actually love me." Quinn nursed Rachel in her arms as Kylie went to fetch the brunette a glass of water. Negative wasn't the outcome either of them had wanted to come out of it, but it was apparent that they couldn't always get what they wanted in life.

"Finn does love you Rachel!"

"But not like he used too. When he would look at me in high school his eyes would be full of love. But now all I see in his beautiful hazel eyes is hatred... Hatred which is pointed at me" Quinn petted Rachel's hair as the short brunette cried uncontrollably in her arms. She always thought that Rachel's career was more important to her than anything. But from what she was seeing she knew that she was wrong.

"Rachel you need to stop thinking that he doesn't love you because he does. He always has and I think that I should know because when he and I were dating he would always stare at you and talk about you and hang out with you, when he could have been hanging out with me. So get over yourself and drop your pride, because he loves you and you have to tell him that you love him back." Quinn's voice became angry and Rachel feared that her blonde friend may hit her. But she didn't! She just continued to run her fingers through Rachel's long hair as the only noise that both of them could hear was each other's breathing.

"Here is your water" Kylie said as she broke the two best friend's silence. Rachel pushed herself out of Quinn's arms and grabbed the glass of water from Kylie. She hastily drank the water like it was the last time she would ever get the chance and Quinn wondered if she could drink alcohol like that.

"Do you have anything strong?" Quinn's smile couldn't get any bigger as the words left Rachel's mouth without second thought. Rachel had always been against drinking any other alcoholic beverage then wine, but now...now she wanted something more and Quinn knew exactly what to get her.

**Glee!**

"Oh My God that dress is amazing Rachel! I want to borrow that from you later" Quinn said as Rachel walked into the living room in a light pink layered dress that reached a few centimetres above her knees. It had a ribbon wrapped around her body, just below her breast bone, which made the dress poof out at the sides. Quinn stood up and fingered the dress as she admired the stitching and the beautiful detailing done to the dress.

"It is the best isn't it? Rachel said as she twirled around with her arms raised above her head and a smile on her face. At that moment Quinn noticed Rachel's gorgeous heels that matched her dress completely and she couldn't help but immediately pull one off of Rachel's foot, making her brunette friend shake her head and snatch her shoe back.

"Finn we have to get going" Finn stood up at Rachel's voice and walked towards the door, not even looking at her as he walked out and down the stairs with Rachel quickly running after him, shouting out a quick "Bye" over her shoulder.

"You could slow down a bit Finn; we have awhile before we need to be there." Rachel called out as Finn continued to walk at a pace that Rachel had to run to keep up with. He quickly hailed a taxi and Pushed Rachel in as he got in behind her and elbowed her in the ribs when he noticed she was frowning. She immediately sent a flirtatious smile towards the taxi driver as Finn directed him where to go.

"I am so excited for tonight, aren't you Rach?" Finn said in a loving tone as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked into her eyes lovingly as she smiled at him and nodded her head. This was exactly what she wanted, to be in-love again. But acting it wasn't part of the whole love thing. It is supposed to be genuine, not something you fake to make people think that your life has everything.

"You look really cute in your suit Finny! I can't wait to get a piece of you later tonight" Rachel smirked after her words took their effect and Finn was looking at her as if to say 'too much'. But she couldn't care less, she might never get the chance again and you should live life to its fullest when you get the chance. The pair shared a look that could only be read as 'bring it on' as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and Finn stared at her full, plump lips. A wicked smirk took its place on his lips as he leant down and placed a long lasting kiss on her lips. He went to pull away thinking that she would be too stunned to do anything, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body against hers as she passionately kissed his lips, careful not to smudge her make-up. She could tell that the taxi driver was watching them but didn't care because when Finn unbuckled his seatbelt and then hers she knew that it was going somewhere.

It didn't take long for Finn to be on top of Rachel as the pair's lips never parted, not once. Rachel felt herself smile through the kiss because it felt real. It felt like he still cared and was putting all of his love into one kiss. That was when she remembered exactly why she loved Finn to begin with.

**Glee!**

"Quinn... Why does life suck so much?" Rachel asked as she sipped at her Samuel Adams Utopias. The two had found the closest bar they could find and had been sitting on the same two stools for what felt like days, though it had only been a few minutes. The blonde looked over to her and thought for a second before opening her mouth to speak.

"I don't know! But you always have to remember that there will always be someone worse of then you"

"Jacobe!"

"Jacobe"

The entire time they had been there the same bar tender had been stripping Rachel with his eyes and they both knew it. Rachel looked up to him and his eyes immediately moved off of her and down to the bottle of beer in his hand as he started to walk towards them.

"Here, it's on the house!" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Quinn sent a glare his way because there was nothing more in the world that she wanted then for Finn and Rachel to get back together, and if Rachel is getting a sneak peek at all of the guys she could be getting she will never think of wanting him. But all of Quinn's angry thoughts were pushed away after what Rachel said and did next.

"I have a boyfriend so you can keep your stupid beer... Okay?" She tossed the beer back to him and looked down to her already half drunken one. The bar tender walked away mumbling "Celebrities" loud enough for her to hear and all she could do was roll her eyes and sip at her drink again. "I don't feel well!"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor Rach, you know, just to be sure." Quinn said as Rachel turned to her and just slowly nodded her head before pushing herself off of the bar stool. She ultimately wanted to find out whether or not she was actually pregnant because those stupid tests aren't very reliable. The pair walked out of the bar with blank stares as they hailed a taxi to go see Rachel's doctor.

**Glee!**

"Your here!" The taxi driver said as Finn pulled himself off of Rachel. They had been making out the entire time and Finn realised that he had forgotten how amazing it felt to kiss her. The pair thanked him and as Finn gave him the money they owed for the cab. For them it was normal to be swarmed by adoring fans and paparazzi when they go out into public together so it was no surprise that there was already a crowd waiting for them.

"Is it true that you two have split up?" One of the paparazzi yelled out catching both of their attention. Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist as they shook their heads and walked forward signing autographs and getting in pictures with fans.

"Can we get a kiss between you two for proof?" Another male paparazzi yelled out as he filmed them with his camera. The pair looked to each other and Rachel didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but what if they do split up sometime soon and everyone would figure out that they were lying to them all. But Finn just shrugged his shoulders and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips passionately as she smiled into the kiss and he did the same. Several cameras flashed as they kissed each other and everyone was smiling at them when the pair pulled apart.

"Do you mind getting a photo?" A teenage girl asked as Rachel and Finn smiled and got into the picture with her. "You are my idol, I want to grow up and live my life just like you" Her voice was soft and she looked to Rachel as she spoke. No one had ever told her that they aspire to be like her when they grew up and Rachel was honoured to finally have it happen.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked with a smile as she pulled out her iphone. The girl's eyes widened as Rachel smiled at her and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Ca-ca-Candice!" She said with a sudden stutter. Rachel smiled at her and pulled her close to get a picture on her phone. Candice could only smile shyly as Rachel hugged her and told her that she was the first person to tell her she was their idol. Candice beamed at her words, becoming confident and Finn watched the pair happily as the body guards told them to hurry up.

"I'm sorry Candice, but we have to go! Do you have a twitter I might follow you so that you can keep me updated on how you are going with your aspirations!"

"Yeah, my twitter name is Candance123. Thank you so much" Rachel lightly patted her back as she gave her one last hug. She couldn't believe she had someone that wanted to be just like her. She had dreamed about it all the time, ever since she was a little girl and now it had become true.

"No Candance123, Thank you" With that Finn and Rachel walked away, quickly signing more autographs and getting in more pictures.

**Glee!**

"Well Miss. Berry it is safe to say that you aren't sick" Dr. Clemingsdale said as she re-entered the room with a yellow file that contained a bunch of papers. Rachel let out a sigh of relief as Quinn smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She was so glad that she wasn't sick because she hated getting sick. All the vomiting and the coughing and the sneezing, it just sucked.

"Well if she isn't sick than why has she been vomiting all the time?" Quinn asked with a concerned look. She was so happy to hear that Rachel was fine, but that left her with so many questions that she wanted answered.

"Well that is something I need to ask some questions for, if that is fine by you Miss. Berry" Rachel just nodded her head as the beautiful blonde doctor scanned over her file with her soft and comforting green eyes. When she looked back up at Rachel she sent her a friendly smile as she opened her mouth to speak "How long since you had your last period?"

All eyes were on Rachel as she opened her mouth to answer the extra personal question.

"Um..."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... A cliff-hanger **

**So I am so excited because my parents said yes to go to see spring awakening... Jumping with joy as we speak... I swear my dad is a trouble maker because this is how he told me:**

"**Well with that musical you want to see, I'm going to say no... (He left a very long pause as I felt like falling to the ground and screaming out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO")... It wouldn't be a shame if we didn't go see it"**

**Anyway, here are your choices for the next story that I will write, and remember to tell me your favourite one in a review.**

**New Perspective: Puck and Rachel agree to let the other change their personality for a week each to make the other see life from a new perspective.**

**Six merry murderesses: The glee girls are sick of being treated like crap from the guys and take inspiration from Chicago and kill them off one by one. It also has a sequel called the aftermath.**

**One of the boys: Rachel had always been one of the boys. She was best friends to Noah Puckerman and long time crush Finn Hudson. She had always wanted him to love her and he did, but like a sister. So the only way to get him was to change her completely and enter girl world. One of the scariest places she had ever experienced, but for Finn she would do anything.**

**Cartoon Heroes: Mr. Schue gets the kids to dress as cartoon characters that he thinks represents them most for a week and they have to perform songs from their childhood. The assignment causes trouble with everyone and bullying.**

**It's the end of the world as we know it: Finn, Rachel and Kurt are on a quest to stop the end of the world while a group of supernatural beings try and stop them from doing what they have to do.**

**Lima murder mystery: It is about the investigation of the murder of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.**

**I have got more and if none of these interest you just say so and in the next chapter I will put up some more choices. But if you like any of these please let me know and I will start work on the one most people want as soon as Baby I'm a leavin' you is finished.**


	8. The ultimate storm out

**I think that you should all watch Harry Shum Jr in the short film "Matched". He is absolutely hilarious and cute. He doesn't say anything, but the way he dances and the facial expressions he does is enough to make you fall madly in-love with him.**

**Here is a link for it:** **.com/watch?v=piBZ6KmnU2w **

**Disclaimer: I always hate this part, glee is not mine whatsoever, in any way or form etc etc etc... **

**Chapter 8: The ultimate storm out**

"Hello America! It is nice to see you again. Tonight on the show we have everyone's favourite TV couple Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. We also have some other un-important people like JUSTIN BIEBER" The small man shouted out his words making all he teenage girls in the crowd scream. It was strange how even though He was now 23 teenage girls still screamed over him and swooned when he danced on stage. Finn knew that Rachel wasn't much of a Bieber fan because of the time that he hit on her at a Grammy awards party.

"Okay, so first up is Finn and Rachel, or what all of you fans like to call 'finchel'. Come on out guys" Finn and Rachel walked onto the stage hand in hand as they smiled and waved to everyone. Rachel and Benny hugged as the pair got over to the red velvet chairs that sat beside Benny's desk. "Are you excited to be here again?"

"Extremely, we love your show Benny" Rachel said as Finn smiled at her and then back to the short man that was wearing a tux that made him look like he was going to a wedding.

"Well it is understandable because you two are here all the bloody time" Everyone laughed at his words, including Finn and Rachel. "So you two look very nice, I thought that you would have learnt your lesson from the last time you were here, for anyone who seemed to have missed that episode, though I don't know why you would, this is what happened."

"_So I just stand here?" Rachel asked as she slowly stepped onto the cross that was made by two pieces of tape. _

"_Yes honey, Right there" Benny said as he smiled and wicked smile to everyone in the crowed which made them all laugh. Rachel looked back over to him scared as Finn stood on a cross a couple of paces away from her. They had been standing there for a couple of seconds not knowing what to do and it scared Rachel that she didn't know what was coming._

"_So this game is Slime time. I am going to ask you each random questions and if you get one wrong then... Well, you get slimed, got it"_

_Finn burst into laughter as Rachel laughed at his laughter, secretly afraid that her dress will get ruined. Benny smiled as he opened his mouth to tell them the topic. "So you will be answering questions about pet grooming, okay? Let's get started" Rachel couldn't help but burst into laughter as Finn looked to Benny with a look that was mixed up of several different things, the main being an 'Okaaay' expression. "Question one, this is for Rachel. How many times a day should you brush their teeth?"_

"_Um, once a day!" Benny nodded his head and Rachel felt relieved as all the pressure was put onto Finn. She threw her hands up and started to do a victory dance as she stuck her tongue out at Finn who did it right back._

"_Question two, Should you wipe your pet's private areas?" Rachel looked over to Finn who was full into thought as she tried not to laugh. She had always thought that Finn looked gorgeous when he was full into thought. But the fact that it was over that Question she thought it was completely silly._

"_I don't know" Finn said after a minute of silence. He thought that they wouldn't actually dump slime on him without something to protect his clothes, but he was dead wrong. The green goo fell from above and hit Finn with little force. Rachel broke into hysterics as the green substance dripped down Finn's face and clothes as he stood before her nodding his head like it was all fine._

"_Green is defiantly your colour Finn" Rachel said in-between laughter which got her an unexpected reaction. Finn casually walked over to her and smiled before wrapping his arms around her tiny body, covering her in goo. "MY DRESS!"_

"_Green is defiantly your colour Rach!" Finn said with a small laugh as Rachel started to hit his arms and squirm in his grip._

_They didn't expect it, but the goo that was above Rachel fell down on top of them which covered them even more than before._

"_Benny!" They both said in unison before running over to him and covering him in goo._

"I promise not to slime you this time. I had just watched the kid's choice awards and it looked so fun. Anyway, I hear that you two have been going through a rough patch lately. How is it all going?" Benny smiled at the pair who looked to each other before turning their heads back to Benny in unison and smiling at him.

"Super"

"Fantastic"

"Amazing"

"Peachy"

"And we're not lying!" They said their last sentence in unison again as they smiled a little too brightly at the host and crowd. They knew that lying was wrong but it was the best thing for them right now and if they told the truth they would be bombarded with paparazzi every time they go out on the street.

"Well isn't that just lovely. I remember the first time you two were on here. It was just so... Precious." Benny said as Rachel put her head down in shame as she lightly laughed. She remembered quite clearly what happened and it wasn't something she wanted to remember too much because it was completely embarrassing.

"_So what is the show actually about?" Benny said as he smiled at the pair. They were sitting hand in hand on the velvet couch as they smiled at each other. It was their first time on a talk show and Rachel could tell that Finn was well and truly scared. They weren't sure what to do or say and didn't want to do something wrong._

"_Well it is about your average family that is living in New York but the mother gets in a car accident and is comatose. When she wakes up she thinks that she is five years old and the family has to help her remember who she really is." Rachel's words came out smoothly and Finn knew for a fact that she had been practising her answer all day._

"_Is it fun acting like teenagers again because I know for sure that I would want to be that young again?" Rachel smiled at Finn and nodded at him to go ahead and answer the question. His hands were shaking and sweating in hers and Rachel knew that he was getting more and more nervous by the second._

"_Well, ah, I, um, well we, ah" Rachel smiled at him and squeezed his hand tighter, giving him a reassuring smile. His sweat was slowly dripping down his face as he took in long deep breaths to calm himself down. Finn couldn't understand how he could perform in front of hundreds of people, but he couldn't answer one stupid question on a talk show._

"_What Finn is trying to say is that it is really fun to be that young again, even though it wasn't that long ago that we were teenagers." Rachel said as she looked over at Finn who smiled at her gratefully._

"_You should answer the questions" He stated as Rachel let go of his hand and patted his knee with a smile and a small nod of her head. _

"_So, were you the same as your character on the show when you were teenagers" Benny asked as he smiled at the pair who looked to each other with smiles. _

"_Actually, in the show we kind of swapped places. I was the popular guy and on the football team, and Rach was in, well everything else except cheerio's." Finn said, finally getting the courage to speak up. Benny's face contorted as he looked down to his notes, not knowing what 'cheerio's' was._

"_Cheerio's was the cheerleading team, I'll just clear that up." Rachel said with a small laugh as she grabbed onto Finn's hand. He started to shake again, his nerves taking over once more as he looked out to the crowd to see his mum, Burt, Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Shelby smiling at them both and he was so happy that they had that support. He thought that it completely sucked for Rachel that her dad's couldn't make it and were stuck in Lima to watch her on the TV._

"_Well that really clears things up. From what we are seeing now, I'm guessing that you two are an item. Is that correct?" Finn smiled proudly as he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around her back and pulled her closer towards his body._

"_We sure are. She is the love of my life and I can't imagine living a day without her because when we are apart I feel like a part of me is missing. She completes me, I know that it sounds cheesy and clichéd but that is seriously how I feel. I have never been one with words, but when it comes to Rachel my mind is a dictionary and the words just spill out. I just love her so much" The moment Finn's mouth opened it didn't stop talking until Rachel's smile was a mile wide and her hand was sitting on his inner thigh as she bit her lower lip wanting nothing more but to kiss him like there was no tomorrow._

_Everyone in the crowd smiled as Rachel moved his lips over to her own and kissed him passionately, forgetting that the cameras and people are there as she straddled him and pulled him into an even deeper kiss as he became more and more excited by the second. Rachel hadn't realised just how excited he was until her short black flowing dress had become a tad wetter and there was a patch of white on the front. The only thing Finn could do was let out a very low and almost inaudible..._

"_Oh shit"_

**Glee!**

"Well, I, ah, um, well, I think about um, ah, about a, um, month and a half" Rachel looked down to her feet as the doctor and Quinn both looked to her knowingly. She didn't want to be pregnant. She had hopes and dreams and a baby at twenty-four wasn't part of the plan. There had to be something to justify it though. "My period is a little funny sometimes so I am probably just a little late or something"

"Oh come on Rachel, you have the most punctual period I know so don't try and justify things" Quinn spat out as she looked over at her friend. She knew that a baby would bring Finn and Rachel back together and that was exactly what she and Puck wanted.

**Glee!**

"I am so sick and tired of all of their fighting" Puck said as he pulled Quinn closer to his muscular body. Quinn loved how he always smelt like the garage that he worked at, even though he tried to get rid of the smell because he thought that she hated it. She took in a long deep whiff of his scent before snuggling further into his arms and frowning.

"They are stealing all our thunder from right under our noses and it is pissing me off."

"I know right! But I have a plan. You will go get Rachel out of her bed room and I will sneak in and turn it up to some intense heat and she won't be able to stand it so she will strip down. Finn always sleeps in his underwear so that is sorted. Now before we start you should go into the bathroom and take all of the condoms from the top draw and I will go and get Rachel a large bottle of water so she doesn't get thirsty and she will have to leave her room to pee when it is late. Got it"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at his plan but nodded her head anyway, not knowing where the plan was going to go. But knowing Puck, he was most likely hoping it would lead to Finn and Rachel having sex. He did have a point though. It would bring them back together and the sexual tension between the pair would be immediately erased. That was when Quinn realised for the first time that one Noah Puckerman was indeed a genius.

"Let's get to work babe!"

**Glee!**

"How do you know that I have a very punctual period? Do you like; keep track of my period or something?" Rachel snarled as Quinn gave her an instant stink eye. The pair hadn't had a fight ever since they became friends on face book and Rachel found it hard to believe that it was over her period.

"Well obviously I keep better track of it than you do. I need to know when to buy more pads and sending Noah to get them is just really fun. Besides, I always get mine a week after you get yours so It is always and indicator for me, okay?"

"Your indicator? What the fuck?" Rachel spat out her words in a repulsed tone. Not caring that she had used profanity or that it was in public. She didn't care at all because her friend used her damn period to indicate when theirs was about to come up, and that was well and truly disgusting.

"Um, girls, I am going to have to interrupt you because we just have an ultrasound left to do and then you can find out if you really are with child and how far along if so" Dr. Clemingsdale interrupted, leaving Rachel and Quinn with frowns on their faces as they crossed their arms in unison and rose from their chairs when instructed to do so.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ok, so the gel is a little cold, but don't worry it will be alright" Rachel nodded her head as Quinn slightly smiled beside her. She knew from past experiences with Quinn that the gel is colder then they say, but she didn't know exactly how cold until it was applied to her perfectly toned stomach resulting in a loud "Shit that's cold" and a giggle from Quinn.

It didn't take long before a smile broke out on the blond doctor's face as she looked back over to Rachel.

"That is your baby... Right there' She said pointing to a small peanut looking thing on the small screen. Tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks as she looked at the small peanut shape knowing that it was well and truly there. She had a child growing in her and she hadn't of been good enough to her child to check its existence before drinking alcohol and probably hurting it at such a young age.

"By the looks of things you are only a month along. I'll leave you too alone" Dr. Clemingsdale walked out of the room as quickly as she had come in. Leaving the two friends to stare at the blank screen that had only seconds ago had an image that proves life.

"So it's been a month and you didn't even notice it until now" Quinn said as she crossed her arms and shook her head. Rachel looked up to her with fresh tears still rolling down her cheeks as her lip curled and her fists balled up tightly.

"Well Quinn, I'm nothing like you and don't have pregnancy scares every second day. So I'm sorry for not realising what was going on" Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's words and started to cry herself after what had seemed so long. Rachel couldn't help but feel terrible after she had said it and knew that it was wrong to make someone feel like that. "I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean that. I'm just really emotional. I am really sorry" A small smile broke out on Quinn's face as she pulled Rachel into a tiny hug as they both smiled and let their tears flow down their cheeks.

"You're having a baby" Quinn said in a tiny voice making Rachel look down to her stomach with a small smile. She knew that it was the worst thing for her life right now but she couldn't help but feel excited. But no matter how much excitement she felt the only words she could manage to get out were...

"I know!"

**Glee!**

"Ok, well let's get started with this interview already." Benny said. From the way he dressed and spoke it was easy to tell he was gay. On occasion he would wear flamboyant suits in many bright colours with his hair perfectly combed to the side. Rachel looked over to Finn who was looking down to his feet. She knew that he had been remembering their first time on the show as well. It was obvious by the smirk placed firmly on his lips.

"You just filmed your final scenes for the season and it is your holiday break off, what do you two plan on doing for the next three months?"

"Probably just stuff! I mean we don't have anything in particular that we will do. Maybe go back to Lima to see my mum and stepdad" Finn said as he looked over to Rachel, a sudden pained look appearing on her face. He knew that Lima was the last place that she ever wanted to go. She hated it there and she swore to never go back for anything for as long as her father's weren't alive.

"Lima's great isn't it Rach?" Finn knew that he was pushing the limit, but he didn't care. She had to go even though he still felt that spark when he touched her. He still felt the urge to smile when she did something adorable and funny. He still wanted to run his hand through her hair, hug her and kiss her, when she had that heart rending, sad look on her face. He knew that it was love that he felt, but he couldn't help but want to get rid of her for good.

He and Kurt had first started the silly little game that seemed to have never taken place and just resulted in them fighting all the time over everything. He just wanted to end it and public humiliation was the best way. She would burst into tears and yell at him and maybe tell him to go fuck himself. All of that will result in the one thing Rachel Berry knows best... A storm out, and Finn was pretty sure that this one storm out would be the biggest Rachel Berry storm out the world had ever seen.

**Glee!**

"What is he doing?" Carol asked with concern in her voice. Burt just shook his head as he didn't take his eyes off of the TV once, not wanting to miss anything. Finn had called them a month and a half ago and he seemed to be more in-love with Rachel than ever then. He had that happy tone to his voice like he always got after her had released his sexual frustrations and she ahd known that he had recently had sex with Rachel because of the phone call. It wasn't like him to call his parents after sex but she had hounded him over and over again to call her for once. Just she wasn't expecting him to call at that moment.

"_Lima's great isn't it Rach?" _

"He knows what that does to her" Burt said as he shook his head with disappointment. "Finn has never been that cruel"

"Shush Burt" Carol interjected as she closely watched Rachel's reaction. It was clear that she was about to burst at the mention of Lima and Carol just hoped, wished, prayed that her son didn't push Rachel past her limit because everyone knew what happened when Rachel Berry was sad, mad or, well, any emotion would turn out over the top when coming from her.

"_Yeah, it's so great. All of our childhood memories are there. How could I hate it?" _There was a sad tone to her voice that was hard to miss and it was obvious that the host had caught on by the way his forehead creased with a frown and he looked over to a grinning Finn.

"_I sense that something isn't right here!"_

**Glee!**

"OH MY GOD, Finn's being such a douche! What's his fucking problem?" Puck yelled out while throwing a handful of chips at the TV. Quinn slapped him in the arm as she sent him a glare which didn't do much for his mood. "Well he is!"

"I know that, just don't make a mess. I want to have sex after this and having to clean up your mess before making one in the bedroom will just push back your pleasure." Puck smirked at her words as he let the bowl of chips fall to the ground, its contents spreading over the cream coloured carpet. Quinn's jaw slightly dropped as she looked up at him and slapped his arm as his lips attached to hers and the pair was sucked into a passionate kiss. "No we can't! We have to watch this" Quinn pushed Puck off of her but he pulled her right back with a smirk and a look that showed he never wanted to let her go.

"We can tape it babe... We've got TiVo, remember?" Puck lifted the remote and pressed the little record button with his big pointer finger before dropping it to the floor and rolling his wife to be on top of him while she lightly giggled at the feel of his tender lips kissing her neck and his coarse and scratchy stubble tickled her skin in a satisfying way.

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too babe!"

**Glee!**

"_Are you okay Rachel? You look upset"_ Kurt smiled towards his large screen TV as Benny spoke. Finn was finally going through with the stupid game and was pushing Rachel too far. He knew that he and Rachel were supposed to be friends, but Finn was his brother and family always came first, right?

"I am so proud of him" Kurt said, not realising he was thinking aloud. Mercedes, Brittany, Artie and Brittany all looked at him with questioning eyes as the only thing he could think of was 'CRAP'.

"Why are you proud? He is being a total meanie. Rachel is always so nice to everyone" Brittany said with an innocent look on her face. Mercedes, Tina and Artie all seconded her motion as Kurt sighed and crossed his arms.

"I know that she is always nice and sweet, but I hate her with Finn right now. He doesn't want to be with her so I gave him some advice a few days ago and he never actually put it into play. I was hoping for a game of cat and mouse but it never happened, so I'm actually pretty bummed about that"

Everyone looked at Kurt disbelievingly as he turned back to the TV and continued to watch as tears started to run down Rachel's face and he felt a satisfying smile creep up as he felt like he accomplished the impossible.

** Glee!**

"Are you okay Rachel? You look upset" Benny said as he saw more tears roll down Rachel's face. She shook her head as she let her head hang down as everyone looked at her un-aware of what was about to come.

"I hate Lima, Okay! I'm going to let you in on something not many people know" Benny smiled because he loved when celebrities shared their deepest darkest secrets and his show was the first media source to have it. It was just great. "When driving to the high school for my graduation my dad's were in a car accident which killed them both. After that I swore to never go back again"

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea" Benny sad with sadness and shock in his voice. Everyone in the crowed was looking at her with sympathy, but all Finn could think of was getting his timing perfect. With a swift moment he took her hand in his and gave her a mock reassuring smile which didn't please her very much.

"Oh come on Finn you knew about that and you made me have to re-live the hard truth that I have no family left and you have so many that you could populate a whole country"

"Excuse me! It isn't my fault that I have a big family. If you weren't having conflict with your cousin Leon than maybe you would have someone. Don't blame all of your problems on me" Finn snarled at Rachel as she gave him the stink eye. Nobody knew that was going on and Benny couldn't stop the bright smile on his face as the pair continued to glare at each other.

"This is absolutely delicious" The small flamboyant man mumbled as Rachel shot out of her seat with Finn following suit.

"Why can't you be more considerate to other people's feelings Finn? Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Finn crossed his arms as he stood in-front of her small body with a condescending smirk on his lips as she looked up towards his face, showing no fear whatsoever.

"I am considerate to people's feelings. You are just too self-centred to notice" Rachel glared at him as she turned away and started to walk off the stage. But Finn wouldn't have it. He had to end it with something that will make her hate him for the rest of his life and he knew exactly what to say. "Fine than! Run away to mummy"

"I hate you!" Rachel shouted out as tears rolled down her face. She thought that he was nice, kind, sweet and better than that. But he wasn't. He was just a rude, arrogant and terrible person. She ran off the stage and made a mad dash for the exit as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't care if everyone just saw the truth about her and Finn's relationship because she was done. She was done with him and anything regarding him, including that stupid baby that was eight months away from entering the world.

"Come back Miss Berry! We haven't finished with you just yet." One of the stage hands called out while chasing after her. All she wanted to do was run away and no one was willing to give her the chance. The stage hand grabbed onto her wrist and started to pull her back towards the stage but that was the complete opposite of what Rachel wanted.

"I don't care if you aren't finished with me because I am done. I am not going back up there with him. Not in this life, not ever" Rachel snatched her hand back as she ran as fast as she could in heels to get as far away as possible because she knew that the only thing she could do now was run away from all of the troubles in her life and reunite herself with the one person that did any good in her life. The one person that would love her no matter what; and the one person that she had let go of for what she thought was her one true love.

**Ohhhhh, a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry but I just feel like it is the right place to end the chapter and leave you wondering who exactly this mystery person is. This person that was the only good thing in her life, that would always love her and she had given up for Finn. **

**There is a clue as to who it is in the last chapter and you would have had to pay attention in the first lot of chapters to know who. Have fun with your pondering and take some time out of that thinking to watch matched and fall more and more in love with Harry Shum Jr. **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl (I'm kidding, love from Hannah)**


	9. A strong connection

**Sorry for the late update, I would have put it up earlier but my computer was full of viruses that had broken down our security wall and breaded like rabbits! Again, I am very sorry! But please enjoy the chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee; it is property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan. Damn them!**

**Chapter nine: A strong connection**

"Please answer the door!" Rachel mumbled to herself as she knocked two more times on the hard wood door. She knew that if no one answered she would have to go home and face Finn, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Come on". After another two bangs on the door and no answer she came to the conclusion that no one was home.

"I should have guessed! He is never home anyway" Rachel spun on her heel which made her feel the tiniest bit queasy as she placed a hand on her stomach, remembering the precious life in her stomach. The precious life that she didn't want, not yet and not with Finn. She knew that she had to do something about it and the only thing she knew would be her first option would be an abortion.

Rachel looked back to the door before descending the stairs. "I'll come back later; he might be home than... Why am I talking to myself?" Rachel shook her head as she left the apartment building and made her way for the abortion office.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Would you mind keeping this on the down low, I don't want anyone to know about this?" Rachel said in a soft voice. She was the only patient in the office and was glad for that. The grumpy woman at the front desk just rolled her eyes and pushed a clip board and pen into Rachel's hands with an un-amused glare.

"Just fill out the papers and go over to the waiting space. If you don't want anyone to find out use a fake name. For instance, you could write down the actress Rachel Berry's name because you look a lot like her"

"That's because I am!" The woman looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Rachel guessed that she had young children or has lack of sleep because of the bags under her eyes and the dull look on her face showed that she didn't enjoy her job.

"You just keep telling yourself that" Rachel frowned at the girl's sarcastic laugh and the roll of her eyes when she thought that it couldn't be seen. Instead of retaliating Rachel took a seat and started to fill out the forms with a sad feeling inside of her. If Quinn knew what she was doing right now she would be furious. Just as furious as the one protester outside.

"Did the girl outside bother you?" A man asked as he walked into the room, startling Rachel and making her drop the pen. She didn't have to bend down to pick it up because it was already in the male's hand as he smiled at Rachel and kneeled down in front of her. "She bothers everyone and has had a lot of law suits put against her."

"Well those signs are really scary. Especially the one with the un-born fetus... that kind of upset me" The man just nodded his head and flashed a perfect smile. His skin was a dark tone and he had a short layer of hair on his head and a small amount of stubble that was slightly thinner than his short side burns.

"You don't remember me, do you?" His question confused Rachel as she just shook her head and slowly took the pen back. His smile became shy as he moved himself to the chair beside her. Rachel wasn't sure whether he was a fan she had met or an old acquaintance. But whoever he was she defiantly couldn't remember, which gave her a feeling of guilt as he continued to smile beside her. His smile forced a smile onto her face as she looked up to him, still un-aware of his identity.

"Who are you doctor?"

"It isn't any surprise that you don't remember because it has been so long. But do you remember that first year in New Directions, and that student that left because his dad had moved them away to Kentucky" A smile took over Rachel's face as she put her hand on his. She knew exactly who he was and her guilt layered itself over and over because they had been old friends.

"I should have known it was you... We all missed you so much Matt" Rachel pulled him into a hug as she continued to ramble on about how things had changed so much when he left and how they missed him. But her rant was cut off when he pushed her away with a frown which caused her to slump further into her seat.

"I'm Matt's fourth cousin, I hated Matt. I can't believe everyone thinks that I am him." Rachel didn't know what to say as the man in-front of her frowned and looked away from her and out the window.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were Matt. Forgive me please, I was so sure I was right and I had no idea you get it all the time, I am so sorry"

"Geez Rach, It's me Matt, I was just screwing with you. Now just forget about those forms and come into my office okay!"Rachel nodded her head and took a hold of Matt's hand. When the door closed behind them Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as she knew that it was about to happen. "Now just lie back on here and prop your legs up" Matt's smile had faded and his face was completely serious as he directed Rachel where to sit.

"Yeah, ok" She did as instructed as Matt prepared his tools and got everything ready. She slipped off her underwear knowing he was about to ask and throw her head back into the head rest.

"Now you are going to feel this a little bit but try to just block it all out" Matt pulled out a giant instrument at the very second that Rachel looked over to him. Her eyes widened and she knew that she had made a mistake, but it could have been too late. Matt turned on the tool and Rachel took in a deep breath to prepare herself for what was about to come.

Maybe she did want this baby, maybe she wanted to be with Finn... Maybe she wanted everything to go back to high school when everything was perfect and they were both young and naive. Un-aware of the world around them and only needing to be in each other's arms for all of the bad things in life to fade away to nothing. Matt slowly inched closer and closer with the tool and was almost there when Rachel snapped her legs shut. Knocking the tool to the ground and making Matt smile like he had never smiled before.

"I can't do this, I am so sorry" Rachel blurted out as she pushed herself off of the chair and ran for the door, stopping for a split second to look back at a smiling Matt who gave her an understanding look as she smiled back and ran out of the building.

"Abortion kills babies, Murder is a crime" The fair haired girl held her sign above her head as she shouted her words at no one. Her signs were set up all along the foot path making the night runners cringe at the terrifying pictures that were displayed.

"Keep doing what you're doing!" Rachel said as she tackle hugged the girl. The sign fell to the ground as she went into a state of shock and defence, squirming to get out of Rachel's tight hug. Before the girl couldn't see who she was as she had run off down the street, her heels dangling off her scrunched up right hand and the wind flowing through her air. The cool breeze hit her face as she ran down the side walk, forgetting all of her troubles as she did the only thing she thought felt right.

"Miss Berry, Miss Berry." Man asked as he followed her down the street. She kept running as he and his camera man caught up with millions of questions pouring out of his mouth. "Is what happened on Benny tonight a publicity stunt or a real break-up?"

"I wouldn't call it a break-up! We just need sometime apart to work things out because I know for a fact that there is something special keeping us together." A smile formed on her face as she discreetly placed her hand on her stomach and sped up a tiny bit. The man got the hint and smiled as he sped up a bit so that he was at her side once again.

"One last question before you take off" Rachel smiled and nodded her head, if he was about to ask her if she was pregnant, she was not going to deny it because it was the best way for it to come out. "Are you and Finn expecting" That was the exact question she was hoping for as she smiled at the man as he looked at her confused.

"You should feel special, you just got some celebrity gossip that no one else has" And with that she sped up again and left the man and his camera man in her dust as she ran as fast as she could into the crowd of people, getting lost in the feel of the city.

**Glee!**

"You are an idiot! A fucking idiot! How could you say that on television? How could you say something so hurtful?" Quinn screamed at Finn as she paced the front of the living room. All the tall awkward man could do was sit on the lounge like a naughty child that had been sent to the principal's office. But this time it wasn't for something petty like spit balling Jacob Ben Israel, or throwing paper balls at Mike Chang, it was for being a complete douche to his girlfriend on live TV.

"I don't kn—"

"Yes you do! You know why you did it and you are just too much of an idiot to see that she is perfect for you. She had always wanted you! She never wanted Jesse, not even in high school."

"If she didn't love him, then why did she say that she did?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned to Finn with an un-amused gaze.

"You are more stupid than I thought!" She said shaking her head as she sat down beside him as Puck watched from his bedroom doorway. "She never loved him; she loved the idea of being in-love. If you didn't realise that than you are a complete idiot."

"Can you stop calling me an idiot?" Finn asked as he looked up into her eyes with a sad look. All Quinn could do was roll her eyes and keep that same un-amused look from before as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why should I? I'm just being truthful and if I didn't call you an idiot I would be lying, and lying is a sin" She said in a simple voice as she abruptly bounced off the couch and made her way over to Puck with a seductive grin. But Finn wasn't finished. He had questions that needed answers, and he wanted them now.

"If she loves me than why did she try and push me away?" he said as he stood up and walked towards the pair.

"Because she loves you Finn! She loves you so much that she would do anything for you... And you didn't want her so she was giving you that. Quinn was right, you are an idiot" Puck said as he led his blonde fiancé into their bedroom, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

"I have to find her" He said to himself as he looked down to his watch. It was 10:15, where would someone go at 10:15pm. It was then that it struck him and he knew exactly where she was.

**Glee!**

"Rain, rain, go away come again another day." Rachel sung as she skipped down the street in the pouring rain. Others were rushing for cover, hiding under their newspapers and umbrellas. But Rachel never hid from anything. She knew that it was just a little water and couldn't hurt her.

"Miss, come inside" Someone yelled out from inside a nearby Chinese restaurant. All she could do was shake her head with a smile and continue skipping along, singing that childish song that she had always sung with her daddy on a rainy day. They would snuggle up on the couch, watch funny girl and drink hot chocolate, singing that little song as if no one could hear them over the loud, thunderous storm. That was until she started to date Finn. She began to spend all of her time with him and was barely ever home to see her very own parents. She would snuggle up with Finn and play Call of Duty while laughing and talking, which almost always resulted in a heavy make out session.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought back to her childhood, though no one would know because of the pouring rain. They would never know the pain she was feeling at that very moment. They wouldn't realise that even thinking about it made her feel like someone had ripped out her heart and stomped on it eight hundred times, squashing it into the pavement till it was almost non-existent. She felt dead! That is defiantly the way she would put it, dead!

**Glee!**

"Have you seen this woman?" Finn asked a passerby as he held out a picture of Rachel. The man just shook his head and kept walking with his nose stuck up in the air and his giant umbrella knocking into Finn as if his presence wasn't even acknowledged. Finn had always thought that since he was famous people would notice who he was, but obviously he was wrong. There would always be that person who snobs you no matter what. He stuck up his rude finger towards the man before continuing down the street knowing that he had to find her.

"Have you seen this woman?" He asked a group of girls who seemed to be drunk. A tall blonde girl started to giggle as she and the other four girls leaned into the photo. One of them stumbling into his arms as the others broke out into laughter. The tall blonde had a bride's veil and the others had bottles of Champaign in their hands.

"We're a little drunk you see!" A darker coloured girl exclaimed in as serious of a voice she could muster up before breaking out into laughter. All Finn could do was shake his head before clearing his throat to catch their attention again.

"That's very nice and all but I just have to find my girlfriend! Have you seen her?"

"Yeah! We see her every week at the same place" Another girl said as she wrapped an arm around another one of the girls, pressing her boobs against the others side. Finn tried to control himself as the two girls pushed themselves closer and closer together for a hug which seemed more like dry humping.

"Where?"

"On the TV silly!" The girl said again as she let go of her friend and moved over to him with a smirk on her lips. Finn just stepped back as she tried to get a hold of his body, which seemed to make her grumpy as she stomped her foot on the pavement and glared at him.

"You girls need to get out of the rain because we don't want you getting sick before the wedding!" Finn said with a small smile. The girls all just nodded and stumbled off laughing and all Finn could do was shake his head with a small laugh as he continued down the street to find Rachel.

**Glee!**

"Hello! Can someone please answer" Rachel called out as she knocked on the door a few times. She was soaked to the bone and freezing cold in the air conditioned hallway that she hadn't seen in so long. The coldness started to sink in as her body started to slightly shiver. The door swung open to reveal a short blonde girl who immediately screamed out "Rachy" Rachel lifted the blonde into her arms and kissed her cheek as she breathed out the short name that she had hated as a teenager.

"Beth"

"What have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" Shelby said walking into the hallway with her head in her iPhone, not seeing her biological daughter standing right before her, soaking wet with Beth in her arms.

"I guess you must have forgotten me then Shelby" Rachel said as she placed the little girl back on the ground in her now wet pink pyjama's that Rachel had gotten for her when she had turned six. Shelby looked up to her daughters and smiled as she ushered Rachel into the apartment.

"I have missed you so much baby! It's been about a year since you last came by, why did you stop visiting?" Her voice was full of motherly concern as she pulled her biological daughter into her arms for a long lasting hug. Tears rolled down both of their faces as they held on tighter and tighter.

"Rachy, come colour with me!" She felt a slight tug at her dress as she looked down and saw Beth trying to pull them apart. She smiled and let go of her mother before taking the little girls hand and walking her into the living room.

"Do you mind if mum and I talk while we play Beth? It is really important!" Rachel asked as she sat down next to the little girl on the floor. Beth huffed and crossed her arms before nodding her head and picking up a yellow pencil, then handing it to her big sister.

"You and Mummy can talk but don't mess up the drawing okay? Start with the sun" Rachel had always loved that Beth was so much like Quinn. She would stand her ground and get what she wanted, with the very rare moment that she would be lenient and let you do what you wanted.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shelby sat in the arm chair beside her two daughters, placing her ringing iPhone down on the table with a wide smile on her face. Rachel didn't know how to say it. She had been thinking it all over in her head while walking in the rain and now it was all gone, all of her conversation starters, all of the things she wanted to talk about, everything, just everything... Except for the fact that she was pregnant!

"Well mum... I, um, well, I'm... I'm going to go get a towel, it is really cold in here and I'm wetting your floor" Her voice was rushed as she tried to get up but was pulled back down onto the floor by her mother.

"Beth, go get your sister a towel... Now you are going to tell me what's wrong" Rachel watched as Beth ran out of the room and she wished that she hadn't. She knew that now she had to tell her everything. But as much as she loved her mother she didn't know how she could do it. She always felt like it was inappropriate because she hadn't wanted her and that it wasn't her place to go to her for help when she wasn't her mum, even though she had given birth to her. Tears started to run down Rachel's cheeks as she looked down to the floor with her fingers interlocking, she had to tell her, she just had to.

"I'm pregnant mum! Finn and I are having a baby and we can't even stand to be in the same room as each other. I just hate him so much, but I love him and I have no idea what to do mum!" Her tears fell faster than before as she moved over to lay her head in Shelby's lap. The older brunette stroked her hair as her tears continued to fall. She had no idea why her little girl was crying. She had the gift of life inside of her. She thought that would have been enough.

"Why are you crying honey? You have a life growing in you and you are upset!"

"You don't get it mum! I almost did something I said I would never ever do because it is inhumane... I almost got an abortion mum. I almost got rid of this tiny little life. But it makes it worse that I did it because I was so angry with Finn that I just didn't care!" Shelby knew exactly what to do. She had been in the same position when she was pregnant with Rachel and it had taken a long, heartfelt talk from her mother to change everything, and thankfully her mother was willing to talk because if she hadn't of been then there would be no Rachel, and that would make life terrible and not worthwhile.

"Here you go, now let's draw!" Beth said running into the room and tossing Rachel the towel. Shelby looked back down to her birth daughter and smiled as she looked back to Beth.

"Rachel and I need to talk so can you go draw in your room honey?" Beth rolled her eyes and stormed off into her room, leaving a sarcastic "Fine" to linger in the silence. Rachel couldn't help but smile as the Quinn Fabray shone through the little girl like it was human nature to her. When the child was five years old it had become obvious that she had a Fabray mean streak through her when she pushed another girl out of her way when she wanted to get to the toys table first. When they first heard about it from Shelby Quinn had laughed hysterically with Puck smirking and mumbling "That's my girl."

"Do you think little of me now mum?" Rachel's voice was weak as she looked up to Shelby with sad eyes. She was the only person in the world that she felt she could really rely on, trust and the one person who truly loved her. But she had abandoned her before she even had a chance at living. She knew that she had Quinn and Puck, but they hadn't always been her biggest fans and there was always the chance that they could turn on her, and that was what scared her most in the world, that everyone would abandon her. That they would leave her for almost being a murderer.

"Why would I think little of you? I did worse. I abandoned you and then practically told you that I didn't want you and I think that you should know that I almost got an abortion with you and now look at us! You did the right thing by backing out honey and that is why I don't think little of you and no one else will. You were strong enough to realise that what you were doing was wrong and you didn't do it because you didn't want to. That is what you should be focusing on. That fact that you backed out from something that could make your life easier because you didn't want to do it, that makes you a good person. Who cares if you thought about it, because you didn't do it and that is most important. I'm proud of you and that is all that matters!" The two women looked at each other, the connection of mother and daughter sinking in as all they can do is stare into each other's eyes. Rachel wouldn't have believed her unless that proud look on her face wasn't present. She didn't know what to say and settled for climbing onto her mother's lap. She felt to warm arms wrap around her cold, wet body as she laid her head down on Shelby's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you mum!" Rachel mumbled as she breathed in the smell of the older brunette women. Shelby couldn't help but feel tears slip out from her eyes. Rachel had never told her that she loved her before that very moment and she couldn't have imagined it any other way. It was as if she hadn't really felt the connection before this one conversation, and those three little words that sounded so beautiful falling from her daughter's lips. Before this day she had just been her mother, but now she was her mum.

"I love you too baby!" Rachel snuggled in further into her mother's arms. Shelby smiled as she looked down to her daughter and started to list all of their similarities in her head. Their nose's, their eyes, their hair, their bone structure, their body shape, their voices, long slender fingers perfect for playing the piano and list went on and on. Her gaze moved to a photo of Beth hanging on the wall, causing her to think to her other daughter. She had always tried to find similarities between her and Beth but she had only ever found how much Beth was her complete opposite. She had blond hair, green eyes with flakes of brown, a normal looking nose and a heart shaped face while she had an oval shape. She had always known that she and Beth would never be anything alike, but she had always thought that they would eventually have that mother daughter connection... But that eventually still hadn't come.

"Hey mum, what should I do about Finn?" Rachel's soft voice pulled Shelby out of her thoughts as she looked down into the two loving eyes that she had been missing all her life. She hadn't realised that she was patting and rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back until that moment and she knew that it felt right. She felt bad about not having that connection with Beth. She had raised her and then here she was doing the things her and Beth should with the daughter she had given away. The daughter she wasn't supposed to be a mother to. The daughter she had never wanted, but had always deserved.

"Well last time Quinn visited she told me about this little game you two had. It seems quiet childish and immature, but could definitely work. Keep him hanging on the end of a string. Play cat and mouse with him. Tell him about the baby but don't let him close enough to touch you. Basically say he is your boyfriend to him and your friends but keep him in the friend zone. Drive him so crazy with wanting to get close to you and that little baby growing inside of you but don't let him in. Start flirting with other guys, guys that he can't stand. Make outrageous demands which make him go half way across the city and say it is for the baby. For example, ask for him to get you a specific flavour of ice cream that you don't have in the freezer. He will probably ask if you want the flavour you have and at this point start to cry and say things like "I thought you cared about me and this baby." He will feel so guilt ridden that he will go buy the ice cream for you. Make sure that when he comes home and gets it into a bowl and gives it to you glare at him and say that you feel like vomiting and can't stand the sight of food. Just piss him off with everything and remember not to let him near you."

"But I'm sick and tired of playing silly games. I just want to live my life without all of these twists and turns. I don't want a baby and I don't want to fight with Finn. I love him but I hate him and I just want to move on, do you get me mum?" The two looked into each other's eyes as Shelby pushed a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. Their eyes didn't part as Rachel moved her head back down to her mother's shoulder. She had never felt a connection like that before in her life. Sure she had loved her fathers with all her heart and would never choose another parent over them, but this feeling wasn't there. She had always thought it was but having that sort of child/parent connection at this very second made her realise that it was nothing compared to this feeling she had when she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Do you want him to break up with you?" Shelby's words made her think. Did she really want him to leave her? Or did she want him to stay and be her boyfriend for the rest of her life? It was the hardest question she would ever have to answer. But she knew that she wanted neither of them. She wanted commitment.

"I want him to marry me mum"

"If you want him to commit then you have to tell him or he will never know. Best guess is that all of this is happening because he thinks you don't want to marry him. So you have two choices! Tell him, or string him along. Make the right choice" Rachel nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath. The last thing she remembered before falling into a deep sleep was her mother's soft voice whispering in a voice only meant for her. "Goodnight baby. I love you more than anything in the world"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**I am seriously really sorry for making you all wait for so long and I hope that this is a good chapter after such a long hiatus. **


	10. Hitting Rock Bottom

**Sorry about the long hiatus, it's just... this is the last chapter and I just don't want it to end :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee in any way or form. At least not yet –insert evil laugh here-**

**Chapter ten: Eight months of pain**

**Seven months later... **

"Are you excited?" Finn asked as he and Rachel sat in the doctor's office waiting for their turn. She looked up from the two year old issue of People magazine and slightly smiled before looking back down. He took in a deep breath as he slipped down further into his seat and rested his head on her shoulder, causing her to elbow him in the ribs and push him away. He had no idea why she was so distant. They were having a baby together and he had thought that things were perfect between them ever since the night he found her at Shelby's apartment…

**Flash Back. Seven months ago…**

"Rach... Rach I know you're in their" Finn said as he banged on the door. He wasn't expecting an answer and was surprised when he saw little Beth standing at the open door with a frown on her face. Memories flowed back into his mind as he remembered how much it hurt when he found out that his little girl wasn't his and that she was the result of betrayal. From just looking at her you could tell that she was Quinn's daughter. She had her long, flowing blonde hair, her beautiful facial structure and sporty body structure. But there was one thing that could only come from her father. One thing that showed most prominent of her visual appearance. One thing that added to her beauty. She had his dark brown eyes that showed that she could be bad ass, but was the nicest and most caring person you will ever know. Her frown disappeared as she saw his face.

"Finny!" She yelled out as she wrapped her arms around his legs. He had thought that she would have forgotten all about him, but he was wrong. She remembered everything about him. She remembered the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he smelt and the way he would smile sweetly at her when she laughed that cute little laugh of hers. "I have missed you so much"

"I know." He had no idea why he hadn't wanted to see her face. She was an amazing child that shone bright and was the smartest nine year old he knew. She knew how to stand up for and to other people, she had one of the kindest hearts and he loved her like she was his own. It was a mistake to tell Rachel that he couldn't stand seeing Beth and that he wanted her to never come back here ever again. "Is your big sis here?" Beth nodded her head and led him to the lounge room where Rachel was sleeping in her mother's arms. Shelby glared at him and he knew that Rachel had told her everything.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a hushed tone, slowly moving Rachel onto the lounge beside her. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled at how cute she looked while she was sleeping.

"I'm here for Rachel and you can't stop me from seeing her."

"I can do whatever the hell I want because I am her mother, go to your room Beth, Finn and I need to have a little talk." Beth nodded her head and skipped off to her room singing born this way, causing Finn to smile as he remembered performing the song for glee. "I do not want you talking to my daughter anymore, got that?" Shelby spat out her words as she looked him up and down. She couldn't see how Rachel could love someone so terrible.

"Since when did you have the right to choose who Rachel sees?" Finn said in the exact same tone as the woman before him.

"I have the right because I am her mum, remember? I carried her for nine months and I gave birth to her, ring a bell?" Finn pulled a phoney smile as he placed his giant hand on Shelby's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not stupid; I know you're her mother... But you aren't her 'mum' you didn't raise her because you gave her away for money, you were just some little slut who had sex to give two men the joy of life. You will never have that connection with her because you don't know her. Leroy and Hiram taught her everything she needed to learn in life and all you taught her was that people will leave her and make her feel empty inside. Tell me, how does it feel to know you let her down so many times it isn't funny? Do you know how hard she cried when she found out that you had moved to New York and had adopted Beth?" Shelby shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I thought so. Would you like to know how hard she cried? Actually, I don't need an answer to that because I'm going to tell you anyway... She cried enough to fill Lake Eyre. You know that giant lake in Australia that barely ever fills up cause it's so big? And guess who held her the whole time she cried. Me, I did! I was there for her when you let her down. You can think that you're her mum but you never will be because you have never been there for her, it was always me. I remember when her dad's died she had told me that she wanted to see you, I remember that exactly because I had called you and Beth's baby sitter picked up. She said that you were on a date with an extremely hot man and wouldn't be home till late. I remember calling your mobile phone and you telling me that you were busy and won't be home till late and to call you then. I figured that since you weren't willing to come over for her when you didn't know the reason then knowing her dads were dead probably wouldn't matter to you. You see the moral to my little story here is that I was there for her when she needed you most, and I couldn't help but cry myself that she didn't have that much support from you. So don't think that because she and I were having some problems that you can just waltz back in and take the mum role because you aren't very deserving of it"

"I see your point Finn, but you do not know how hard it was to give up my little girl. I doubt that you will ever know how hard it is to give up a child." Finn looked at the crying woman with tears in his eyes as he thought back to Beth.

"I may not know what it feels like to give away a child, but I know what it is like to lose one, so don't play that card with me, because before Beth was yours or Noahs, she was mine. Quinn had told me that the child was mine and Rachel; was the only one with a big enough heart to tell me otherwise. I felt like I had lost a piece of my heart, a piece that I would never get back."

"I know the feeling. But I lost more than you think Finn. I lost a child, and a husband." Finn looked at her confused. He had no idea what was going on as Shelby let silent tears fall while looking over to Rachel, still sleeping on the lounge. The only thing keeping her from freezing to death being the light blue towel that was loosely wrapped around her body. Shelby grabbed onto Finn's hand and dragged him out into the hallway, scared that Rachel would wake up and hear what she was about to say. "You can't tell Rachel this because it will break her heart even more and I know that we have both done that to her plenty."

"What could you have possibly done to make things worse" Finn hissed, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff, trying to hide that fact that he wanted to cry.

"Rachel's dad Benny had died when I was six months pregnant with her. He was a taxi driver in New York and was held hostage by a passenger. They killed him after he took them where they wanted and I didn't know what to do. I was only twenty years old, I had lost my husband and father of my child and I couldn't stand living in the city without him, and having to raise a constant reminder of him. So I packed up and moved back to Lima to live with my brother. He told me that he would help to raise Rachel but I told him that I couldn't do it without Benny and he respected that. I met Leroy and Hiram at an adoption agency and they told me that they wanted a little girl more than anything. I told them my situation and told them that they could have Rachel and they said yes. We settled the agreement and I got some money and signed some papers and I was never the type of girl to read before signing so I didn't know that if I signed it I wouldn't be able to see her, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to do it with my state of mind anyway. My brother had gotten sick when I was in my last month and he had died a couple of days before my due date. Leroy and Hiram let me live with them until Rachel was due. I remember her little head turn to me and no one else, I was the first things she wanted to see and if you don't think that is a connection than fine, I don't care. But after she looked at me I knew giving her away was the wrong thing to do. I tried to get her back but Hiram and Leroy became forceful and locked her away and told me they would take me to court if I pushed harder. That's when they offered me more money, and choosing money over my little girl was the worst decision I ever made, I admit to that. But don't you dare come back into my house and call me a slut for giving her away because it wasn't that way and I can't let Rachel know any of this because she will want me to take her see his grave and I can't do that because it will hurt me too much. I haven't even been to his grave in years and I don't want to go back." Tears were streaming down from Shelby's eyes and Finn felt like the worst person in the world. He knew that hugging her wouldn't help to take away her pain in the long run, but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and holding her like he would always hold Rachel.

"I'm sorry" were the only words he could get out as he held her tighter. "Let's go back inside, I think it's a bit late and Beth needs to sleep because we don't want her tired and cranky tomorrow morning when she needs to get up for school. I want you to go clean up your make up and I'll get Beth ready for bed. Do you mind if I take Rachel home? I know she won't wake up because at our graduation party she had fallen asleep after we had um, maybe you don't want to know" Shelby rolled her eyes as she looked up to Finn, wiping the last few tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, she had fallen asleep after you two had had sex, I get that Rachel is sexually active, she's an adult and she had told me all about how graduation night was so special because she had lost her virginity under the stars and you were so delicate and sweet with her and you were both sober at the time and how you were both so scared that her dads were going to walk out of the house and find you too in the little tree house that was missing it's roof and yell at you both. I still kind of don't see what would be so romantic about having sex in a tree house, I would just be thinking about the children that play in it. But anyway, keep on going with the story."

"Okay, well the music was blaring and we could hear it in the tree house like the DJ was right beside us. I was just lying there watching her breath, not being able to hear myself think as she slept soundly in my arms, not giving a crap what was going on around her. She didn't even wake up when Puck had found us in the tree house while leading Quinn up to do it and then I had to dress her with Quinn's help and carry her out to my car to the after party, thankfully she was awake for the after party after party because I wasn't going to carry her again, I can tell you that" Finn's tone of voice was casual as he looked down at Shelby who was confused at how he could go through so many emotions in so little time. She had only ever seen it in one other person and that was the small brunette wrapped in a towel on her lounge, sleeping through everything that was going on around her.

"Not that any of that didn't go straight over my head-"

"Are you making fun of my height?" Finn's voice was full of shock and anger as he looked at Shelby who just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, secretly amused by how unaware he was.

"Any way, what is an after party after party?" Finn smirked as he thought of how many after party after parties he had gone to, all of them ending in him and Rachel getting smashed and ending the night in bed together. Not that he would ever tell Shelby any of that because he knew how awkward things would get if he mentioned all of the details and told her how many times he had inserted, as you could call it, into her daughter.

"Well Shelby" Finn started using the know it all voice Rachel had taught him to use, just to piss of the other members of glee club, and because she had found it amusing when he would try and use it on other people who thought they knew everything. "An after party after party is a party that comes after the after party. It is usually consistent of a small group of friends who hang out at one of their friend's houses when they are totally smashed and feel like getting even more smashed. It is usually someone who lives closest to the first after party, that way you don't have to drive and can walk to the after party after party"

"Why don't you just stay at the first after party?" Shelby looked at the tall boy who gave her a shocked look. "Forget I asked" She said while pulling a face. The two walked back into the apartment silently as they looked over to the lounge that Rachel had once occupied. He looked back over to in front of him and saw her standing in front of both him and Shelby, the tears in her eyes obvious to them both. He had no idea what was going on as he heard Shelby silently crying beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me mum?" Rachel said in a soft voice, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Shelby said nothing as she continued to cry beside Finn, hoping that Rachel would give up on it, but she knew that it would never happen. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Rachel yelled as she Shelby cried harder and harder, causing Rachel to cry harder and storm off to the bath room when she still got no answer. Finn looked at Shelby before walking over to Rachel and pulling her into his arms. He knew that they two of them needed to talk about it so he let go of his tiny girlfriend and went into Beth's room to get her ready for bed. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't just give me away? How could you let me think that you didn't want me? Do you know how long I have been living my life thinking that everyone is going to leave me that no one is ever going to truly love me?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't. I can't live with all of that pain again."

"Do you think that I haven't had to live without any pain? Because I have, there has been so much pain in my life and it is all because you couldn't stand to see me. Nice to know you truly care" Shelby's tears stopped falling as she looked into her daughters eyes.

"You think I didn't want to see you? Giving you away was the worst decision of my life. I wanted to see you so much but your fathers wouldn't let me. I love you so much that you don't even know!" Rachel and Shelby both continued to cry as Rachel turned and walked to Beth's room and Shelby went into her own. Neither of them thought that things could go from happy, to extremely upsetting and tearful, but it had happened. Shelby buried her face into her pillows as Rachel buried her's into Finn's chest. Beth looked at her sister with concerned eyes as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs and whispered "I love you sis"

"I love you to Beth" She replied as she let go of Finn and knelt down to hug her little sister. "Now go give mum a big hug and tell her you love her okay? She's a little upset right now too" Beth nodded her head and left the room leaving the two standing alone in the little pink room. "Why would she tell you?" Rachel mumbled into Finn's shirt, anger clear in her voice.

"I don't know! But I want to take you somewhere if you don't mind. I know you hate me right now but I just really have to do this"

"I don't hate you" Finn felt a smile grow on his lips as she slowly let go of his body and looked up into his eyes. "So where are we going?"

**End of flashback…**

"Mr and Mrs Stevenson" A doctor said calmly as he walked out into the waiting room. The couple stood up happily as they walked back into the doctor's office hand in hand. It scared Rachel how two people could feel so happy about having a small child ruin their futures. She had a bright one before that stupid night and now she was blown up like a balloon and couldn't even go to work as she was on a long hiatus until the baby was born. She looked at Finn who was staring into space with a small grin. She cocked an eyebrow before shaking her head and looking back at her magazine.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked in an angry tone. Finn looked up to her with a smile as he moved his hand onto her stomach to rub soothing circles.

"Because I can't wait to be a dad. I just can't believe we're having a child, It's amazing" Rachel rolled her eyes before looking back to her magazine and sighing as she remembered she was on the last page. She pushed herself off the chair as best she could with her giant protruding stomach and walked over to the table to dump the magazine back onto the pile. She wished that Finn wasn't there and that she could just go to see the doctor on her own. It's not like it was important or anything, just a check up to see if everything was fine for her final month of pregnancy, definitely not something he needed to change his work schedule for. Rachel frowned as she felt that twinge of jealousy that she felt every time someone would bring up work. More specifically that she wasn't doing it and Finn was.

"Are you okay Rach?" Finn asked with concern in his voice. Rachel glared at him as she fell back down into her chair glad to not have to hold up the weight of her damn unborn child for that moment.

"No I'm not okay Finn! We have been here for an hour already and several people that got here after us have been going in first, I feel like vomiting every time I god damn stand up, My feet are killing me, I'm boiling hot in this damn stuffy, un-air conditioned room. My feet are killing me and not that I care or anything, but that damn receptionist keeps sending you flirtatious smiles and winking and it is just really annoying. So I don't care if you think I'm being foolish, but you're not the one that is carrying around a damn watermelon in your stomach and is scared about having to push some giant baby out of your lady. You try being a woman some time; it's not as great as it looks. Having to bleed for a whole week every month, get perved on continuously by men who just want to get in your pants and touch your breasts. Just get out all of those wondrous thoughts about how if you were a woman you could just stare at your breasts all day and that would be awesome, because there is always all the bad things that walk hand in hand among the female anatomy."

"Wow, okay then, I'm just going to be quiet now" Finn said with fear in his eyes. He had only ever seen that exact same look of anger once before and that was when he had slept with Santana. That look of pure anger, hatred and just raw emotion was one he had never wanted to see again. One he never wanted to put on her face again. "I'm sorry for asking" Rachel just nodded her head and turned on her seat so she didn't have to look at him. Nobody but the blonde, big boobed receptionist was in the room and both Finn and Rachel knew she was smirking.

"Our appointment was half an hour ago" Finn said as he noticed Rachel looking down to her watch impatiently.

"I knew that, I'm just wondering how long I have to sit in this damn room with you" She hissed as she looked him straight in the eyes. They were full of unawareness and sadness and she knew that look was very rare. The last time he had it was seven months ago, and that was a night she wished she could forget.

**Seven months prior…**

"Why are we in a cemetery?" Rachel asked as she looked at the different headstones around them. To their luck it had stopped raining on the taxi ride over and there was no need for the umbrella Finn had brought while looking for Rachel. He looked down at her and held onto her hand tighter and he pulled her closer to his side as he heard a loud howl from the forest beside the cemetery that had been strategically placed in the middle of nowhere and out of the city.

"Because I have to show you something. I was talking to Beth and she told me that Shelby had brought her here three Christmases ago to show her what I am about to show you." He squinted his eyes a little bit and leaned forward as he looked at each tombstone until he found the one he was looking for. "Read that tombstone" He said pointing to an old grave that had a single bunch of dead flowers placed right beside the old tombstone. She leaned in to read the name and felt tears in her eyes as she read the name. Benjamin Corcoran. The one person in her life that she had wanted to meet and would never get the chance.

"Why did you bring me here?" He could tell that she was crying by the week sound in her voice. He was unaware of what to do as he saw her look up to him with tears in her eyes, bringing so much sadness to himself as tears started to roll down his cheeks as well and all he could do was hold her as they both continued to cry, sitting on top of her biological father's grave. The rain started to slowly fall out of the sky again, but they didn't care, all they did was sit on the grass crying, their tears getting masked by the cold rain. "I'm pregnant" She mumbled into his chest, causing him to smile through his tears.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" His voice was full of hopefulness as she nodded into his chest and continued to cry for more reasons than he even knew.

**Back to reality…**

"Miss Berry and Mr Hudson, the doctor is ready for you" A nurse said as she walked through to the waiting room with a clip board in her hand. The pair both stood up and walked out to the back to the doctor's office. Rachel was walking a few steps in front, wanting to get into the room as quick as she can. When they walked through the door the nurse smiled as she helped Rachel up onto the chair. "You are an amazing actress and singer by the way. You should really consider getting into Broadway, you would be unstoppable" Rachel smiled as she rested her hands on her giant stomach.

"Thank you, I was really considering going back into Broadway after I have the baby. Broadway was the original dream anyway" The nurse smiled again as she looked to Finn and then back at Rachel.

"I remember when you were on Broadway, three years ago I think. Yeah, you were the understudy for Elphaba because they had already casted another girl for the role but when you had to go on the crowd loved you. Why did you leave any way?"

"Job offer from Child's Play" Finn interrupted with a smile. Rachel had been offered the role of Bridgette after the producer Gabriel had seen her acting as Fanny Brice in a Funny Girl stage production that had been made by a friend of his. Finn had been at the show with her and was currently not working when Rachel had gotten the offer. She had told them that Finn was an amazing Actor and Singer as well and he had gotten an audition and eventually the role.

"Well I'm sure whatever you do all of your fans will still love you" The nurse smiled at the pair one more time before leaving the room for the doctor to enter. Dr Clemingsdale smiled at the two of them as shook both of their hands.

"It is so nice to see you both again" She said with her smile still planted firmly on her lips. "So how are you feeling?" She looked down to Rachel, her blonde ponytail falling down the side of her neck.

"Oh, I'm great not much to complain about" Finn rolled his eyes as he sat down on the chair beside her with his hand instinctively grabbing onto hers, and she let him hold it, like every other time they came to see their child.

"So how about we see how your little girl is going, I'm guessing I don't have to tell you it'll be cold seeing as though you two have been coming once a month for seven months already" They both smiled at her as Rachel lifted up her shirt to show off her protruding stomach that was still perfectly tanned. Dr Clemingsdale squirted the cool gel onto Rachel's abdomen, causing her to squirm a little at how it was always cold no matter how much she tried to get used to it. The doctor put the transducer onto the gel. The image of their baby showed up on the screen, causing giant smiles to show up on both of their faces as they squeezed onto each other's hands happily.

"Seeing her never gets old" Finn whispered into Rachel's ear as she just nodded her head and continued to look at the image of life on the small screen in front of them. They stared at it for at least ten minutes while Dr Clemingsdale showed them the different parts of their child.

"So the baby is growing perfectly and you should expect for it to come almost exactly on the day she is due." The pair just smiled and Dr Clemingsdale handed Rachel a tissue to clean off her stomach as she printed off a set of pictures for them both. "I guess I'll see you three next month" She said as she switched off all of the machines in the room and opened the door for the pair. The walk back to their car was silent as neither one thought speaking was necessary in that very moment. Sure Rachel wanted to play with him to see what he did, but she still loved him, and even though Shelby had helped her with so many plans over the past seven months Finn had still stood by her no matter what, and that was not the outcome she had anticipated.

**Flash back to six months and three weeks…**

"Hey Quinn, can I borrow one of your dresses tonight?" Rachel shouted out as she ran from her room to her best friend's room. Finn was sat on the couch in casual jeans and a nice button up shirt while he and Puck played the latest Halo game that wasn't even available in stores yet. Rachel's hair was full of rollers as she ran through the apartment in her black matching bra and panties that was covered with a giant flannelette shirt that Rachel had gotten for Finn after ripping them all apart.

"Wear the short purple one, it will look super-hot" Puck called out over his shoulder while blowing off Finn's head and jumping up to do a joyful jig.

"Thanks Noah" Rachel called back over her shoulder as she ran into Quinn and Puck's room, closing the door behind her. Quinn was snuggled up on her bed with her laptop sitting beside her as she checked her face book and emails. As soon as the door shut Quinn made a quick move to change the page to hide something, hoping Rachel wouldn't see anything, but she didn't miss the 'Oh crap, I've been caught' look in Quinn's eyes. But knowing her best friend Rachel thought that she was probably just looking up apartments for her and Puck and didn't want her to know it. "Can I borrow that cute little purple dress of yours?"

"Yeah, you know where it is" Quinn's eyes were full of guilt as she looked at her best friend. The loud bleeping from a Facebook conversation erupted from the computer and Rachel turned to look at her friend with a giant smile as she found the dress in the cupboard.

"Thanks Quinn" She said while quickly leaving the room and running back to hers to turn on her laptop. Once it finally got onto Facebook she went down into the little chat box to see that none of their mutual friends were online and that got her suspicions rolling in full force. "I can't believe it" She mumbled under her breath as she logged out of face book. She thought Quinn had become a better person after the whole Sam debacle. The thought of Sam brought a smile to her face as she remembered the plan. Finn didn't know it yet, but Sam was the entertainment for the party and in his breaks there will be karaoke and a DJ, and in those breaks she will be on Sam's arm the entire time, dancing and flirting with him.

"Are you almost ready Rach? We have to be left here in half an hour" Finn called out from the couch causing Rachel to roll her eyes and remove Finn's shirt from her body.

"I'll be ready in a minute" Her voice was full of annoyance as she slipped into the body hugging dress that reached mid-thigh and showed just the right amount of cleavage. A minute later the hair rollers were gone and her hair fell down to sit perfectly on her shoulders. Her tall heels were on her feet and her small clutch was in her hand and she was completely ready as she stared at herself in the mirror. "You are a sexy confident woman who can do anything. This is one of your last chances to look sexy before you blow up like a balloon and you are going to work it and make Finn super crazy and possessive and make him look like a complete fool. Now get out there and make him fall more in-love with you then ever." Rachel smiled one last time as she finished her sentence and walked towards the door.

"Okay, let's go" Finn said as he jumped up and turned to see her, his jaw immediately dropping as he saw her. "You look stunning" were the only words he could say and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but smile as she walked towards the door, her hips swinging from side to side causing Puck to look her way as well.

"You look totally smokin Berry" He said with no regrets, getting him a soft kick and a glare from Finn as Rachel just continued to smile as she opened the door and waited for Finn while she leant against it.

"Well are we going?" Finn could tell that she was impatient by the way she looked down to her fingernails and rested her other hand on her hip. Puck looked up to his friend who was immediately running to her side, causing him to shake his head and quietly laugh, getting him a glare from the two standing in the doorway as Finn slipped on his coat.

"You so have him whipped Rach!"

"I know" the two shared a happy smile as she waved goodbye and waltzed out the door with her head held high.

"You're such a great friend Puck" the two gave each other a pissed off look before breaking out into a light laughter as he put his scarf around his neck. He knew that Puck was only trying to mess with him but not cause any damage, that's what he claims he was doing in high school, when it actually hurt him more than expected, but he had good reason to be hurt by what happened, anyone would be hurt if every single girlfriend you had cheated on you with your best friend.

"Hurry up Finn" He rolled his eyes at his hormonal girlfriend before quickly running out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Sorry babe!" He said as he tried to grab a hold of her hand, frowning when she moved it out of his reach and walked ahead of him, keeping a frown on her eyebrows as she moved her hips in a sensual motion. Finn knew she would get mad at him if she found him staring right at her behind, but he couldn't help it. A smile appeared on Rachel's lips as she knew Finn was watching her from behind, and her plan was starting to work already.

**Ten minutes later... **

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked Finn as she looked at him from across the seat in their limo. He just nodded his head as the door beside Rachel opened and she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out onto the giant carpet that was surrounded by hundreds of fans of the show, the actors and the producer whose party was about to take place. A camera was immediately in their faces as they continued to smile and wave to their adoring fans. Finn had no idea it would be such a public event, if he had of then he would have dressed nicer and wouldn't be the black sheep among all of the guests. "Don't tell anyone about little us" Rachel whispered into his ear, getting a nod and a smile as they walked over to their fans. Rachel pulled two sharpies out of her small bag and handed one to Finn as they started to greet fans and sign photos.

"Anything you would like to say to the birthday boy?" A camera man asked as he stood in front of them, making sure to get the fans in the back ground.

"Happy birthday Gabe, we love you so much" Rachel said with a giant smile as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at the camera with a smile as well.

"Happy birthday man, hope you get totally smashed and have a great time." Finn winked at the camera as the fans started to cheer in the back ground and the camera man moved over to talk to Ashley and her husband. The two looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the crowd and signing more autographs. By the time they made it to the door it had been half an hour and the crowd had started to die down from a lack of guest arrival. "Tonight is going to be awesome. Gabe is totally awesome; I can't believe he's only like twenty nine and already producing a television serious"

"Alright, just don't get to drunk cause I'm not taking care of a drunk you with a baby in me, if you vomit, then I vomit. Got it?" Finn just nodded his head as Rachel dragged him over to Gabriel who was standing by the inside of the entrance greeting people. "Happy Birthday" Rachel said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and twirled around, his girlfriend looking at Rachel as though she was going to steal Gabriel away from her. Everyone had known that his girlfriend was a snobby bitch from the first time they all met her at a company dinner. She had looked at them all like they were dirt and didn't communicate with anyone the whole night as she texted on her expensive phone that Gabe had gotten her.

"Thank you Rachy Boo." The pair shared a laughed as he used the name she was hoping he would not call her that nick name he had given her from the first day she was on set again. They were filming the very first scene ever of child's play and when she had to be running down the hospital corridor, he jumped out and scared her, causing her to scream and jump back, falling into a pot plant and knocking it over, sending dirt flying everywhere and knocking a painting off the wall. The pair sat on the floor in all of the mess laughing hysterically as all of the rest of the cast and crew just shook their heads with a small smile.

"Happy birthday man" Finn said as he took him into a big man hug, patting his back before both let go after a few seconds. Rachel pulled a card out of her bag and handed it to him with a smile and a kiss before Finn and her grabbed onto each other's hands again and waved goodbye while entering the party after waiting so long. "This party is gonna be awesome" Finn said as he let go off Rachel's hand to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Can I go hang out with some of the guys" he asked in a sweet voice, getting a nod from Rachel as she pushed him away, hoping that it would be easier to find Sam that way.

"Hey Rach, you ready to drive your man crazy?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, whispering in her ear with a giant smile. All she did was nod as she put her arm in his and pulled him over towards Finn and the other guys, a giant smile on her face as she started to fake laugh as they got closer.

"Sam, you are so funny. Oh, Finn. Did you know that Sam is the entertainment for tonight? How cool is that?" His eyes immediately went wide as he saw his girlfriend pressed against the one man in the world he found intimidating. He had no idea what to do and just shook his head with a blank stare, wishing he had said something as the two turned and walked away to the dance floor to join Ashley and the other girls.

"So that must be the Sam you are always talking about. Sorry to say but I think your girl is going to drop you for him if you don't pick up your game" Finn turned to see Adriane who played Bridgett's boyfriend in the show. He had a look of awe as he saw all of the girls feeling Sam's muscles. Finn simply punched him in the arm before taking a long drink of his beer, hoping that Rachel wouldn't leave him for Sam, taking away his first child in the process. It wasn't until Rachel started to feel his muscles that he felt the jealousy rush through him, but what could he do without looking like a total jerk?

"Do you think it's working?" Rachel whispered in Sam's ear as she started to move her body to the rhythm of the music. Sam put his hands on her hips and turned her around so he could face Finn and saw the same look that every other man would get when Sam goes near their girlfriend... Jealousy. A smile appeared as he nodded his head at the small brunette that continued to move her body around his. He knew that none of it meant anything and he would never get anywhere near her after this. But they were friends, and friends helped each other out when they needed it. But Finn hadn't really been his favourite person in the world, ever.

**Two hours later… **

"Okay, now time to get into a little karaoke. Who wants to go first?" Sam said with a giant smile, when no one immediately put their hands up he took it upon himself to choose the best singer in the entire building. "How about we get good old Rachel Berry up here to start us off" Everyone cheered loudly as Ashley pushed her towards the stage, wanting to hear her beautiful voice. "We all know who her perfect singing partner is, so why don't you get yourself up here Finn and help get this started" Without second thought Finn ran up to the stage, wanting to sing with her after so long.

"Oh, I think maybe someone else should start, how about the birthday boy?" Rachel looked at Sam with anger as she spoke into the microphone. She thought Sam had been on her side, but getting her to sing with Finn wasn't a part of the plan, if they sang together sho would want to love him because when he opened his mouth to sing she just couldn't resist.

"NO, I WANT YOU TO SING" Gabe shouted over to loud noise around the room, his smile causing her to roll her to sigh as she walked over and started to whispered to the DJ as Gabe put up his thumbs, grabbing onto his beer, wanting to see the two fall back in love, because if they didn't have the real life love in the back ground of their characters, then there would be no chemistry in the show and without that chemistry the ratings would go down and everyone knows that's how a show gets cancelled.

"You ready?" Finn asked and all Rachel could do was nod as they looked into each other's eyes before moving to the microphone stand in front of them, only Rachel knowing what song was about to blast out of the speakers.

**You know that my heart is true **

**And I never lie to you **

**We try each and everyday **

**Still there's something in the way **

Rachel started with a smile on her face, hoping Finn would get the message already, but instead he just smiled at her as she sang.

**I like moonlight, simple things **

**Now you want a diamond ring **

**I got news for you **

**Baby I'm leaving you **

Rachel sang the first line while placing her hands on her hips, ready to sing the next line, but instead Finn took over. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction because he wanted to make her love him all over again.

**We both want a love that last **

**Girl you're moving away too fast **

**I live for your fantasy **

**A real love is what I need **

Finn continued to sing as Rachel crossed her arms and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

**You should be happy, tell you friends **

**This is where the movie ends **

**I got news for you **

**Baby I'm leaving you **

Rachel finally took over again, singing into the microphone with a smile on her face as she looked up to see Finn staring at her, but as soon as she saw him staring her smile disappeared as he nudged her with his elbow and pulled her into his arms, not letting go no matter how hard she tried. Everyone in the crowd cheered louder as he started to sway them back and forth, a giant smile planted firmly on his face.

**Let me tell you girl **

**I hear what you say, I see what you're doing girl **

**I don't wanna play **

**We're livin' in two different worlds **

He twirled her out as he sung his next line, playfully snapping his fingers in a Z formation while he placed his free hand on his hip. A bigger smile formed as he heard her small laugh as she shook her head, moving back over to the microphone with him.

**Tell me boy it ain't true **

**The rumours that I hear about you **

**About all the girls you knew before **

**Who come and go right out your door **

Rachel tilted her head to the side as she looked to Finn who just shrugged his shoulders as she sang, looking over at him with every word that left her mouth.

**I like moonlight, simple things **

**Go out and get a diamond ring **

**I got news for you **

**Baby I'm leaving you, baby I'm leaving you **

Rachel continued on to sing the first line, letting Finn take over for the next like they had at the beginning, but this Time she joined back in for the last lines in the verse.

**Gone **

**I got news for you**

The two shared a smile as they sang the last note of the song, getting them an overly excited crowd as they took their bows and made their way off the stage. Sam smirked as Rachel approached him with a glare planted firmly on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Why did you make me sing with him?"

"Because he came to me first" Sam smiled and waved at Finn from across the room. The two air high fived before going back to their private conversations as Rachel looked back and forth between the pair with a shocked expression. "He's a better actor then you think Rachel, and a great guy. I suggest that you get over this and raise that little baby of yours with love and care because you two are perfect for each other and I know that baby will be perfect."

"I don't care what you think Sam, I am not letting this go, even if it takes my whole life" Rachel spoke with tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the big mouthed boy in front of her. Before he could respond she turned her back to him and walked away, giving a quick goodbye to Gabe as she made her way to the door, not looking back as Finn's entire face fell and Sam fell back into the chair behind him, resting a towel over his eyes. Their plan had failed and there was nothing they could do about it, nothing at all.

**End Flashback…**

"Do you have to do that, it is so irritating?" Rachel said as she glared over at him from the passenger side of the car.

"Do what? You have been telling me to stop since we got into the damn elevator and you still haven't told me what it is I'm doing" Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked over to him as though he was the biggest idiot in the world. He had become overly obnoxious since she was six months along and she just wanted him to go die in a hole.

"Stop breathing so loud, oh and at night can you try not to talk in your sleep because that really gets on my nerves, I swear you go out of your way to talk extremely loud"

"I can't help that fact that I talk in my sleep" Finn spoke incredulously. All he saw was her rolling her eyes before the elevator doors opened and she walked out as fast as she could, Finn running close behind knowing that she would start a fight if he didn't. "So do you want to go out to lunch?" He immediately regrated asking the question as soon as he saw the glare she sent him. Fear ran through him as he knew she would yell at him repeatedly, at least that's usually what she did when he asked 'stupid' questions. But instead she just ignored him and stood by the car door, folding her arms over her chest and resting them on her giant stomach. "I take that as a no" Finn mumbled as he unlocked the door and slipped into the driver's seat.

**Four months ago...**

"I hate not working" Rachel complained as she rested her head on Quinn's lap, rubbing her growing stomach as the two watched an old episode of child's play. Quinn caressed her best friends hair as they both saw Rachel come up on the screen her uniform covered in mud, twigs in her messed up pony tail and dirt all over her face.

"What happened to you?" Quinn and Rachel said in unison as Ashley's character Amy walked up and pulled a twig out of Rachel's hair. Quinn smiled down at her best friend who watched herself on the TV, upset that Finn was out earning money and doing what they both loved while she was stuck at home watching old re-runs.

"I ah, well It's a long story" The on-screen Rachel dumped her bag on the floor as she slapped Ashley's hand away and moved over to the kitchen table to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"How was your day?" She asked in a sweet voice, Quinn and Rachel continued to say every line in the scene as they lay in the dark room, just having a lazy day while their men went out to work.

"That cat is still after me" The two shrieked at the same time as Rachel's on-screen mother did, the two continued to laugh as the woman ran from the kitchen, a foil hat sat firmly on her head as Rachel and Ashley shared a look before she walked over to the fridge, leaving a mud stain as she pulled out a cold bottle of vitamin water. Quinn and Rachel jumped as the phone abruptly rang, the small brunette reached across to the table and picked up, taking her head off of Quinn's lap as she did.

"Hello?" She asked, her face contorting as a deep unknown voice rang in her ear. Quinn cocked her eye brow as Rachel continued to look towards the now paused television screen. "Oh, so you're calling for Quinn? Yeah, she's here, I'll get her for you" Rachel tossed the phone to Quinn who gave her a question look to which she only got a shrug in reply. "Said something about your car?" Quinn's eyes widened as she leapt from the lounge and ran to the kitchen, giving the immediate impression that it was a personal call. But nobody knew Rachel Berry to mind her own business.

"I told you not to call here, I said I'd call you to meet up" Rachel sat down against the wall outside the kitchen door, her bump getting in the way, stopping her knee's from completely sitting against her chest as she did her best to hide from her best friends sight. "Puck can't know about this ok, no one can because it will get me a reputation of being a slut" The small brunette's eyes widened as she leant in closer to the door way, needing more than wanting to hear the conversation displaying before her. She would have picked up the other phone if it hadn't of been strategically placed in the kitchen, the one place she couldn't enter. "I can't wait to see it. I will look totally hot in it. We both know it" Quinn slightly giggled, causing Rachel to gag, knowing that she was talking about lingerie. She wished she could hear the entire other side of the conversation and that she could just reach the phone, but she knew she couldn't and that her wish would never become a reality. At that very moment the small being inside of her decided to kick like crazy, causing a giant smirk to appear on Rachel's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but my baby needs food" Rachel said as she walked into the room, rubbing her stomach as Quinn covered her other ear and exited the room, just like Rachel had wanted. That started the rush like a mad woman to reach the phone on the opposite side of the room.

"So when can I expect to see you next?" the deep voice asked. Rachel held her hand over her mouth to stop her breath from being heard as she knew Quinn had super hearing and could detect anything a mile away.

"Um, is tonight okay with you?"

"Yeah! Where we met last, same time, got it?"

"Yep, I'll see you then" The pair hung up the phone as Rachel slowly made a move to place it back on the hook, anger rising within her. Her best friend was cheating on Puck and she seemed like she didn't even care. Everyone had thought the pair was perfect, but obviously Quinn's needs hadn't been satisfied by the one man that truly loved her. Rachel heard Quinn's footsteps coming towards the kitchen and made a quick movement to open the fridge and start browsing the items inside.

"Do we have any left over pasta from last night?" Rachel asked as she saw Quinn's shadow appear on the wall beside her.

"Yeah, it should be in the blue container on the top shelf. You want me to heat some up?" Rachel simply nodded her head and passed the container to her best friend. She had no idea how Quinn could cheat on Puck, and act like nothing is going on, it hurt her more then she had ever anticipated it to, and what makes it even strange was that it wasn't even her relationship on the line. "Don't you have to send Finn that text, for your 'annoy Finn one day at a time' thing?" Quinn asked with an innocent look. Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled her black berry out of her pocket, her mind racing a million miles per hour with so many different things she could send to Finn. A smile appeared on her lips as she started to type.

**Hey Finny, the baby just kicked again, I can't believe you keep missing it. Sucks so much:(**

A smile played at her lips as she hit the send button, put her phone on silent and tossed it onto the couch, not caring what he had to reply back.

**End Flashback...**

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Finn asked with a hesitant voice as he navigated his way through the full car park. Ever since Puck and Quinn had moved out it was just him and Rachel which resulted in a million fights and him sleeping on the couch almost every night.

"Well Finn, I want to go home, lock myself in our room and sleep. Is that okay wi—" Finn Quickly swerved out of the way as a car backed out, almost hitting them in the process. "What a jerk"

"Agreed" Finn continued to drive, Rachel completely forgetting that she they were having a conversation before Finn avoided an accident. The two sat in silence as they came closer and closer to the exit, waiting eagerly for the radio to start working again to stop the awkwardness between them. They both knew that the only thing keeping them together was the small baby girl Rachel was carrying and that if she hadn't of been conceived the two would probably already be with someone else, forgetting all of the amazing things about the relationship they once had. As soon as the car entered the light of the outside world the radio kicked in.

_Cause this is the last night of our lives, _

_Yeah we're gonna make it last forever._

_And if they try to stop us now,_

_All we have is each other,_

_Just one another, _

_That'll help us through our troubled lives._

_Cause it'll always be,_

_Just you and me._

_So let's make it last forever._

"Santana's really making a name for herself don't you think?" Finn asked as the pair listened to their friends beautiful voice blasting from the cars stereo. No one had ever expected for Santana to be the one to write a soulful, moving ballad, or to at least get out of Lima. But she had shocked everyone when she became the opening act for Miley Cyrus's concert, and getting an encore, causing the actual concert to start almost an hour late just for the fact that Santana was a better singer then Miley Cyrus. **(A/N: Sorry Miley fans, I don't mean to offend anyone!) **But they were all proud of her because she had caused a rivalry with the brunette Disney born star.

"Yeah, I just don't get how she couldn't write a song like this for glee club" Finn let out a small laugh as Rachel smiled at him for the first time that day, causing his heart to melt as he remembered all of the reasons he loved her. Ranging from her Beautiful smile, to her amazing voice, ending with her amazing personality that he wished he had. She was always so nice to people no matter who they were or what they did and most people were envious of that.

"I just really love you!" He said in a soft, calm and loving tone, causing a blush to appear on his girlfriend's cheeks. She knew that without little Finchel there would be no them, everyone did. But it still made her heart beat fast when she heard those words escape his lips, it was something she just couldn't stop and she had no idea why!

**Two months ago...**

"I feel like I've been pregnant forever!" Rachel groaned as she walked out into the lounge room, glaring at Quinn who sat in Puck's arms, kissing his lips happily, acting as though she wasn't cheating on him behind his back.

"It's only been six months Rach, it'll be over soon any way and then we will have our beautiful baby Finchel and everything will be totally awesome" Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his warm hands on her protruding stomach that wasn't yet finished growing.

"You try being the pregnant one Finn; it isn't a walk in the park." Quinn and Puck looked up to the pair with smiles on their faces, causing Finn and Rachel to roll their eyes and walk over to them by the couch. For the past few months the fiancés had been working on their wedding, getting everything that needed to be organized done. "Are you two smiling because you got your save the date photo's back and you look amazing and in-love and everyone else will be jealous?" Quinn immediately nodded with a giant smile on her face, holding up the pile of photo's the first looking amazing as Quinn's beautiful blonde hair sat on her shoulders in light curls, while Puck's Mohawk had finally been shaven off, just for Quinn.

"Don't we look perfect?" She asked while staring down at the photos with full admiration, Puck wrapping his arm around her waist a giant smile appearing on his lips as he watched the woman he loved almost in tears at how amazing they looked together. "I can't wait to send these out to everyone"

"Well Quinny, I can't wait til the Forth of September so I can finally marry you"

"I'll be back" Rachel said as she pushed herself of the floor, resting her hand on the small of her back and struggling to get to her feet. She missed being able to do things with ease, but everything would be back to normal in three months, just like Finn said. She made her way to the kitchen and leant against the fridge, closing her eyes as she rested her hands on the bottom of her abdomen. She wanted to tell Puck about Quinn's adultery so badly, but she knew it would kill him inside and he was one of her best friends in the entire world, and she couldn't break his heart, that was something Quinn had to do.

"Are you ok Rach?" Finn's voice broke the silence as he stepped into the kitchen, concern lacing his features as he continued to walk towards her. "Is something bugging you?"

"I'm fine! Do you know how long til Kurt gets here to go baby shopping?" The two shared a look that said everything. Using his tall lankiness, Finn reached up to the top shelf and grabbed down Rachel's favourite cereal, offering it to her with a crocked grin. "I thought we could get something to eat on the way to the store, if you don't mind?"

"Sounds great mum to be" The pair jumped at the sound of a certain soprano that had been a no show for so long. A smile appeared on Finn's face as he pulled his brother into a tight hug. He would never admit it, but he loved Kurt more then he led on. He was the best brother he had ever had, mainly because he was the only brother he had, and ever will have. "We need to finish planning this baby shower of yours because everyone is already organising the trip up here just for little baby Finchel" Kurt said with a baby voice as he pulled the brunette girl in front of him into a giant hug.

"We have a bit over a month to plan Kurt, everything will be ok"

"Finn, everything has to be perfect for my little niece or nephew and, oh that reminds me, when are you finding out the sex?" Kurt looked at the pair expectantly, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping silently on the tiled floor. Fear took over them as they slowly moved closer together, not wanting to tell Kurt that they had found out a month ago, because he had demanded he be the first they tell. "Well, do you know?"

"Ah, yeah tell him Rachel" Finn said moving his girlfriend to stand in front of him, knowing that Kurt wouldn't go crazy at a pregnant woman. Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked back to Finn who was still full of fear. She had never known him to back down, but there was always time to start and Finn chose this very moment to do so.

"Coward" She mumbled as she pushed his hands off her shoulders and walked over to Kurt. "You might want to take a seat."

"Why, is it bad, you're not having a hermaphrodite are you? Oh gosh, how am I going to shop for this kid, it's neither female nor male... Yellow, that's it. Yellow is a neutral colour." Kurt's face was completely white as he started to pace the room, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Kurt it's not a hermaphrodite, and so what if it was, we would all love it the same no matter what. The reason I told you to sit is because we're having a girl and I have had to put up with all of your rants about how much you would love to have a niece and..." Rachel's sentence was cut short as Kurt fell to the floor, completely drained of colour, but a smile on his face as he lay unconscious. Rachel had expected him to be excited, but fainting was an extreme. Finn fanned his brother's face until he woke up; looking at the pair hovering above him, complete embarrassment on all of his features.

"Ok, we have to go and start shopping right now" Before Finn or Rachel could reply Kurt grabbed onto their hands and led them out of their apartment, giving Quinn and Puck a quick goodbye. Rachel really didn't want to go out into public. She had gone on a couple of public outings just for Robert who had made the valid point that if she became a hermit during her pregnancy people won't know what to think when she finally comes back out into the public with a baby. Finn smiled down at her as Kurt pushed them into a cab, not caring how squishy it got or that people were watching them curiously.

**One hour later...**

"So I think this colour would look absolutely adorable" Kurt said while holding up a tiny pink onesie with a giant smile on his face. Rachel slowly rubbed her stomach as she looked at all of the overly frilly and lacy baby clothes around her, knowing that she didn't want to dress her child in any of them. The horrified look on Finn's face showed her that he was too scared to even look at them, afraid that it would turn him to stone, just like they clothes were medusa in clash of the titans.

"Can we try a different shop, these clothes are kind of burning my eyes" Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear as she shoved the onesie he was ready to take to the check-out back on the rack. Kurt glared at her as he took it back off the rack and made his way to the check-out again.

"It's designer and baby Finchel deserves the best." Kurt handed it to the woman at the front desk with a smile and handed her his credit card. "Savings please" She smiled back flirtatiously; not catching on that Kurt was gay. As he aged his feminine features got slightly more manly, giving him a hot and rugged look that got woman to swoon over him and develop crushes that only he knew would lead nowhere. He quickly typed in his pin code and took the bag from her, sending one last smile as he grabbed onto Rachel's hand and left without another word.

"You have to stop leading on these women Kurt, it isn't fair"

"It's just a little fun, it's not like I'm ever going to see her again" The two rolled their eyes as Finn slowly walked behind them, staying out of the conversation between the pair, but both of them knew he thought she was hot, It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. She was tall, blonde, and beautiful and had an excessive amount of cleavage.

"It's not like she was that good looking" Finn said with an innocent voice, causing the two in front of him to stop and turn around to face him. It wasn't that they were shocked at what he said; it was that they both knew he was lying through his teeth to ensure that Rachel didn't hate him even more then she already did. "I like a girl that is natural, you know? Comfortable with her own style and doesn't need to shove her breasts in a man's face to get noticed. That's why I love you so much Rachel" The first thing that came to both Kurt and Rachel's minds was sophomore year at McKinley high when he had stated the exact same thing. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk, Rachel still in his arms as Kurt continued to lead the way. Camera's immediately starting to flash like crazy as the pair was seen snuggled up against each other in the street.

"Am I going to be in magazines with you guys?" Kurt was completely giddy as he smiled at the pair and gave a little skip before kicking his heels, all because he was just so excited to be seen in a magazine. A smirk took over Rachel's face as Finn whispered that he loved her. This was her moment to put plan public humiliation into play. It was a little something she and Santana had concocted over emails a few weeks back and she had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She pushed his arms of her and slapped his left cheek with as much force as her tiny body would allow. Camera's immediately started to flash again as she looked at him with fake tears in her eyes and her other hand on her stomach.

"Why are you always such a jerk Finn? This day was perfect until you decided to ruin it, just leave me alone" Kurt and Finn looked at each other confused by the scene playing out before them. Before he could reply she took off down the street, fast for a six month pregnant woman, and didn't look back once. The false tears continued to fall until she was in a taxi and no one could see it was all an act.

**Back to reality...**

"You don't love me Finn"

"If you don't believe me then open the glove box" Rachel cocked her eyebrow, but did as he instructed none the less. "Now move the little plastic thing at the bottom and pull out what's in there" Rachel moved the plastic bottom and searched in the small space until she found the small velvet box. A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled it out into full view. She wasn't expecting him to ever propose in her entire life because she was sure he wanted nothing to do with her, but obviously she had been wrong because of the one piece of evidence that rested in her hand, showing that maybe, just maybe he did still love her.

"Is this you proposing?" She was more hopeful for him to say yes then she ever expected. She felt like her sixteen year old self dreaming about her and Finn's marriage when they were twenty-five and she had won several tony awards and was ready to finally have sex and have children... well obviously the waiting to have children was already out the window, but there was still the chance for her and Finn to get married, and that thought brought a smile to her face, forcing her to forget how much she wanted him gone.

"No... I was going to propose, about a year ago but I changed my mind because I was mad and thought you didn't love me. I just kept the ring because I hoped that one day I would see the love you used to have for me again. I could always tell by your eyes, that was the dead giveaway when you loved someone and I know you still have it because every time we see baby Finchel you always get that same look, you can deny it all you want, but it's there."

"What made you think I didn't love you?"

"The way you looked at Jesse!" Finn looked away from the road for a split second to see a single tear running down Rachel's cheek. But before he could ask what was wrong the worst happened. One thing Finn never anticipated could ever happen in his life.

"FINN" Rachel screamed as a taxi crashed into her side of the car. He wanted it to be exactly like the movies when everything goes black and you don't have to listen to the pain and hurt of the one you loved. But no, he had to live in reality where he sat upside down in the driver's seat, hearing Rachel scream out in pain, hysterical crying present in her voice and all he wanted was for it all too just end.

**Two weeks earlier... **

"Baby shower, baby shower, baby shower" Kurt chanted as he placed food on the dinner table that had been laced in the corner. "I am so excited" Rachel just shook her head with a giant smile as she walked out into the lounge room in her skinny jeans and a tank top that hugged her stomach. "I am so excited for baby Finchel to come along. She is going to be so cute and adorable and I might steal her if you're not careful"

"You can't have my baby!" Kurt, Quinn, Finn and Puck all turned to Rachel who was hugging her stomach protectively in an attempt to keep her step-brother in law away from her first child. Kurt had been overly excited about his little niece ever since he heard the news about Rachel's pregnancy.

"Have you too got a name for her yet?" Quinn asked with an innocent smile. The truth still hadn't come out about her affair with the mysterious deep voiced man, and the wedding was still getting closer and closer, Puck not suspecting a thing and happier than ever. Rachel knew she had to talk to her about it, but how do you ask someone if they are cheating on their fiancé? You can't just straight out ask then... Can't you?

"We were thinking that we might call her Emily" Finn's smile was a mile wide as everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Quinn can we talk in private?" The blonde nodded her head and led Rachel into her and Finn's bedroom. A smile still on her face as she looked down to her shorter friend. Rachel had no idea how she was going to ask. 'Hey Quinn, I know you're having an affair so we're cool right?' or maybe 'I know you're cheating on Puck you slut, if you don't tell him I will. You don't want to take that chance do you?'

"So what did you want to ask?" Quinn asked, happiness lacing her words. The way she had to word this particular sentence was very important. She couldn't be over casual about it, but she also couldn't be too angry about it. It had to be in the very middle, casual but mad. A smile appeared on Rachel's face as she looked at her best friend who just smiled back and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Are you cheating on Puck?"

"No Rachel, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" The small brunette gritted her teeth together as she crossed her arms over her chest and took a step closer to her best friend. She couldn't believe that Quinn was lying right to her face. They had made a pact to tell each other the truth about everything, because that's what friends do. They don't keep things from each other, especially something as big as cheating on the one person they love.

"I know that you are cheating on Puck. You are always acting strange and hiding things. Every second Friday you are always going out and none of us know where. Oh and also, you are always making arrangements to meet up with that deep voiced guy who is always supposedly fixing you're car. I'm not an idiot Quinn"

"Do you really want to know what's going on?" Rachel immediately nodded her head and sat down next to Quinn who was staring at her best friend's stomach with a small smile. "First of all, I am not cheating on Puck with Rick... Rick is the deep voiced guy by the way, and the reason I'm always going out every second Friday is because I'm taking a sex class to impress Puck for our honey moon. Plenty of women take it and Rick teaches us all how to satisfy our man's wants. I was going to ask you to come with me but you were having troubles with Finn and then the pregnancy and I figured you're not going to want to come to some stupid little class."

"I'm sorry Quinn" She was expecting for Quinn to yell at her like the old high school Queen bee, bitch that would rip you to shreds if you even looked at her. But surprisingly all she did was smile and shake her head before helping her friend up off the bed.

"You didn't know, I would have thought the same thing if it was you. Now let's go back out into the living room cause I think I can hear people arriving" The two walked back out to join everyone to see almost all of the guests had arrived while they were speaking. "Gee they all got here quick" the two shared a smile as Rachel walked over to Carol, Burt and the twos seven year old daughter Annabelle who were in the process of talking to Finn who had the largest smile on his face.

"Hey" Rachel said as she lightly tickled Anna, causing her to jump at the sudden touch. She quickly hugged them all before wrapping her arm around Finn's waist and leaning against him. "I'm so glad you guys could make it"

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world. How are you holding up?" Carol quickly scooped up Rachel's arm in her own and led her away from the two men and Anna. The two smiled at each other before continuing on with a conversation about little baby Finchel.

"I'm so glad Rach and Mum get along"

"Same, I would hate to see what would happen if she hated her. Shit would hit the fan" Burt and Finn shared a quiet laugh as Anna looked around the room confused and lost. She hated being the only child out of all of Finn's friends that had children, well at least children that weren't babies.

"Hey Anna, do you want to meet Aunty Tina and Uncle Mike's baby boy?" Kurt asked the young girl who just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She was sick to death of babies. Everyone was having them lately and it annoyed her that she had to meet them all when none of them were never going to remember who she was.

"Sure Kurt" As she made her way over to her brother the front door swung open as a small blond girl entered, shortly followed by a brunette woman who looked remarkably like Rachel. It didn't take long for her to realise that it was her to realise who it was and smiled as she saw them hugging Rachel who was now talking to Santana and Brittany. "Who's the young blonde girl?"

"That's Beth, Rachel's little sister that is actually the daughter of Quinn and Puck who had her when they were sixteen and she was adopted by Rachel's mum. It's all really confusing, but was the biggest scandal back in the day" Anna smiled as Kurt ruffled her hair and smiled down at her.

"Why was it such a scandal?"

"Well young Anna, Quinn had been dating Finn at the time and she cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant. She ten told Finn that the baby was his and he believed her even though they hadn't had sex before that and he was a virgin. Rachel had figured it out and told Finn and he got super mad and everything was terrible. Luckily he's over it now, and is in-love with Rachel otherwise everything would be really awkward." Kurt smiled at her one last time before grabbing her hand and leading her over to Beth. "You can meet baby James later, I want you to meet Beth. I'm sure you will be great friends"

**One hour later... **

"Open mine now." Brittany said as she jumped up and down in her seat. Rachel picked up the large box covered in duck wrapping paper. Santana took James out of Brittany's arms as she saw the scared look in Tina and Mikes faces. Everyone knew Brittany loved babies more than anything in the world and always knew the best clothes and toys to get them. But she didn't realise how breakable they were and that she had to be super careful with them. It's not like she trow them around the place, but she would make little mistakes that could lead to the worst. As Rachel peeled the wrapping paper off baby Finchel started to kick, bringing a smile to her face.

"I think she's excited Britt, she's kicking like crazy" Everyone lightly laughed as Finn helped Rachel with the rest of the paper, ravelling a duck play set for babies three months old too three years old. "Thanks Britt" The two said in unison, getting a smile from all of their family and friends.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Okay everyone, now we're going to play a little game called Pin the sperm on the egg." Rachel's eye brows immediately shot up as she looked over to her brother in-law who just smiled back. Quinn was in a fit of hysterics as Kurt pulled the giant Velcro vagina and stuck it up on the wall. The two parents to be thought it couldn't get any worse that is until Kurt pulled out the bag of Velcro sperm. Almost everyone was either laughing or snickering as Rachel became light headed and looked to Finn with wide eyes.

"Am I the only one who didn't know this game existed?" All of the women except for Quinn nodded their heads while Quinn fell to the floor from laughing so hard. "You could have told me about this game prior to today Kurt"

"It wouldn't have been fun that way. So the way you play is just like pin the tail on the donkey, but instead it's a sperm and you have to get it right on this egg" Kurt pointed to the egg that was stuck to the side of the uterus and smiled as he handed out the sperm to everyone in the room. "I am so glad that Beth and Anna are playing in your room, this would be awkward explaining everything"

"It's already awkward Kurt. Quinn's on the floor laughing hysterically while playing with her sperm like she's a little child and making silly noises. Oh and there is a giant Vagina on my wall which just adds to the awkwardness" Finn continued to stare at Quinn while he spoke. Amazed at how she was so grown up and mature, but when she is handed a Velcro sperm she becomes this child again. But a child who knows what sperm is and pretends that it is in the middle of a horse race.

"You'll get over it" Rachel smiled at Kurt as she took a sperm out of the bag and patted Finn on the head. "It's not like he is going to permanently leave the lady up on our wall" Finn couldn't help but smile at her innocence and the fact that she still continued to call it a lady after so many years.

"I'm so going first" Quinn called out as she jumped up from the floor and slipped the sleeping mask over her face. Kurt spun her around three times and set her off for the first attempt at pinning the sperm on the egg. After she finally reached the wall she place the sperm down a meter away from where it was supposed to be and sliding down the wall till it reached the ground. She eagerly pulled off the mask to see she wasn't even close and let out a soft laugh as she picked it back up and tossed it in the bag, not wanting anymore distractions.

**Ten minutes later...**

"I think it's safe to say Sam is the winner of this one" Kurt spoke with a smile and pulling down the giant vagina. "Finn can you go get his prize out of the freezer?"

"Yes, I get a popsicle" Mercedes smiled at how immature her boyfriend was, and couldn't help but laugh when Finn came back into the room with a sperm penetrating an egg on a popsicle stick. The two boys just looking at it strange, wondering how Kurt actually managed to create a Popsicle in that shape.

"I brought them in town this morning at the baby shop, I'm not a genius"

"They taste good too" Rachel said as she walked back out of the kitchen, sucking on a green penis shaped Popsicle, trying her hardest not to laugh as everyone looked to her shocked at the action she was creating. " Don't judge me" Finn shook his head and smiled as she sat down on his lap and looked over to Kurt, waiting for the next game to be announced. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her scent with a large grin. He had always loved the way she smelt of berries, and the fact that it was completely ironic for things to play out that way.

"Why is it a penis?" Kurt asked mortified as took a closer look at the Popsicle he hadn't brought.

"Oh, Puck got these from the sex shop before he and Quinn moved out, I didn't think anyone would notice it wasn't the same" Puck smirked as everyone sat their awkwardly not knowing what to do as Rachel continued to eat her penis popsicle.

"So next we are all going to play how well do you know mummy to be?" Quinn quickly handed out the hundreds of pieces of paper and pens to everyone in the room as Kurt smiled at how much everyone was enjoying themselves. He thought that the males in the room would have been bored out of their minds, but surprisingly they were all having fun, wanting to have one of the popsicles that Sam had overly enjoyed and didn't even share with Mercedes because he loved it so much. "Now in this game you have the column with all of the attributes, then the mum column and the dad column. So the way this works is you have to tick either the mummy or daddy box for each attribute and the one you tick has to be the one you think Rachel wants that attribute to come from. Got it?" Everyone nodded as they started to tick the boxes, taking their time to think over their answers.

**Five minutes later... **

"So the way I want you to answer is say the attribute then either Finn or Rachel" Kurt said with a smile as Santana made her way to the front of the room.

"Eyes Rachel, Ears Finn, Nose Finn, Legs Rachel, Hair Rachel, Smile Finn, Intelligence Rachel, Voice Rachel and Humour Rachel." She sent everyone an 'I'm gonna win this' smirk before taking her seat beside Brittany again. She knew that that was everything Rachel wanted for her little girl because it would make her completely perfect in every way.

**Ten minutes later... **

"So eyes Finn, Ears Finn, Nose Finn, Legs Rachel, Hair Rachel, Smile Finn, Intelligence Rachel, Voice Rachel and Humour Finn" Puck sent them all a salute as he re-took his seat on the lounge arm closest to the kitchen, hoping he could sneak into the kitchen and get a popsicle. "Your turn Rachel" Everyone looked to the mum to be and smiled as Finn helped her up out of her seated position and made her way to the front of the room.

"So Finn and I worked on this together and it makes our perfect little girl. So we want her to have my eyes, Finn's ears and nose, well obviously his nose because I really hope she isn't stuck with mine." Everyone let out a small laugh as Rachel looked to Finn for their next few choices.

"My legs cause Rachel said she wants tall kids, Rachel's hair, and a mixture of our smiles if we can choose that, Rachel's intelligence, her voice and her humour."

"So I guess that makes Shelby the winner" Kurt said with a giant smile, handing her a red baby booty Popsicle. He had expected that either Shelby or Carol would have won it because the two parents were their children, even though Shelby hadn't raised Rachel it didn't change anything.

**Half an hour later...**

"Ok so the last game is celebrity baby game. It is pretty simple, so we have one sheet of cardboard with baby bodies and celebrities heads, with another sheet with the baby heads and celebrities bodies. So the whole idea is that you all have to guess which celebrity head goes with which body" Quinn handed everyone a note pad and pen while Kurt Blue tacked the two pieces of cardboard to the wall. "We have some familiar faces today" Kurt said with a giant smile as everyone saw Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes and Santana's faces stuck on five of the ten baby bodies. Finn was the only one not laughing at how ridiculous they all looked on baby bodies. He was more afraid that he would get it all wrong and look like a complete idiot in front of people he had known most of his life so far.

**Ten minutes later...**

"So we've had everyone except Rachel and Finn, our two parents. How about you go first Rachel?" All she could do was nod as Kurt let her take the front of the room. She was afraid that she would get them all wrong and look like a complete fool, not knowing what her body looks like.

"Um so one and nine is Sam, Two and Eight is Beyoncé, Three and One is Santana, Four and ten is Finn, I would know cause I see his body all the time which you would all know was the start of the reason we are all here today." Finn smiled at her as she nervously looked back down to her note pad. He could tell that she was just as scared as he was about getting them wrong, but he thought it was completely adorable when she got nervous like she was now. "Five and three are Mercedes, Six and Two are Barbara Streisand, seven and five are Angelina Jolie, Eight and Six are Patti LuPone, Nine and Seven is me I think, well I'm hoping, and Ten and Four Miley Cyrus" Santana let out a soft growl at the name of her arch nemesis.

"Okay, well everyone was right except for Rachel who got Miley Cyrus and her own body mixed up" Kurt handed out popsicles to everyone except Rachel who laughed a little to hide the fact that she was completely embarrassed.

"I guess I just haven't seen my body like that in a long time. I got to pee so I'll be back" Everyone continued on with eating their popsicles as Rachel raced off to the bathroom, trying to hide the fact that her hormones had kicked in and she was about to cry like a baby. Throughout her pregnancy so far she had been really good with holding back her hormones and not ripping people to shreds or blubbering like a child. But there was always that little slip up where it would escape and she could do nothing about it... This was one of those moments!

"Why are you crying Rachel? You have no need to cry" She asked herself in a stern voice, looking at herself in the mirror. Her gaze moved down to her giant stomach as she turned to her side almost bursting into tears as she remembered that the amazing figure she had had since she was sixteen was gone forever and now all she would have is baby fat and stretch marks. She softly rested a hand on her stomach, trying her hardest not to cry to loud or everyone would hear her and become curious and nosey about what was going on.

"Hey babe, are you ok?" Finn asked as he pushed open the door, quickly closing it behind him to stop people from noticing what was going on. As soon as he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks he immediately pulled her into his arms without second thought. He didn't care if she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, but she was the love of his life and he would do anything to make her happy. "Are you crying because you got your own body wrong in the game, because if you are it was a mistake that anyone could have made, and no one actually cares becau—"

"It's more than that Finn. I'm never going to look the same again and I'm afraid people are going to judge me on that. I just wish things would go back to the way they were when we were more in-love than ever and everything was happy and innocent with no babies and fighting." Her tears continued to fall as she wrapped her arms around his body, not wanting him to leave her at that very moment. As much as she hated him most of the time she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him more than anything in the world. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure babe"

"If I died, who do you think would be the next woman you love in the world?" Finn looked down into Rachel's teary eyes and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

"Do you want me to be truthful?" All Rachel could do was nod her head as Finn let go of her tiny body and knelt down in front of her, placing his big hands on her growing stomach. "Our Daughter" Before he could say anything else Rachel pressed her lips to his, kissing him with more passion than any other kiss that they had shared in their entire relationship. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**Back to reality... **

"RACHEL, RACHEL. WHERE'S RACHEL?" Finn shouted from his hospital bed. He was covered in scratches and bruises, with the biggest and worst wound being the extremely long and deep cut up his leg that had been stitched up two hours prior while they had him knocked out. He hadn't seen Rachel since they had been split up at the scene. He had been harder to get out of the car then her and because of her condition she was rushed to hospital while they worked on getting him out, the Jaws of Life being the only thing saving him from the death trap that held so many memories that were now just scrap mental in a junk heap.

"Miss Berry is in surgery Mr Hudson. We will take you too see her as soon as she regains consciousness." A nurse stated as soon as she entered the room, placing a food tray down in front of him with a giant smile. But her smile did nothing for her what she just said, causing Finn to become completely and utterly concerned.

"Surgery, why is she in surgery? Is the baby fine, please tell me our little girl didn't die?" His words came out a million miles an hour, but as soon as soon as she pulled the 'I'm so sorry' face he knew that he had lost his little girl. Without second thought he tossed the food tray at the wall in a fit of anger, just missing the nurse as she stepped out of the way just in the nick of time. Tears immediately started to fall as he ran his hands through his hair and fell back to his pillow, turning away from the nurse and just staring out the window at the depressing amount of rain that decided to fall at the perfect movie moment.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Just go away please" Without questioning his want she immediately left the room, leaving just him and his thoughts to ponder over the greatest loss in his entire life.

**-GLEE-**

"FINN, WHERE'S FINN? Rachel screamed out as they closed the ambulance doors. She had no idea what was going on around her as paramedics started to check her using different tools that scared her even more. All she could remember was hanging upside in her seat, constant pain shooting through her body while Finn tried to calm her down. He had tried everything from telling her things would be ok, to I love you, but nothing worked. Losing baby Finchel was a certain, she knew it was going to happen and it wasn't until she was in the ambulance that she felt the instant wetness of blood between her legs. "I've lost her haven't I?" No one would answer her question as they rushed around the ambulance, not even paying attention to what she was saying.

"We have to go straight to surgery" A tall blonde man called out to the second paramedic as he saw the blood soaking through her jeans. As much as she wanted to cry nothing came out and she was left lying in a small puddle of her blood, knowing she was carrying a dead child. But still, no tears came.

**-GLEE-**

"Rachel is out of surgery if you want to see her" Quinn said as she walked into Finn's room. Puck closely followed behind with Quinn's laptop bag hung over his shoulder. "We also got you some pizza because the food here sucks"

"I want to see her... I have to see her" Finn's voice was soft as tears continued to fall. He had been staring at the wall for almost two hours, waiting for Rachel to wake up. Every time a nurse would come in to do a check-up he would always ask if he could see Rachel, but he would always get either "She's still in surgery" or "She isn't conscious yet". It killed him inside every time they said no because he loved her more than anything in the world and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and mourn together over the loss of their little girl.

"Have some pizza first. The nurse told us you weren't eating and can't leave this room until you do" Puck forced a slice into his hand while placing the box down on the table. Quinn could see the hurt and anger etched onto Finn's face and immediately knew he didn't want to eat. If she was in the same position she would do anything in her power to get to Puck and hold him while he cried and hurt. Puck just rolled his eyes and took the pizza out of Finn's hand, chucking it back into the box and moving the table out of the way.

"Do you have a wheel chair or something?" Finn nodded his head and pointed to the corner of the room. He would have yelled and complained about having to use a wheel chair, but everything was different when Rachel was concerned. They needed each other more than anything, especially now and he would do anything just to see her eyes staring into his, just so he knew that she was alright and everything could eventually go back to the way things were.

**-GLEE-**

"I already told you a million times, I'M NOT HUNGRY" Rachel screamed as she heard a slight knock on the door. Seeing the pasta sauce dripping down the wall in almost the exact same place as Finn's immediately warned the three that she was as aggressive as Finn was and they all knew that she wasn't calming down soon by the loud bellowing of her voice.

"I'm so sorry" Finn immediately apologized as he saw her eyes turning to look his way, tear stains evident on her cheeks. The first thing they all noticed was the lack of a baby bump, almost bringing tears to all of their eyes. But Finn felt as though he had to be strong for the both of them, to let Rachel know that things were going to be alright, even though he felt like curling up into a ball and crying for a million years.

"Don't apologize, it was that damn taxi driver who killed our daughter, not you" Without warning Finn's emotions took over and tears began to fall for the hundredth time that day. Just the mere mention of his little girl made him cry like a baby, but the first thing he noticed was that she wasn't crying, not in any way or form. He had thought that she would have fallen to pieces of the loss of baby Finchel, but instead she showed no emotion. Her voice stayed on one tone and her face blank.

"How's your arm?" Quinn asked trying to break the silence. Rachel's arm had been broken in two places and she was forced into a cast for four to six months.

"It's fine, just hurts a little" Finn wheeled himself to the side of her bed and took her un harmed hand in his while the other two continued to stand in the door way, tears forming in their eyes at the sight of their two best friends. They knew that if it had of been Beth that died back in high school they would have never stopped crying, but things seemed different with Finn and Rachel. He was crying like a baby and breaking down right in front of them all, while she just stared at the wall, not emotion daring to show. It was if the roles were reversed and she was the one that tried to be strong for the one she loved, even though she was dying inside over the loss of her first child. "Can you two just go please?"

"Yeah" Puck said without hesitation. He had no idea what it felt like to go through the loss of a child, but he knew that he would want to be alone as well. "I feel so bad for them"

"I know right, I'd say I wish it would happen to someone else, but I would never wish the death of a child on anyone... ever" Puck just nodded his head as he pulled his now crying fiancé into his big strong arms, hoping that this was all just a dream and none of it ever actually happened.

**-GLEE-**

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... How are you feeling?"

"Do you know who the driver of the second car was?"

"How are you dealing with the loss of your child?" As the last paparazzi called out his question, Rachel couldn't help but not ignore them. She had known that they asked personal questions, but asking about her dead child was going too far.

"You really want to know how I'm feeling." She asked in a kind voice, causing the large crowd around her to immediately nod their heads and murmur yes's. "Well whoever asked how I'm feeling, I feel like crap... The person who asked who the second driver is, well I haven't been told even though I begged to know his name. And last but not least, how I'm coping with the loss of my little girl... Well my answer to that is GO FUCK YOURSELF!" While everyone was still standing in shock of what just happen Rachel just walked off, her arms crossed over her chest, leaving the hospital and just walking down the street from a lack of a car and not wanting to take a taxi for obvious reasons.

"Hey Rach, sorry I'm late" Quinn apologized as she pulled up beside her friend. Finn was sat in the back seat with Puck. All three of them just watched as she continued to walk down the street, her eyes glued to her feet, not watching where she was going. "I guess she just wants to be alone."

"Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't Know" Rachel jumped at the sudden voice. No one had ever answered her questions in life, and it made her wonder why someone would start now. She had always asked herself if there was someone who cared enough to answer them for her. It had all started when Shelby had disowned her for Beth, and then there were all of the times her and Finn broke up, then when her dad's died and now her first child not even getting the chance to live.

"Jesse" Her words came out full of tears as she wrapped her arms around his torso, not giving a damn if anyone saw. He was the only one who truly got her, ever since high school when they had dated the first time. All of the times she and Finn would break up or fight he would be there to hold her while she cried, and then everything would be ok because she knew he was there and he would comfort her better than anyone else. "Please comfort me"

"I don't know how"

"Lie to me, tell me that everything is going to be ok and life will still go on" Her tears didn't dare stop falling as she let it all out, crying for the first time in days. She would always say that she and Quinn were best friends, and they were, but if she had a gun to her head and had to tell the complete truth, she would have to say that Jesse St James was her best friend in the entire world. So all of those times Finn thought she was in-love with Jesse, she was... But like a brother. He was the sibling she had never had, and it took a lot for her to consider you family because she had been left behind by so many people.

"I don't want to lie to you with this one Rach" Their eyes locked onto one another as she continued to cry, not caring that the paparazzi were taking pictures from across the street. They shared a powerful connection that no one could steal from them, and just that one look was all it took for her to feel like it was ok. "I'd rather tell you the truth"

"I don't care what you tell me, just please say something" Jesse took in a deep breath as he let go of her and rested his hands on her shoulder. Letting words come out of his mouth was easy, but figuring out what to say was a whole other story. His wording had to be perfect to prevent her from breaking down right in the middle of the street, making storylines that would just hurt her even more.

"Life's going to suck. It'll suck for a long time, but then everything will be great again. You and Finn will get married; have more children who you can tell about their little sister. You'll be happy again, and you and Finn will grow old together and watch your children grow up and have their own children who you can spoil and love. What I'm trying to tell you is that life will still go on and everything will work out in time, you just have to be patient"

"Thank you Jesse, you are my best friend in the whole world." Rachel's words were still full of tears as she hugged him again. The two didn't care that people were watching them, because they were together and things felt right. They had always helped each other with their problems and somehow he felt as though all of the times they helped each other out ultimately led to this moment, the moment that proved they needed each other for stability and friendship. But more importantly love.

**-GLEE-**

"I just don't get it" Finn said in his drunken state. "Why take away my kid, I mean I'm up to scratch, I'd be a good parent. But no, that stupid taxi driver had to take my kid's life. I hate him with all of my body and soul." Jonathan **(A/N: Remember him from a couple of chapters back?) **looked at him from across the bar. Finn had been going to the pub a lot since baby Finchel died a little over two months ago. He figured that if Rachel doesn't like to show her emotions and is a soulless automaton then he can grieve the best way he knows how... Drinking his troubles away.

"Why aren't you with Rachel right now? Instead of drinking away your pain, you could be comforting each other"

"She doesn't want me around, she told me that... A couple of times actually, I'm just obeying her" Finn rolled his eyes before downing his drink and placing it down on the bar. "Can I get another one of these" He knew that getting smashed every night wasn't good for his body, but it was the only thing he could do to actually feel good, and it got him out of the apartment where is mother, Quinn and Kurt were all camping out to help out with everything and support the couple after their loss. But it wasn't like they ever saw them because Rachel was either always at work or locked in their bedroom, only coming out for food, water and the bathroom. While Finn worked all day and stayed out all night. He thought that they all would have gotten the point after staying in the apartment for two months, waiting for them to actually open up and come to terms with what happened. But only Finn and Rachel knew that it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Sorry but the bar's closed, you got to go home"

**-GLEE-**

"Rachel, please come out, Carol made dinner and it's really yummy" Quinn begged as she pounded on the door. Everyone was sitting around the lounge room eating the lasagne that Carol had made with the help of Kurt. They had made it specifically for Rachel who had given up on being a vegan when she found out about her baby, and even after baby Finchel had died she didn't care too much to pick back up on it.

"I told you that I'm not hungry and will be staying in my room for the rest of the night. If you do not like it I understand, but please respect it. I just want to be alone ok?" Everyone looked at her with sad eyes before she slammed the door in Quinn's face. She just placed the plate of lasagne down by the door, knowing that Rachel hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours and would appreciate the food. Without seconds going by she re-opened the door and took the plate, just looking Quinn in the eyes, a blank stare evident in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" All Rachel could do was nod as she dragged her friend into the room, everyone still looking their way. Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had all come over to see how the two were doing, only to find Finn not home and Rachel locked up by her own free will. It wasn't the best of visits, but they had expected it to be this way from the circumstances of everyone coming to New York. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Finn. I want to talk about Finn. Before I continue this isn't going to be like our high school conversations when he and I would break up and I would be inconsolable for weeks until we got back together. This is a serious conversation that stays in this room. Do you understand?" Quinn just nodded her head as Rachel paced the room in front of her. "I feel like everything has turned to shit ever since baby Finchel died and Finn and I just hate each other even more. We can't even stand to be in the same room together. Even Child's play's writers are making our characters fight because we just hate each other so much, I was told that our characters are going to break up soon, that's how bad it's gotten."

"Everything has turned to shit because you lost your child. Eventually things will be normal again so don't worry about it, and please don't do something drastic" Quinn's entire face became full of concern. She didn't want Rachel and Finn to break up. They had been her and Pucks role models for their relationship and if they broke up then there was a certainty that her and Puck would soon follow in their footsteps.

"What makes you think I'm going to do something drastic?"

"Because you're Rachel Berry, everything you do is drastic" The smile on Quinn's face showed that she wasn't trying to be mean, she was just telling the truth and that made Rachel happy to know that they still kept their pact to be truthful to one another no matter what. Rachel sat down next to Quinn on the bed and rested her head on her shoulder. The fact that she was just there for her made everything seem alright because she had two of the best friends in the world that would do anything to make her feel better.

"Rachel, open this door now" Finn called out as he started to pound his fist loudly against the door. It was obvious to everyone in the apartment that he was drunk, but everyone was too afraid of what he would do if they tried to stop him. He was known to get violent when he was mad, and adding on the fact that he was drunk meant he had no control over his actions and could lead to hitting someone that he would never actually hit while sober. "I mean it, we need to talk"

"About what?" Rachel swung the door open and leant against the door frame, a frown glued to her face as she looked him up and down. She had always hated him when he was drunk; always staring at her like she was nothing, acting as though he had all the power, like he was the alpha male. It sickened her that he acted that way, and didn't even remember anything he did when he woke up the next morning, only caring about the hangover he had induced himself.

"You haven't shown that you care about her daughter dying in two months... Two fucking months Rachel. It makes me wonder if you ever loved her to begin with"

"Of course I loved her you stupid asshole. Did you ever think that I did cry, but not around you because I wanted to be strong for the both of us. Every time I felt like crying I would hold it in just for you, because I didn't want to see you that way." Finn looked down into her eyes, a frown appearing on his face as well.

"I didn't want you to be strong, all I wanted was for you to cry with me because the best thing we could do was work through it together, but now because you wanted to do it alone we hate each other more than ever. I really want to love you, but I can't"

"Thanks Finn, that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me in years" Without second thought she slammed the door in his face, locking it before he had the chance to reopen it. Quinn just sat on the bed, watching as her best friend pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and started to pack her clothes into it. Tears were rushing down her cheeks as she shoved everything she owned into the small bag, sitting on it so she could at least get the zip closed.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Quinn asked in an innocent voice. All Rachel could do was shake her head before giving her a long lasting hug. She couldn't stay with her because it would be the first place Finn would go to find her. She had to go somewhere he wouldn't think off. That immediately ruled out her mother and her other friends that lived in New York were all in her lounge room, while Sam would call Finn to tell him that she was there.

"If Finn tries to follow me please stop him, I just really can't put up with him anymore. So can you please keep him away until I can get far enough away?"

"Of course I can, what are best friends for?" The two shared one last hug before smiling at each other. Without thinking about it Rachel placed her lips to Quinn's cheek, kissing her for the first time in their whole friendship. She would never give someone the pleasure of feeling her lips on their cheek unless they were family or close enough. Rachel smiled at her one last time while resting her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"Quinn you're not my best friend... You are my sister, and I love you" Tears couldn't help but find their way out again, this time Quinn letting a few silent tears fall.

"Come on, I'll distract Finn while you can get out without him knowing"

**-GLEE-**

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Rachel asked Jesse as he led her through to the living room. She knew Finn would check here, but Jesse loved her enough and hated Finn enough to lie about her whereabouts.

"No we don't mind, you are loved here and this is a Finn free zone" Paul, Jesse's boyfriend said as he exited the tiny kitchen, a tray of coffee's in his hand. The two had met back in college before Jesse even knew he was gay. They had fallen in-love during their music class when they were paired up for a musical number. Rachel had always found their story cute and loved to hear it whenever she got the chance.

"If it's a no Finn zone then why do we have fish?" Jesse asked with a confused look on his face. He looked at the large fish tank that trailed the wall. Before he could tap on the cool glass for the millionth time since they had brought the fish, Paul grabbed onto his hand and pushed him away from his precious fish.

"I told you that my fish are the only thing keeping me sane, besides, you told me you loved fish on out first date." Paul pouted at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and looked over to a smiling Rachel.

"I only told you I loved fish because our date was turning out crappy because we had nothing in common... But now I love you" The two shared a long kiss as Rachel continued to just watch them interact. It always made her smile that no matter what their differences they always ended each day as in-love as they were the day before.

She would never admit it but she had always wanted what they had, but knew it wasn't coming. Finn wasn't really the romantic type, he would try but everything would fail and would turn into a huge giant mess that took him along time to clean up.

"So what has lover boy done this time?" Jesse asked while draping his arm around Pauls shoulder. She knew it would sound silly if she told them the whole story because it had all started with Finn thinking Rachel and Jesse were in-love, and for obvious reasons they weren't, but Finn didn't know that, no one did. They all thought that Jesse and Paul were just roommates because that is how the pair wanted it to be, at least until they came out to their parents who were known, loud and proud homophobes.

"Well he accused me for not caring about our daughter dying"

"Oh what a jerk, I think you need boo's more than coffee right now" Rachel smiled as Paul rose from his seat, rushing towards the kitchen to grab the bottle of vodka sitting on the kitchen bench left behind from Jesse and Pauls little party from the night before. It wasn't a big party, just the pair of them doing body shots and body slammers off each other to celebrate four year anniversary.

"I don't really want to get drunk, sorry Paul"

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Jesse's face was full of concern as he knew that she and Finn did nearly every single scene together and also because he didn't want her to get a massive hangover before she has to get up extremely early to go shoot scenes. Paul leant against the doorway with the vodka in his hand, not going any further until he knew whether she was drinking or not.

"No, I don't have any scenes for the next two days, but I don't really want to drink because I just want to go to sleep. Is that alright with you guys?" Paul and Jesse just nodded their heads while she got up and made her way to the guest room, slightly tapping on the glass fish tank for Jesse who just put up his thumbs and smiled at her. She knew that he got restless without tormenting the fish, and wouldn't sleep until he tapped on the glass. It was the main cause of his insomnia the previous year, and he had felt like a complete idiot when the doctor figured it out, but it made matters worse when Rachel sat in the seat next to him, stifling her laughter as everyone else sat in silence. "I love you guys" She said one last time before walking into the room, trying not to cry as she remembered how much they reminded her of her dads.

**-GLEE-**

"Rachel... Where's Rachel?" Finn called out, waking up everyone in the whole apartment. They had all known this moment was coming, and had dreaded it all night. How could they tell him that Rachel had left? That she wanted nothing to do with him? That she was gone forever and wasn't coming back? He held his head and staggered out of his bedroom, not even noticing as everyone stared at him walking right through to the kitchen. Quinn knew it was up to her to tell him where she was and answer his questions, she was Rachel's best friend and the one she had ranted to about him, so why wouldn't it be? She snuck up behind him as he rummaged through the fridge for the bottle of water he had put in there last night before he went out drinking.

"She's gone you ass hole" She shouted in his ear, causing him to jump and whack his head into the fridge door, worsening his hang over. He looked up to the blonde in front of him with squinted eyes as he slipped down onto the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"Who's gone?"

"Rachel, she left you because you were being a total jerk to her last night. Don't try to ask me where she went because I don't know, she didn't tell anyone. Also, she isn't coming back for you because I'm pretty sure she hates you, so don't try looking for her ok? Now go get back in bed I'll bring you that cold bottle of water, some aspirin and I'll make you a big greasy breakfast." Quinn pulled him up from the floor and pushed him towards the exit, hoping he would just go back to bed and stay there all day while everyone else cleared up and went home. She knew it was bad to think that he deserved to be alone, but frankly he did. He was a total jerk to Rachel and anyone that hurt her family deserved nothing in life because her family was the most important thing in the world.

"So did you tell him?" Santana asked as she walked through the kitchen door, letting out a quick yawn before leaning against the bench. Quinn just nodded her head before turning towards the fridge and getting out the bacon, two eggs and the olive oil, ready to make his breakfast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second Quinny. You are not making him breakfast are you?"

"He has a hangover and we both know how much they suck, I'm just trying to help him get rid of it so we can get out of here quicker."

"Whatever you say, I'm just going to eat the last of their cheerio's and then me and Britt's are gone... Remember back in high school when we didn't eat cheerio's cause we felt as though we were eating our own kind?" Quinn nodded her head with a smile, causing Santana to let out a small grin before pushing of the bench and folding her arms. "We were extremely stupid back then"

"Agreed" The two shared a laugh before Santana pulled her in for a hug. It amazed her that no matter how much of a bitch Santana could be, they would always share something, she wasn't sure what, that kept them friends. "San, I've wanted to ask you something for a really long time, but can you be one of my bride's maids?" A yes wasn't needed as she heard the porcelain bowel in Santana's hand fall the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes, I would love that" She screamed out before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Who else is on your bridal party?"

"Well there is Rachel who of course is my maid of honour, Abigail from work, then you, Britt who I told not to tell you until I could ask you to be a part of it. Um, then I have to put my sister Nancy in it cause mum said It is only fair because Nancy put me in hers, um and I think that's all."

"And what about Puck's?" Santana was now extremely curious to know whether Finn and Rachel would have to associate with each other on the big day, because she would never admit it but she was a big sucker for drama. She loved when people made a scene and ruined everything, secretly she wanted Rachel and Finn to start a fight at the reception and slightly ruin things, it would be hilarious to her and she wanted, more than needed entertainment in that category. Quinn immediately became nervous as she remembered exactly who Puck had chosen.

"Well his groomsmen are Mike, Sam, Artie, Barney from at the work shop and his best man is Finn... But I'm sure he and Rachel will be over everything by the time the wedding comes and won't start a scene of some sort." Her final sentence was extremely fast and everyone knew that when Quinn was nervous about something her speech rate would rapidly increase and she would start to sweat. A smirk appeared on Santana's face as she saw Quinn wipe the sweat from her forehead, and she knew that Quinn didn't want Rachel and Finn to ruin her wedding, but knowing them everything was overly dramatic and nothing turned out the way it's planned when they are concerned.

"Well I can't wait for the wedding, call me when we are going to get our dress fittings." Santana left the room with a smirk and a bowel of cheerio's, knowing that Quinn's wedding day would turn upside down in an instant if Rachel and Finn are put in the same room as each other.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel popped her head out the door way, looking both ways before slowly stepping out. She was content on going for a run through central park without having any distractions, and if Jesse or Paul knew she was going out they would immediately want to come with her. She took a few slow steps, hoping that the floor boards below would stay as silent as they were before, but just to her luck, right in front of the door came a loud creak, one loud enough to wake up Jesse. He had always had super hearing and he hated it. He would wake up at the sound of a feather falling and would take a long time to fall asleep again, but sometimes it was a blessing, like now for instances.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as he stepped out of the room, clad in only his boxers that showed off his toned body with great pride. He knew what she was doing by the tight tank top, short shorts and runners she wore, telling everyone she was going out for a run. "Ok, that was a stupid question because I know you're going out to run, but watch out for those creepy guys that try and pick up girls like you, they will try really hard and won't give up unless you stand your ground. So be your big brave self and stand up to them ok?"

"Ok dad" She hadn't thought about the words she had just said, but found herself not crying about the loss of her fathers. Jesse's eyes were full of worry, knowing that every time someone said or referred to the word dad, she would burst into tears and cry for hours, but his worry immediately disappeared as he saw the smile on her lips, bringing an almost mirror image to his.

"I'm just looking after you daughter, now go out and exercise" The two shared a laugh as they both opened their doors at the same time, Rachel exiting the apartment while Jesse entered his room again, ready to be intimate with the one he loved.

**-GLEE-**

"Finn, breakfast" Quinn shouted while kicking the door twice because her hands were full with his tray full of hang over cure. "It's getting cold" She kicked another two times, getting no answer again.

"He already left Quinn, he said he was going to talk to Rachel and make everything right again" Tina's words were calm as she slowly rocked her son back and forth, Mike and Puck now in the room after Quinn had called them to come talk to Finn. She was sat between her husband's legs while he made silly faces at his little child that continued to laugh hysterically. "I have no idea where she is or how he'll find her though"

"Every Saturday morning she runs through central park, remember babe, she hasn't not gone for as long as we've lived in New York" Puck smiled as he finally became the smart one in their relationship. Quinn was always the one with the smart ideas that actually worked out, and knew where everything and everyone was at any time of day. But she would always be asleep when Rachel went out for her run and still be sleeping when she came back, but finally the harsh hours of being a mechanic in New York city paid off for Puck because every Saturday morning Rachel would get him up for work when she got up for her run and his work shop was on the way to central park so to keep up with his exercise Puck would walk with her every Saturday.

"Should we go stop him?"

"He's probably already there, all we can do is wait for him to come back and question him about the outcomes" Quinn smiled to herself, hoping that was the right thing to do. But from the look on Carol's face she knew everything was going to turn out worse than it already was. It wasn't the thought that things would turn out crappy that scared Quinn, it was the fact that Carol knew they would.

**-GLEE-**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me till you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**You want the moves like jagger**

**I've got the moves like jagger**

**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger**

**I don't need try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them the moves like jagger**

**I've got the moves like jagger**

**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger**

Rachel took in several perfectly timed breaths as she ran down the path way, passing a young couple who were laughing and running together. She regrated not inviting Jesse to join her because she didn't realise how much she would hate just running alone with her iPod. She had never ran on her own because Jesse and or Paul were always at her side, talking and mucking around. But now she was all alone, only her, the music and her thoughts.

"Hey Rach" She immediately pulled her head phones out as she felt a light tap at her shoulder. Before she even realised who it was she stopped running and paused her music. Her face was red from the hour run she had already done; she was on her second lap around the entire park. Most people would think she was crazy, but when she needed to clear her mind running was the only thing she could rely on. "Why did you leave?" Those four words immediately gave away who it was stopping her run, placing a glare on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"For you to come back home. You can't just leave without telling me, I deserve to know that you're breaking up with me" Finn looked down at his now ex-girlfriend who he thought looked super-hot in her exercise gear. He usually loved her hair down, but seeing it up in a ponytail, her bags sitting lightly on her forehead.

"I don't owe you anything Finn. All I know is that you are a jerk and I can't love you after everything we've been through. I'd be an idiot if I did"

"So this is how it all ends" Finn's voice was croaky, as though tear were about to let themselves out, not caring that he was in public and there was no doubt that the paparazzi were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and get their cover story. Anyone would think that now would be the perfect moment for their story because of the raw, unnameable emotion in Rachel's eyes and the tears ready to spill out of Finn's eyes. But the paparazzi were smart; they would be taking pictures of everything that happens, waiting for the perfect one to appear.

"Things ended two months ago Finn, I was just stupid enough to stick around, hoping things would get better. But it didn't, it just got worse, we hit rock bottom." Finn kicked at the grass nervously, hoping that Rachel would just give in and admit that she still loved him, but her jaw remained clenched as she crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground.

"When you hit rock bottom the only place you can go is up"

"Why won't you give up? We are over and there is no chance of us getting back together. I just want you to let me live my life without you; can't you just give me that?" Her voice was full of anger, but her eyes deceived her, projecting sadness that he had only ever seen when her fathers died.

"I'm not giving up because I love you" Finn said with tears now running down his cheeks. "I don't care if you want nothing to do with me because I'm not giving up, we have so much history that I could open up a museum all about us. We belong together"

Rachel felt tears falling from her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "I don't care if we have history, it's the past and all I want to think about is the future. But I can't live my life with you tagging along, it just isn't fair. I want to meet new people; I want to have the chance to date other guys because in my whole life I have only ever dated you. I want to get married and have children, but obviously that isn't working out with you Finn." Before he could say anything Rachel placed her finger to his lips shushing him without a care in the world. "I can't love you anymore. I can't put up with all of this anymore; I just can't do us anymore. Our relationship is going nowhere so please just drop it and move on."

"This is because of Jesse isn't it? You're in-love with Jesse"

"Are you that stupid Finn? Jesse is gay; he and Paul are a couple. I have never been in-love with him, it was always you. But you know what, you messed that up with this paranoia that Jesse and I must be in-love and are having an affair behind your back, and all of this has ended up messing with my head Finn, you messed me up and all I can say about that is THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH" A smile took its rightful place on her lips as she turned away from Finn, the one big problem in her life. She quickly picked up her pace into a light sprint, running away, leaving all of her problems behind. Her fathers had always told her that it is never a good thing to run away from your problems, but she knew that with this one, they would make an exception. "Life is going to get better Rachel, you just wait" She mumbled to herself smiling before pressing lay on her iPod, not even looking back to see Finn watching after her, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"I will always love you Rachel" He mumbled to himself before walking in the opposite direction. Giving up on her would end up being the worst decision in his life, but when you loved someone, you would do whatever it takes to make them happy, even if that means letting them go.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I hope you guys liked it; it took a lot of work and effort to take my ultimate ending from my mind and into words. But I love you guys and did this for you. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, favourites. All of the helpful comments and constructive criticism. I believe that this fan fiction is what it is because of all of you guys... Okay, I just realised that I sound like I just won a Grammy or something :D **

**Ok, so if you want, I have created a tumblr page for my fan fiction ad you can ask me questions and make comments and follow me and I'll follow you back if you really want. So it's:**

**.com **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all again with my next fan fictions to come.**

**Love from Hanspan96 and/or Hannah!**

**Ps. if you haven't seen it yet watch this **

**.com/watch?v=Q0AyTuPOkw8&feature=player_embedded**

**It includes a cute little boy, Dianna Agron, Darren Criss, Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr amazingness. I love it :D **

**Oh, I just remembered. I was thinking about later on doing a sequel, tell me what you think in your comments :D**


End file.
